


Redemption

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Psychic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic italiano del mismo nombre de Herm735</p><p>Cuando una nueva malvada amenaza la seguridad de Storybrooke, será tarea de Regina y de Emma intentar proteger a la ciudad. Regina quiere ser buena e intenta redimirse, pero para hacerlo debe ayudar a Emma en la lucha contra un enemigo que pondrá a prueba a ambas. Aquello que no podrían nunca esperarse es que cada paso de Regina hacia su propia redención es también un paso hacia su destrucción. Si ni la redención puede salvarla del mal, ¿qué pueden hacer? Donde todo lo demás fracasa, solo un verdadero acto de fe puede logar salvarlas.</p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2936637&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgive me for I have sinned

 

Regina bajó del coche, tras haber dejado a Henry en la escuela, y se dirigía a Granny’s a tomarse su acostumbrado café cuando vio a una pequeña muchedumbre reunida alrededor del reloj de la ciudad, todos con los ojos apuntados hacia las manecillas.

Se acercó, y vio que Emma Swan estaba parada delante de las personas, de espalda a la torre y las manos levantadas, con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa.

«No hay nada que ver, volved a casa o al trabajo y continuad como ni pasara nada»

Dio algunos pasos hacia delante y todos comenzaron a girarse hacia ella, murmurando en voz baja.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?»

«Como si no lo supiese ya» llegó la respuesta murmurada, pero rencorosa de Gruñón.

«Las manecillas se han parado de nuevo» respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Regina se dirigió hacia el reloj, constatando que, efectivamente, el tiempo no estaba corriendo.

«Hemos ido a ver si había problemas en el mecanismo o algo parecido, pero parece que se han parado sin motivo» terminó de decir Emma.

Regina miró alrededor y vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

«Entiendo. Y obviamente soy yo la primera contra la que apuntáis el dedo» sonrió amargamente «Tras todo lo que he hecho, está bien ver que nada ha cambiado»

Sostuvo la mirada de Emma algunos minutos, después se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cafetería a la que se estaba dirigiendo poco antes.

«¡Regina, espera!»

Cuando la rubia la alcanzó, Regina resopló, sin ralentizar la marcha.

«Sheriff Swan, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con lo que le esté sucediendo a las manecillas. Puede preguntarle a Henry, si quiere. He estado con él todo el fin de semana»

«Regina, sabes que no pienso de esa manera. Sabes que yo te creo, que estoy de tu parte»

Los Jimmy Choo negros sobre los que Emma había mantenido fija la mirada se pararon de golpe cuando Regina se detuvo bruscamente, girándose hacia ella.

«De mi parte» repitió «solo no lo bastante para hacérselo saber a la ciudad. Por otro lado, ¿quién se alzará para estar de parte de la Reina Malvada? De tal palo, tal astilla»

Emma se quedó confusa con las palabras de Regina, pero sacudió la cabeza apenas ella se hubo movido, y volvió a seguirla.

«Tememos que encontrar a quien haya sido, entender qué ha pasado»

«No, sheriff Swan. Usted debe encontrar a quien haya sido. Yo ya no soy ni la alcaldesa de esta ciudad, no veo cómo podría ayudar. Y obviamente, además de eso, está el hecho de que, bueno, no quiero»

Una carcajada aguda resonó por las calles, entre las casas, dentro de los coches. Regina la conocía, demasiado bien. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Se giró de golpe, poniéndose entre Emma y la nube de humo negro que se estaba formando entre ellas y el reloj.

«Miren, miren. La Reina Malvada doblegada ante su propia plebe»

Regina inspiró. No podía ser verdad.

«Afortunadamente he venido para salvarte, ¿no estás contenta? Solo he parado el tiempo hasta que logre alcanzar lo que quiero. Estaremos de nuevo juntas, amiga mía» rio de nuevo, maliciosamente, después, por un instante la voz se calló, la bruja fingió  retirarse «Oh, no, espera. Lo único que creo que tendré de esta ciudad…» de la densa nube de humo salió una figura de una mujer vestida con un traje violeta y en las manos un largo báculo, tanto como ella. En un momento dejó de ser humo y se acercó inmediatamente al oído de Regina para poder susurrarle las últimas palabras «…es tu corazón»

Su figura desapareció rápidamente, no quedando de ella sino la densa nube negra.

«Pronto se desencadenarán las tinieblas, Regina. Habéis cometido un terrible error. Habéis traído a Aurora con vosotros»

La nube explotó, el humo se esparció por cada calle de la ciudad, cada carretera, cada casa. La voz que antes resonaba solo delante de ellas podía ser escuchada en toda Storybrooke.

«Vendré a coger lo que necesito y después arreglaré cada injusticia que se me ha hecho, aunque sea lo último que haga»

Un momento después, el humo desapareció.

Regina continuó mirando el cielo, preguntándose cómo era posible. La había encerrado, de eso estaba condenadamente segura. Habían sido aliadas, mucho tiempo antes, pero una vez que Regina se hubo decidido a lanzar la primera maldición, la había encerrado en una caverna, asegurándose de que nunca encontrara la salida. Y, seguramente, todavía se encontraba en la caverna, no podía ser de otro modo. Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia la torre del reloj.

«¿A dónde estamos yendo?» preguntó Emma, corriendo para seguirla. Regina no respondió. Emma comprendió que las cosas eran graves, porque ni se tomó la molestia de decirle que, técnicamente, era Regina la que estaba caminando, ella no hacía otra cosa sino seguirla sin su consentimiento y meter la nariz en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Tenía que temer de verdad a la mujer de dentro de la nube si tampoco protestaba por la presencia de Emma.

«¿Por qué estamos dirigiéndonos a la biblioteca?» preguntó la rubia cuando comprendió que estaban entrando en la torre. Fue cuando Regina alcanzó el ascensor y se giró hacia ella que comprendió finalmente qué estaban haciendo. «Oh, dime que no»

«Tenemos que bajar. Al túnel» concluyó Regina, dejando ver el ascensor con un gesto seco de la mano.

A Emma no le había gustado encontrarse cara a cara con el dragón que estaba allí abajo y seguramente habría evitado hacerlo por propia voluntad una segunda vez. Pero el tono de Regina no admitía réplica. Entraron dentro, tiraron hacia abajo la rejilla y miraron mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban con una lentitud enervante. Dentro del pequeño espacio de la cabina, había un silencio abrumador.

«Entonces» comenzó Emma, intentando romper dicho silencio «¿Qué habéis hecho Henry y tú este fin de semana?»

Regina reviró los ojos, negándose a mantener una conversación con la mujer que tenía al lado. Era el único fin de semana que Henry había pasado con ella desde que había vuelto a vivir en la villa con Regina. Su acuerdo era que estaba con ella durante la semana  y con los Charmings los fines de semana, pero este fin de semana  Blanca y David habían decidido tomarse un poco de tiempo para ellos y Emma tuvo que hacer de canguro del pequeño Neal, así que Henry se había quedado en su casa, contento de pasar un poco de tiempo con su madre sin tener que preocuparse de ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Habían visto películas, entre ellas _Lilo &Stich_, una de sus preferidas de cuando su hijo era pequeño, Henry le había enseñado nuevos comics que había comenzado a leer y Regina lo había ayudado a estudiar. Habían sido días tan normales que casi habían sido perfectos. Casi. Tanto ella como Emma eran la familia de Henry y ambas podían ver que cuando no estaba con ambas, una de las dos le faltaba. Siempre.

«Concéntrese, Miss Swan» fue todo lo que Regina respondió «Podríamos tener que usar la magia, debe estar preparada»

Emma suspiró

«Sí, Su Majestad» murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

El ascensor se abrió rápidamente poco después.

Regina avanzó con paso rabioso, levantando la rejilla. La rubia nunca comprendería cómo podía estar siempre tan segura de sí misma, decidida y orgullosa sobre un par de tacones de doce centímetros. Ella hubiera estado tan ridícula. Pero, en efecto, cualquier cosa que Regina hiciera, siempre estaba elegante. Regina fue la primera en alcanzar la caverna y entrar, con Emma pisándole los talones. Ambas estaban preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se les pusiera por delante, pero aquello era fundamentalmente el problema, allí no había nada contra lo que combatir.

«Vacía»

Emma no comprendió bien por qué aquella sencilla palabra murmurada por la morena la hizo desear abrazar por última vez a las personas queridas. Regina sí que sabía inducir el terror con el más pequeño gesto.

«Se ha escapado»

«Eso explica la nube de humo»

«Tenemos que salir, encontrar a Aurora y a sus padres»

Emma asintió, siguiéndola apenas comenzó a girar los talones.

«Para alguien que no quiere ayudar, te estás empeñando bien» le dijo, con media sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios.

«Cállese, Miss Swan»

«Regina»

El nombre fue dicho con firmeza. La mujer se giró, y miró a la sheriff a los ojos. Después de Neverland, después de la Reina de las Nieves, después de todo lo que habían afrontado juntas, también ella podía admitir que sonaba un poco ridículo.

«Emma» se corrigió

Se habían hecho amigas, gracias a la constancia con la que Emma había logrado que Regina se volviera a fiar de nuevo de ella tras haber traído a la casi difunta mujer de Robin Hood del pasado. Emma recordaba claramente el momento en el que Marian se había despertado, en el que Hood había elegido  volver con ella, dejando que Regina se enfrentase sola al dolor. No era justo. No era justo que todos se dieran por vencidos cuando se trataba de ella, solo por culpa de su pasado. Emma no lo haría. Continuaría luchando para que la mujer que tenía al lado pudiera tener su final feliz, fuera cual fuera este.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, el doble de personas que antes estaba esperando a los pies de la torre del reloj. Apenas las vieron salir, Blanca Nieves se dirigió a ellas.

«¿Qué ha sucedido? Hemos escuchado la misma voz por toda la ciudad. Y las manecillas del reloj se han parado»

Emma se giró hacia Regina.

«Ha vuelto»

Blanca la miró confundida, desviando la mirada de una a la otra, haciendo una muda pregunta.

«Maléfica»

 

Habían reunido prácticamente a toda la ciudad en el ayuntamiento. Regina estaba apartada con Henry a su lado. La sala rebozaba de murmullos, nadie era capaz de mantener sus hipótesis para sí. Cuando Blanca se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar, el silenció caló inmediatamente.

«Como muchos de vosotros habréis escuchado, las manecillas de reloj de la ciudad se han parado. Estamos de nuevo bloqueados»

Aquella admisión hizo que comenzaran de nuevo los rumores.

«Muchos de nosotros nos hemos preguntado quién sería el responsable, algunos llegaron a conclusiones un poco apresadas» su mirada si detuvo más de lo necesario en Gruñón, que se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada «en todo caso» continuó Blanca «pronto la culpable se dejó ver, revelándose  a la ciudad entera. Y es con un inmenso pesar que os comunico que Maléfica está de nuevo en libertad»

Nadie se atrevió a proferir palabra.

«No esperamos que actúe contra nosotros rápidamente, pero tampoco que no dé señales de vida. Os pedimos, sea lo que sea, que volváis con tranquilidad a vuestras casas, esta noche, y a vuestros trabajos mañana por la mañana. No hay nada por lo que alarmarse, de momento»

«Entonces, ¿debemos estar mano sobre mano?» cortó Ruby

«Parece más o menos lo mismo que hicimos con la Reina de las Nieves. Y Cora. Y Peter Pan» dijo Belle «No funcionó exactamente bien las otras veces»

«Quizás deberíamos esta vez dar el primer paso» propuso el Hada Azul «Buscar un acuerdo, para evitar una batalla y víctimas»

«Si acaso logramos encontrarla, creo que enfrentarla conllevaría un montón de víctimas» respondió Aurora «Creedme»

«¿Entonces la dejamos elegir por dónde comenzar, a quién matar en primer lugar?» preguntó, incrédulo, Gruñón «Yo digo» continuó «que nos quedemos juntos hasta que la encontremos»

De nuevo, en la estancia se alzó un ruido de voces. Blanca y David se miraron, sin saber qué hacer, cómo poner de acuerdo a todo el mundo.

Entonces, Regina se puso en pie y habló

«Si se me permite, quisiera subrayar que un ataque directo con Maléfica, aunque podría resultar la única arma eficaz para determinar su destrucción, es también muy peligroso y podría culminar en una veloz, aunque dolorosa muerte, para cualquiera que se atreva a aventurarse en el interior de la Fortaleza Prohibida»

Por unos pocos segundos, nadie habló.

«Bah, habéis escuchado lo que ha dicho» alentó a todos Gruñón «Si la Reina Malvada dice que no vayamos a atacar a Maléfica, no hay duda de que ir a matarla es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer»

Regina reviró los ojos, resoplando, Henry se puso en pie, listo a intervenir.

«Si no queréis escuchar un consejo de mi parte, al menos escuchad la respuesta de la sheriff Swan»

Emma fue cogida de sorpresa.

«¿Mi respuesta a qué?»

«¿Quién ha sido a la única persona que Maléfica ha amenazado esta mañana, señorita Swan? La única persona en quien Maléfica está interesada, a quien ha amenazado con robarle el corazón, la única en peligro. ¿Quién es?»

Emma dudó. Deseaba, más que cualquier cosa, poder mentir o eludir la pregunta. Porque sabía qué estaba intentando hacer Regina. Pero no le había dejado elección. No podía hacer otra cosa sino responder, todos los ojos fijos en ella no le dejaban otra salida.

«Tú, Regina»

Ninguno sabía cómo responder ante aquella confirmación.

«Así que ya veis» concluyó la mujer como si fuera obvio «Podéis volver a dormir tranquilos en vuestras casas, en vuestros trabajos, continuad vuestras vidas como ha sugerido Blanca Nieves. La única persona en esta estancia que, de momento, corre peligro soy yo. Apuesto a que nadie está dispuesto a combatir ahora, ¿verdad?»

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Regina.

«Como pensaba» murmuró

«Para mí no cambia nada» Ruby se puso en pie «Regina es una de nosotros, ahora. Merece nuestra protección, nos ha ayudado a destruir a Cora, a Pan y a Ingrid. Es nuestro turno de protegerla»

«Miss Lucas, siéntese» murmuró Regina. Su intento de no mandar a media ciudad a un suicidio estaba a punto de ser estropeado por una muchachita en minifalda. Frustrante para una reina.

«Ruby, has luchado en una guerra contra ella. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo tan fácilmente?» preguntó Ashley

«No he olvidado la guerra contra ella» respondió con decisión «Pero no he olvidado tampoco las tres que he luchado a su lado. Si no estáis dispuesto a protegerla, no estéis tan feliz de aceptar su ayuda cuando es la única que puede salvarnos»

«Combatir ahora es de todas maneras absurdo, Ruby» intervino Blanca «Podemos formar turnos, patrullas de búsqueda, para proteger a Regina» propuso «Pero no comenzaremos otra guerra»

Su tono dejaba entender que no se aceptaban réplicas.

«No necesito vuestra ayuda. Sé apañármelas bien sola, gracias de todas maneras» intervino Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza «Puedo encontrar a Maléfica, tratar con ella y ninguno de vosotros tendrá que meterse en esto, esta vez»

Blanca movió la cabeza, pero Regina estaba decidida a no discutir.

«Blanca» le dijo con firmeza «Tengo que hacerlo. Es así. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice en el pasado, del dolor que causé, de las personas que…» su mirada se posó brevemente en el muchacho a su lado, recordándole que no era ese el momento de confesar sus pecados «…de las personas que he herido. Nunca podré remediar todos los errores que he cometido. Ni aunque viviera otras diez vidas podría ser de nuevo la persona buena que un tiempo fui, que tú conociste. No puedo volver atrás, Pero no quiero tampoco continuar viviendo con sangre inocente en mis manos. Maléfica es mi problema. Deja que lo resuelva yo, dame esta oportunidad. Es la única que quizás tenga. Es mi única oportunidad para redimirme» sin añadir más, posó una mano en el hombro de Henry, haciendo que se levantara y conduciéndolo hacia fuera del ayuntamiento, hacia el coche.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, él le agarró la mano

«Estoy orgulloso de ti, mamá. Estoy orgulloso de que quieras ser buena. Pero debes saber que no estás sola. No te lo dejaremos hacer»

«¿Quién no me lo dejará hacer?»

Henry sonrió, y en ese momento alguien golpeó la ventanilla del Mercedes de Regina por la parte del conductor. Ella la bajó solo para encontrarse delante de Emma.

«No me rendiré contigo, Regina. Ya te lo he dicho. No nos rendiremos» precisó, haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo que Regina viera a Blanca y a David.

El agarre de Henry sobre su mano se reforzó.

«Somos una familia, mamá. No se abandona a nadie…»

«…ni se olvida. Lo sé» respondió Regina en un susurro, reconociendo la frase de una de las películas preferidas de Henry. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

«También nosotras queremos ayudar» la voz de Ruby captó la atención de todos

Al lado de Blanca y David se habían colocado ella y una muchacha asiática que Regina recordaba haber visto una sola vez en el campamento de Robin Hood.

«Ya me las he tenido que ver con Maléfica» les dijo la muchacha «Con sus maldiciones y con sus víctimas. Quiero ayudaros, como vos ayudasteis a regresar a Emma y a Blanca del Bosque Encantado, si para vos está bien» dio un paso hacia delante «Mi nombre es Mulan»

El rostro de Henry se iluminó

«¡Mulan! ¡Eres mi princesa preferida!» precisó

«¡Hey!» protesto Blanca Nieves incrédula

«Perdón, Blanca» murmuró al darse cuenta de su error «Pero Mulan era el guerrero más fuerte de toda China» continuó en voz baja.

«Gracias, Emma» susurró Regina «Sé que es mérito tuyo. Aunque tenga que soportar a los dos idiotas»

«¡Hey!» intervino Blanca por segunda vez «¿Sabéis que sigo aquí, no?»

Emma sonrió a la mujer al volante, mirándola encender el motor del Mercedes, para después verla detenerse pocos metros más adelante.

«Y, Miss Lucas, se lo ruego. Pónganse faldas que no dejen ver su ropa interior si tiene que estar presente. La mujer vestida como un hombre y el príncipe de la impulsividad pueden venir, a condición de que la cuenta secretos se quede en casa»

Emma sonrió, reconociendo finalmente a Regina y esperando escuchar que otro adjetivo le dedicaría a ella.

«Mulan, también usted es bienvenida, obviamente» concluyó, antes de tomar la dirección hacia Mifflin Street.

Emma resopló con expresión de incredulidad, apoyando las manos en la cadera.

«¿Entonces yo soy la mujer vestida de hombre? Yo no me visto…» miro hacia abajo, hacia sus botas negras, sus estrechos vaqueros, la camiseta blanco y la chaqueta de cuero, prendas que si las comparamos a los tacones y el traje sastre gris de Regina no eran tan femeninas. Revirando los ojos, resopló de nuevo, escuchando reír a Ruby «Ni una palabra»

 

 

**¿Qué tal? Tenemos nueva villana en la ciudad, y como muchos queríamos, Maléfica. Me encanta este personaje. Viviremos muchas emociones con este fic, y por supuesto no todas buenas. En algunos momentos el fic pasa a ser angst (tortura hacia un personaje), pero se puede aguantar. En fin, espero que me sigáis también en esta aventura.**

 


	2. 2. Hold on to Vengeance for it'll be Strenght

Cuando Emma entró en su oficina, con quince minutos de retraso respecto a su horario de trabajo, no se sorprendió al ver a Regina sentada en su mesa, las piernas cruzadas, la espalda perfectamente recta. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que terminaba a mitad del muslo, y que la posición con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa había contribuido a que se subiera algunos centímetros. Para ser la mujer que el día anterior le había sugerido a Ruby faldas más largas, aquel vestido era increíblemente corto.

«Buenos días, Miss Swan»

«Vuestra Majestad» devolvió ella

«Prefiero Regina a secas» murmuró «Aquel título trae con él temor, vaya donde vaya»

La mente de Regina volvió a la tarde anterior. Ante la sola mención por parte de Blanca del nombre de Maléfica, todos en la sala se habían quedado callados. Hubo un tiempo en que su nombre causaba la misma reacción, en cambio, ahora donde quiera que fuera pronunciado no arrastraba sino rencor.

Emma se dio cuenta de que había evocado recuerdos poco agradables, intentó pues distraer a Regina inmediatamente.

«Entonces, ¿por dónde piensas empezar?» preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa

Regina suspiró, bajando de la mesa

«Bueno, primeramente debemos comprender dónde se esconde, ¿no? La forma más rápida es un hechizo de localización. Pero necesitamos algo suyo»

«¿Pero dónde podemos encontrar algo de Maléfica?» preguntó Emma perpleja

Regina suspiró, bajando la mirada e inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza.

Fue entonces que Emma comprendió por dónde comenzaría ese viaje.

«Gold»

Al salir vieron que David, Blanca, Ruby y Mulan las estaban esperando. Regina abrió la boca para protestar por la presencia de su hijastra, pero ella se anticipó.

«No me importa si no quieres mi ayuda, Regina. No me rendiré»

La mujer se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una respuesta cargada de rencor y desprecio. Comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de Gold sin añadir nada más. Cuando entraron todos a la vez, Rumpelstiltskin quedó bastante perplejo.

«Dejadme adivinar. Nuestro equipo de salvación por la nueva amenaza de Storybrooke. Y algún intruso» añadió con sus ojos fijos en Regina.

Ella no se dejó ni por un momento turbar por su mirada.

«Necesito una cosa. Para un hechizo de localización»

Gold sonrió

«¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? ¿Por qué tendría que importarme?»

«Pagaré lo que quieras» intervino Emma aburrida «Dispara»

«¿Cualquier cosa? Interesante»

«No, no haremos ningún trato» dijo Regina firmemente. Después sonrió, apoyando una mano en el mostrador y se acercó a Gold «Pregúntalo otra vez, Rumpelstiltskin»

Él miró alrededor, con la imprevista tentación de reírse en la cara de la mujer que tenía delante. Se inclinó hacia ella, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

«¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?»

Regina alzó el mentón, y pronunció despacio cada palabra para que él la comprendiese bien

«¿Quién te lo está pidiendo?» replicó «Ahora estás casado. Todo lo que posees es tuyo a la mitad. La pregunta justa que hay que hacer es: ¿por qué Belle tendría que ayudarnos?»

Desde la puerta que daba a la trastienda, apareció la muchacha que había espiado la conversación.

«Y la respuesta…» continuó Regina «…es que nos ayudará porque estamos intentando salvar la ciudad de alguien que quiere hacer daño a los amigos de la familia feliz» con un movimiento de la mano señaló a las personas que tenía detrás «¿No es verdad, Belle?»

«Dale lo que necesiten, Rumpel. Te lo ruego. Haz lo que es justo» se le acercó, y le cogió la mano «Por mí»

Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, él asintió.

Regina sabía exactamente dónde golpear. Su única debilidad. Era aún muy buena manipulando a las personas como le placía, era difícil creer que había algo diferente en ella. A Rumpelstiltskin le parecía la misma persona que siempre había sido. O mejor, la persona que él mismo había forjado.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca hizo aparecer delante de ellos una esfera de cristal. En realidad, lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba rota en la parte superior y la base dorada estaba astillada. Parecía que de un momento a otro podría romperse.

Regina la reconoció inmediatamente. Era la esfera que Maléfica siempre llevaba con ella, sobre su báculo, en la que custodiaba la preciosa maldición. Aquella que Regina había roto para robarle la Maldición que había lanzado y creado Storybrooke. La cogió con cuidado de las manos de Rumpelstiltskin. Pero cuando con un gesto de la mano la encantó para que encontrase a Maléfica, algo no salió bien. Aparecieron delante de sus ojos otras dos esferas idénticas.

«¿Qué está pasando?» preguntó Emma perpleja

Regina suspiró, la mirada airada

Todos, automáticamente, se giraron hacia Gold.

«No es su culpa» intervino Regina. «Es Maléfica. Aunque no hay modo de eludir un hechizo de localización sin recurrir a métodos bastante extremos, es posible lograr confundir las huellas»

«Así que solo una de las tres esferas lleva de verdad a donde está Maléfica» concluyó Ruby

«Exactamente. Las otras dos llevarán a lugares en que ha estado y donde ha dejado una huella de ella, por así decirlo»

«¿Cómo la cara de humo que nos ha amenazado delante de la biblioteca?» preguntó Emma

«Exacto. Pero más real, más articulado»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?» preguntó David

«Nos dividimos» decidió Emma «No podemos desperdiciar el hechizo. Nos dividimos en grupos. Nos reuniremos en mi oficina cuando el hechizo termine. Que nadie se enfrente a Maléfica solo, mejor, que nadie se le enfrente, punto»

En cuanto David miró a Blanca, esta asintió, dispuesta a seguir la esfera que salió primero de la tienda. Ruby sonrió maliciosamente, cogiendo a Mulan de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia la segunda esfera.

«Ven, Mulan. Por lo que parece, estamos formando ese tipo de pareja»

«Ruby, que te he oído»

No hizo caso a las palabras de Emma, saliendo de la tienda.

«Bah, parece que quedamos nosotras dos» le dijo a Regina con una sonrisa.

Regina siguió inmediatamente a la tercera esfera.

«No perdamos tiempo»

 

«Llevamos horas caminando» se lamentó Emma

«A penas dos» la contradijo la morena

Estaban vagando por el bosque, ya se habían salido del sendero indicado, siguiendo la esfera. Tras algunos minutos de silencio, la rubia habló de nuevo.

«¿Ya sabes que la encontraremos nosotras, verdad?»

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Emma?»

«Bueno, no habrías mandado a Ruby y a Mulan si hubieras pensado que tendrían la posibilidad de encontrarse de frente a Maléfica. Ninguna de las dos tiene poderes mágicos y sé que no las habrías dejado marcharse sabiendo que si se encontraron a Maléfica no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo»

«Tampoco tus padres tiene poderes mágicos» le recordó

«Ellos se las arreglan siempre de un modo u otro»

Regina suspiró.

«Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, créeme» le dijo con una sonrisa provocadora «De todas maneras, no es exactamente apropiado decir que Ruby no tiene poderes mágicos. Al contrario, su capacidad para transformarse en lobo es rara y envidada por muchos» precisó «Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Es solo un truco, no puede estar en tres sitios a la vez. Pero debe moverse muy rápido entre los lugares en los que quiere que las esferas se detengan, apareciendo y desapareciendo en cada uno de ellos, hasta que lleguemos a donde ella quiere»

«Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que estamos caminando derechas a su trampa?»

«Solo tú y yo, querida. Ella me busca a mí, así que dejará en paz a los demás»

Emma se paró en seco cuando lo comprendió. A continuación, echó a correr para alcanzar a Regina.

«Los has dejado marchar porque no querías que estuvieran en peligro, ninguno de ellos. No has querido su ayuda desde el comienzo» razonó en alta voz.

«Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de que nadie más muera por mi culpa»

«Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído a mí?» sonrió burlonamente «¿Es tu modo de decirme que finalmente somos amigas?»

Regina rio, sacudiendo la cabeza

«¿Quién dice que te estoy llevando conmigo?» preguntó enigmáticamente «¿Conoces el punto exacto del bosque en el que estamos ahora, Emma?»

Ella miró alrededor atentamente, pero todo era igual, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban y había estado muy ocupada en prestar atención a Regina que había descuidado prestar atención al camino.

«Bah, no, pero ya estoy aquí, así que no vale»

Regina se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta.

«Nos vemos esta tarde, Emma» le dedicó una débil sonrisa «Lo lograré, ¿ok? Volveré a casa. Puedes decirle a Henry que lo he prometido» la rubia la miró con intriga, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin comprender.

A continuación, Regina la miró una vez más a los ojos, tan intensamente, como si quisiera añadir algo más. Pero en el último momento, pareció pensárselo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Movió la muñeca de forma decidida, pero fluida y Emma se sintió envuelta en una sensación extraña, como si todo su cuerpo fuese sumergido en un líquido caliente y denso. Se sintió arrastrada por unos instantes, y cuando reabrió los ojos, estaba de pie en la comisaría.

«Maldición»

 

Sabía que Emma se enfadaría con ella, pero no le importaba. No estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a la única amiga que tenía en aquella ciudad, y quizás también porque era la única otra persona que poseía magia. Bueno, aparte de Gold. Pero, ¿en qué tipo de universo paralelo Gold la habría ayudado a destruir a Maléfica?

Se rio consigo misma ante ese pensamiento.

Tenía que continuar sola, de ahí en adelante.

Era así y basta.

Tenía que hacerlo sola.

Era su batalla y era justo que fuera la única que la luchara. Así había enfrentado siempre todas las batallas a las que la vida la había empujado.

Después de todo era su redención, no la de Emma.

 

«¿Emma?»

«David. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?»

Tanto él como Blanca estaban completamente mojados, sentados en las sillas de la oficina de Emma, esperando tener noticias de las otras parejas.

«Seguimos la esfera hasta el muelle, pero después cayó al suelo, como si el hechizo hubiera terminado. Nos dimos la vuelta y Maléfica estaba allí»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma, confusa «Creíamos que nos estaba esperando a nosotras»

«Bah, tiene sentido. Cuando vio que éramos nosotros nos lanzó al agua, diciendo que iría a robarle la magia que necesitaba para golpear a Regina a alguien vagamente útil y desapareció»

Emma inspiró, y cerró los ojos.

«Pienso que Regina lo sospechaba, me ha traído aquí porque no quería que me arriesgase a encontrarme en un hipotético enfrentamiento»

«Pensamos que Maléfica quiere usar tus poderes para hacerle daño a Regina, pero no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo piensa robarlos»

Emma suspiró

Las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más.

 

Regina continuó caminando, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sabía que, sin Emma allí para ayudarla, estaba prácticamente caminando hacia su propia condena a muerte. Pero no podría poner en peligro la vida de la rubia que, en los últimos meses, siempre había estado a su lado.

Al comienzo, Regina lo había encontrado fastidioso e inconveniente, pero poco a poco, se había acostumbrado a esa extraña relación de amistad.

Ella y Emma, en el fondo, tenían en común algo fundamental para ambas: Henry.

A menudo Emma se quedaba en su casa tras acompañar a Henry de la escuela, y cenaban juntos, hablando de esto y de aquello, sin que el pasado de Regina saliera a flote o las cosas que había hecho. Tenía que admitir que se había aficionado, aunque lentamente, a la muchacha que tanto había insistido en ser su amiga.

Recordaba cuando se habían encontrado en Granny’s y Emma le había ofrecido beber algo solo para excusarse por el hecho de que Robin Hood decidiera volver junto a su mujer. Regina había reído, porque era algo por lo que solo Emma habría podido excusarse. Le había dicho que no veía cómo  las decisiones de Robin podían ser culpa de ella y que no le importaba. Que ella no estaba enamorada de él.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, Regina se reía por dentro. Ni a su amor verdadero había logrado amar. Ni siquiera a él. Para Regina era una clara señal de que enamorarse no era para ella, no era su destino. Nunca había sido buena en las historias de amor. El único hombre de su vida, aquel por el que siempre estaría ahí, era Henry. Si Robin le había enseñado algo, era eso. Nadie podía lograr llenar el corazón de Regina tanto como el pensamiento de su pequeño príncipe. Su vida sin Henry estaría privada de significado. Y era irónico, porque si no hubiera hecho las cosas que ahora lamentaba tanto, si Emma no hubiera nacido y no hubiera roto la maldición, ella nunca habría tenido a su hijo.  Y era, más o menos, la única persona sin la cual Regina estaba segura de que no podría vivir.

Sin embargo.

Sin embargo algo faltaba.

Ese amor en sentido romántico, aquel que le daba ganas de vomitar cada vez que miraba a los Charmings. Le provocaba nausea, sí, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le entraba curiosidad.

Pensó en Daniel. Habían pasado algo así como cincuenta años desde su muerte. Su recuerdo era aún fuerte y sabía que se habían amado. Pero sabía también que por muy fuerte que fuera, aquel sentimiento no era parecido al que sentían Blanca y David. Largas reflexiones la habían llevado a concluir que Daniel, quizás, no había sido su verdadero amor, pero tampoco Robin lo era. Desde hace tiempo se había resignado al hecho de que nunca lo encontraría.

Así, inmersa en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que la pequeña esfera de vidrio se había parado delante de ella solo cuando chocó con ella.

Se paralizó al verla caer al suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que una figura se acercaba, una mujer con un largo traje magenta y un bastón.

«Maléfica»

«Regina. Finalmente solas»

 

Algunos minutos después entraron en la oficina de Emma Robin Hood y uno de sus compañeros, Will Scarlet, sosteniendo a Mulan, a quien le costaba caminar.

«¿Qué diablos ha pasado?» preguntó Emma corriendo a su lado

«Belle la ha encontrado dentro de la biblioteca cuando ha ido a abrir hace unos minutos, estábamos pasando por allí cuando escuchamos los gritos»

«Mulan, ¿estás bien?»

La muchacha asintió.

«Solo me he golpeado la cabeza y creo que mi brazo está roto»

«Tenemos que llevarte al hospital»

«Le hemos dicho lo mismo, pero ha dicho que era de vital importancia llegar hasta ti lo antes posible»

Emma apoyó las manos en sus hombros

Entonces comprendió que algo en todo eso faltaba. O mejor, alguien.

«¿Dónde está Ruby?»

Mulan inspiró con gran dificultad.

«Ha dicho…» un dolor en el brazo la distrajo  e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para continuar «Ha dicho que le servía su clase de magia»

«¿Le servía para qué?» preguntó Emma en un susurro.

Mulan respiro entrecortadamente, emitiendo un susurro estrangulado

«Para despertar a la bestia»

 

«Te ha llevado un poco, querida» la provocó Regina, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

«Bah, he estado un poco ocupada con tu bella muchachita»

La sonrisa burlona que había puesto hasta hacía un momento despareció del rostro de Regina sin dejar huella.

«¿Qué le has hecho?» preguntó con una rabia en su voz que creía haber perdido.

«Oh, magnifico, Regina. La tienes aún. La rabia, la sed de venganza. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te decía? Mantén aferrada la venganza porque será lo único que te quede cuando todo  el mundo te abandone. Parece que, finalmente, estamos ahí. Dime, ¿mi consejo te ha sido de ayuda? Aférrate a la venganza, porque te dará fuerza»

Regina no respondió, apretó la mandíbula e intentó reflexionar sobre qué movimiento sería el más inteligente en ese momento.

«Iré a quitarle a la bella muchachita sus poderes mágicos, ahora. Prometo que te la devolveré en cuanto haya terminado. Sé lo celosa que eres con tus juguetes»

Regina decidió mandar al diablo la prudencia y alzó las manos en el aire, intentando golpear a la bruja que tenía delante y hacerla aterrizar contra un árbol a sus espaldas, pero ella fue más veloz, disolviéndose en humo antes de que la magia lograra alcanzarla.

«Maldición» gritó Regina en mitad del bosque. Pero tras poco tiempo, la rabia la dejó y sus ojos se ofuscaron por el remordimiento «Emma» murmuró. Si la hubiese mantenido a su lado, Maléfica no la habría cogido.

Cruzando las manos se teletransportó a la oficina de la sheriff, sin la más mínima idea de cómo comunicar la noticia a los dos idiotas.

 

Lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

«Emma»

«Regina, estás bien, gracias al cielo»

«Creía que Maléfica te había cogido. Ha dicho…» comenzó, callándose de repente.

Miró a los presentes, confusa, notando que Mulan y Ruby no estaban allí. Su mirada perpleja se detuvo en la rubia.

«Ruby ha desaparecido. Maléfica la quería a ella desde el principio» murmuró Emma

Y Regina maldijo su propio nombre, por la enésima persona inocente perdida por su culpa.

 


	3. Hide the beast deeper inside

Emma no comprendía cómo le era siempre tan difícil seguirle el paso a Regina, aunque ella siempre llevara incómodos zapatos altos de tacón.

Tenía clase, eso, como mínimo, se lo tenía que conceder. Cuando, finalmente, entraron al hospital, encontraron a Robin, Marian y Will en la sala de espera. Hood se puso en pie apenas vio a Regina. Ella lo ignoró, quizás incluso sin darse cuenta, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación donde estaba reposando Mulan. Una vez dentro, Regina se paralizó.

La expresión dura que tenía en el rostro se hizo aún más inexpresiva y Emma comprendió que estaba enfadada consigo misma por lo que le había sucedido a la mujer que tenía delante.

«¿Qué le ha pasado?» preguntó despacio, acercándose a su cama

«Se golpeó la cabeza, tiene un brazo roto» enumeró Emma «Quién sabe qué más. Conociéndola, habrá luchado contra Maléfica hasta perder el conocimiento»

«No logro creerlo. Mira su cara»

Emma observó el ojo, más oscuro de lo que debería ser, el labio sangrante, un corte en la mejilla izquierda, otro sobre la ceja derecha. Regina alzó la mano hacia su dirección, pasándola delicadamente sobre las heridas. Después la pasó sobre el brazo y Emma vio que ya no había sangre en las vendas ni moratones alrededor del ojo. Tras unos instantes, Regina se giró hacia ella.

«La has curado»

«Lo que he podido. El brazo le dolerá, pero ya no está roto. Las costillas están de nuevo en su sitio, he cortado la hemorragia interna y he hecho desaparecer cortes y morados. No tengo remedio para curarla de sus recuerdos, me temo»

Emma sonrió

«Gracias»

La morena se encogió de hombros

«¿Por qué? No te he curado a ti»

«Alguien tenía que decírtelo, y yo estoy aquí»

Regina apoyo las manos en su cadera con expresión irritada.

«Miss Swan, no lo he hecho para tener algún tipo de recompensa, no me sirve que me dore la píldora. Estoy acostumbrada a que no me den las gracias por las cosas amables que hago, aunque he de concordar que son sucesos más únicos que extraños»

Emma frunció el ceño ante su tono serio y firme

«Cuando le salvaste la vida a mi madre, el agradecimiento fue la mano del Rey y convertirte en reina, ¿o me equivoco?»

Algo, un chispazo oscuro, atravesó sus ojos. Y Regina comprendió que había dicho lo más equivocado que podría haber dicho en ese momento.

«Aquel agradecimiento, Miss Swan, desembocó en la muerte del hombre que amaba cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, en su abuelo que se metía en mi cama cada noche sin preocuparse de lo que yo tenía que decir al respecto, en una vida de infelicidad y en quedarme dormida cada noche entre lágrimas mientras su madre, en la habitación de al lado, me escuchaba y no tenía el valor de ponerse de mi parte»

«Regina, yo…»

«Ahórreselo. Las personas como usted, su madre y su abuelo, Miss Swan, son el motivo por el que dejé de hacer cosas amables en un primer momento. ¿Por qué en lugar de un agradecimiento no intenta hacer un acto amable usted también?»

Sin añadir nada más, pasó por delante de Emma, abriendo violentamente la puerta de la habitación con un gesto de la mano y disolviéndose en humo apenas dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

Emma se preguntó por qué no se habría limitado a mantener la boca cerrada desde un primer momento.

 

Apenas se había servido el segundo whisky cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta. Al principio, pensó en ignorarlo, pero cuando la persona de fuera tocó de nuevo, comprendió que si no atendía, Henry podría despertarse.

La persona que vio parada en su umbral hizo que en tiempo record alzara la vista al cielo.

«Miss Swan» suspiró de manera cansada «¿Está intentando despertar a nuestro hijo, por casualidad?» y se tragó de un tirón todo el contenido del vaso que tenía en las manos

Emma sonrió involuntariamente.

«¿Qué?»

«Has dicho nuestro hijo. Nuestro» se señaló a ella primero y después a Regina un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que cursi que debía estar sonriendo por ese motivo.

«Por el amor de Dios» susurró ella en respuesta, revirando de nuevo los ojos, batiendo el record que apenas había establecido «Entra, necesito servirme otro whisky para continuar esta conversación»

Emma la siguió al despacho.

Regina, de espadas a ella, sirvió dos vasos con el mismo líquido que tenía en el vaso cuando abrió la puerta. Pasó uno a Emma, que lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Siento mucho lo que dije antes» se excusó sentándose en el sofá.

Regina suspiró.

«No tendría que haberte respondido de aquel modo. Tendría que haber dicho solamente gracias, y quedarme callada. Por otro lado, no puedo pretender que estés dotada de algún tipo de tacto a juzgar por el comportamiento de tus padres»

Fue el turno de Emma para revirar los ojos.

«Mira que todos ya han notado que has dejado de intentar matar a mi madre. Puedes decirlo, ¿sabes? Que la has perdonado y que has vuelto a quererla. Fuiste su madrastra por mucho tiempo»

Regina puso cara de disgusto

«No me gustan estas insinuaciones, nunca he sentido nada más que desprecio por tu madre. Y el único motivo por el que no estoy intentando matarla es que es la abuela de Henry» aclaró, dando después un sorbo al whisky, sentándose en frente de Emma, que sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una ligera risa.

«Eres tan testaruda»

«Y tú eres tan desvergonzada»

Emma le dio vueltas al vaso entre las manos, tomó un sorbo y continuó mirando hacia abajo mientras tomaba el valor para preguntar.

«¿Por qué pensaste que Maléfica me había atrapado a mí?»

Regina se vio atrapada.

«Era lo que más lógica tenía. Dijo que robaría la magia a una persona que conocía y pensé en ti»

«Pero poco antes habías dicho que también Ruby tenía magia. Magia codiciada por muchos, incluso»

«La tuya es más codiciada. Magia blanca, el producto de Amor Verdadero. La Salvadora. Di por descontado que te había atrapado a ti»

«Lo pensaste porque te sentiste culpable por no haberme dejado donde pudieras verme, por no haberme protegido»

«No eres mi hija» dijo riendo «Podrías ir tranquilamente a jugar donde no pueda verte y dormiría en paz, querida»

«Y entonces, ¿por qué has pensado en mí?»

«Eres la otra madre de Henry, la única amiga que tengo. Era lógico pensar que te había cogido a ti»

«Mi super poder dice que estás mintiendo»

Regina rio amargamente, se puso en pie, y le dio la espalda.

«Dijo que había cogido a mi muchachita» pronunció las últimas dos palabras con una rabia que tomó a Emma desprevenida. Puso atención en omitir el “hermosa” que Maléfica había usado «Que le quitaría los poderes mágicos y al final me la devolvería. _Sé lo celosa que eres con tus juguetes_ , me dijo» Regina rio con aspereza «Aún no ha visto nada» su voz se resquebrajó ligeramente durante su amenaza, seguida de un sorbo de whisky

«¿Por qué Maléfica pensaría eso de Ruby?»

«No lo sé, honestamente. Pienso que a lo mejor observó la reunión de la asamblea y vio que Ruby salió en mi defensa. Habrá sacado sus conclusiones»

«¿Y tú pensaste que se refería a mí?» preguntó Emma, con un hilo de voz

Vio los hombros de Regina descender.

«Solo estaba preocupada por tus poderes. No te ilusiones, Swan»

Miró a Regina mientras se servía otra copa y se giraba, para pasarle la botella. La rubia se bebió de un solo trago la bebida y después lo llenó de nuevo casi hasta el borde, dejando la botella en la mesa baja entre ella y Regina.

«Sin embargo, debes admitirlo, nuestra amistad es singular» le dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa. Y era verdad por tantos motivos que Regina no perdió tiempo en repasarlos todos en su mente antes de reír. El sonido de aquella risa aligeró el corazón de Emma.

«La Malvada y la Salvadora»

Emma se bebió de nuevo su vaso y tras dejarlo al lado de la botella se levantó, poniéndose frente a Regina.

«Es difícil considerarte mi malvada»

«Es difícil considerarte mi salvadora»

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, apenas las separaba medio metro, y Emma había bebido demasiado whisky y Regina estaba demasiado herida.

Emma, sencillamente, hubiera querido decirle que, aunque no era su salvadora, querría, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, serlo. Hubiera querido que Regina bajara sus malditas defensas solo el tiempo necesario para comprender que Emma nunca se rendiría, no con ella, que lo único que quería era que fuera feliz. Que estuviera a salvo.

Pero no podía decirlo.

No podía, después de todo el empeño, de todos sus esfuerzos por convertirse en amiga de la madre de su hijo, no podía hacerla huir porque sentía algo dentro de ella que nunca debería haber sentido. Así que hizo lo que había hecho desde el día en que habían vencido a la Reina de las Nieves, meses antes,  enterrar  en lo más profundo de su ser aquel sentimiento al que solo ahora comenzaba a ponerle nombre, pero que hacía muchísimo tiempo había comenzado a florecer dentro de ella.

Regina, por su parte, hubiera querido decirle que se marchara. Que cogiera a Henry y huyera lejos, lo más lejos posible de la muerte que la seguía fuera donde fuera, de la infelicidad que siempre estaba tras sus pasos.

Hubiera querido decirle que se marchara y que fuera feliz y que dejara de preocuparse por ella, por una estúpida amistad golpeada y llena de vendas. Que dejara de preocuparse por herirla y pensara solo en seguir adelante. Las personas, Regina lo sabía, siempre estaban mejor después de haberla dejado atrás y marcharse por su camino.

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada de lo que pensaban. Era muy difícil.

Regina fue la primera en desviar la mirada y girarse, dejando su vaso.

«Mañana por la mañana, llevo a Henry a tu casa. Se quedará contigo, donde podrás protegerlo, donde su vida no correrá peligro por mi presencia. Quiero que esté seguro»

«No hay lugar en el mundo en que Henry se sienta más seguro que a tu lado»

Regina rio amargamente

«No sé si lo has notado, pero mi lado es donde una persona inocente hoy ha sido secuestrada. Si le pasase a Henry, no me lo perdonaría nunca»

«Tú no estabas al lado de Ruby. Pero si estás junto a Henry, nada malo puede pasarle. Sé que lo protegerías a cualquier precio, y lo sabes tú también»

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

«Después soy yo la testaruda»

«Bah, hago lo mejor para mantenerme a tu altura» bromeó Emma

«Si algo me sucediese, Emma» se giró hacia ella, dando un paso hacia su dirección y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos «encárgate de él»

«No te pasará nada. No lo permitiré»

«Pero si así fuera, debes hacer todo lo posible para que él esté a salvo»

«Regina, por favor»

«Prométemelo»

«No te sucederá nada malo»

«Emma, prométemelo y basta, debo saberlo»

«¡No puedo prometértelo! No puedo y basta, porque si te pasase algo Henry nunca más estará bien, nunca más se sentirá seguro. Nadie puede recuperarse de perder a una madre, y él te quiere mucho, Regina. Si te sucediese algo, lo destruiría. Así que no hagas tonterías y sobrevive. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti o por mí, hazlo por Henry»

Al decir el nombre del hijo en común, Emma tomó su mano entre las suyas. La morena asintió, suspirando.

«Te acompaño a la puerta» le dijo despacio «Es tarde y mañana tenemos que comenzar a buscar a Ruby enseguida»

Emma asintió, comprendiendo que aquel era su modo de cerrar la conversación.

Por otro lado cuando, como en cada conversación, llegaban a un punto muerto, no había mucho más que hacer sino rendirse al hecho de que ninguna de las dos daría nunca la razón a la otra.

 

Buscaron a Ruby durante todo el día siguiente. Nada parecía funcionar. Maléfica tenía una predisposición para eludir los hechizos de localización y habían buscado en todos los sitios más conocidos de Storybrooke, pero no habían encontrado nada.

«Hay un libro que me dio Belle» dijo de repente Emma cuando Regina abrió la puerta «Los 101 modos de encontrar a una persona» la morena le hizo señas para que entrara.

«La cena está casi lista. Quítate la chaqueta, deja el libro polvoriento y siéntate a la mesa. Quiero que la vida de Henry continúe con normalidad, así que ahora cenaremos como una familia normal y después hablaremos del libro. ¿Todo claro?»

La única respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Cuando Regina hacía uno de sus discursos, Emma se encontraba a menudo con dificultades para hacer otra cosa que no fuera consentir.

La cena transcurrió entre las historias de Henry de la escuela y sus preguntas inquisitorias sobre Maléfica, pero al final Regina le dijo que era hora de irse a la cama, ya que al día siguiente tenía colegio.

Ella y Emma se dirigieron al despacho, con el libro en la mano, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a buscar algo útil entre esos 101 modos de seguir la pista a una persona.

Alrededor de una semana después, habían puesto en práctica todos los hechizos, los trucos, los consejos escritos en aquel libro, uno a uno, y también algo más.

Pero Ruby estaba inhallable. Parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Cada noche Emma se dirigía casa de los  Mills, cenaban con Henry y después leían los nuevos libros que Belle cada cierto tiempo les llevaba. Y hablaban. De cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza, de por qué una reina había aprendido a cocinar la lasaña, del tipo de música que escuchaban, solo había un asunto que seguía intocable: el pasado de Regina.  Lo poco que Emma sabía era recabado de medias frases y puntadas que ponía juntas para crear un cuadro que estaba muy lejos de estar completo.

«¡No puedo más, es completamente inútil!» soltó Emma, tirando el libro que tenía en la mano en el sofá y levantándose.

«Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo. Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ruby desapareció, leer libros no nos está ayudando a encontrarla y seguramente no la traeremos de vuelta»

«Propongo cambiar de táctica»

«¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Llamar a Maléfica y pedirle por favor que nos devuelva a la amiga de infancia de tu madre?»

Emma reviró los ojos.

«¿Tienes una idea mejor?»

El silencio de Regina le dijo todo lo que quería saber.

«Estoy tan cansada» admitió la morena, levantándose de la incómoda silla de madera y dejándose caer en el sofá en el que Emma había tirado el libro «Solo quiero encontrar a la muchacha y salvarla. No es justo. No debería haber muerto así solo por haberme defendido»

«Regina, por lo que sabemos aún está viva»

Emma se puso al lado en el sofá, cogiéndole una mano

«Han pasado dos semanas, Emma. Si de verdad hubiera tenido intención de devolverla, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No crees?»

Emma no logró encontrar dentro de sí suficiente convicción para decir aunque fuera media verdad, así que se limitó a apretar la mano que tenía en la suya.

«Al menos nadie más me defenderá, ahora que Ruby ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Los otros estarán todos a salvo»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Yo siempre te defenderé. Si lo hubiera hecho antes, aquel día, quizás ahora estaría yo con Maléfica»

«¡No lo digas ni en broma, Emma! Si te hubiera cogido a ti, me habría destrozado. Y a Henry»

Sin pensar, Emma se acercó a la otra mujer, y la abrazó fuerte durante unos segundos, después relajó el agarre, pero sin alejarse de ella.

«Encontraremos una solución, Regina. Encontraremos a Ruby y la traeremos a casa sana y salva. Te lo prometo»

«Este es el motivo por el que no me gustan los abrazos» murmuró Regina, que en cambio lo está devolviendo.

«¿Por el contacto físico?»

«Porque no puedo ver tu cara y saber si estás mintiendo»

Emma rio ligeramente, alejándose y mirando a Regina a los ojos

«Encontraremos una solución» repitió lentamente «Te lo prometo»

Y Regina se concedió, solo por esa vez, creerla.

 

Tras haber acompañado a Emma a la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina para dejar sus vasos en el fregadero, y en ese momento tuvo una sensación, como poco, heladora, un gélido escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Fue, entonces, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió violentamente, un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la entrada invadió toda la casa.

Henry salió corriendo de su cuarto. Regina le gritó para asegurarse de que la escuchara

«Tienes que decirle a Emma lo que está pasando. Dile que yo la buscaré cuando todo haya acabado, probablemente deberán esperar en el hospital» le sugirió al hijo. Después lo envolvió en una nube purpura y lo hizo desaparecer.

Salió corriendo hacia la entrada, y se encontró con una escena aterradora.

Ruby estaba tirada en el suelo, al final de los escalones de la entrada, sin conocimiento. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y cortes y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Al final del sendero, estaba ella, en su vestido magenta, inmóvil.

«¿Qué le has hecho?» le gritó

«Oh, querida, no te enfades conmigo. Solo le ha sacado lo que necesitaba de ella»

«No puedes haberlo hecho. No puedes haber separado al lobo de la muchacha sin haberla matado»

Mientras lo decía, se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, era eso exactamente lo que había hecho para obtener lo que quería.

«Relájate, tu hurón está aún vivo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo si no haces algo»

Regina movió una mano, lanzando una lluvia de fuego contra la mujer que tenía delante. Pero el fuego se disolvió con un ligero movimiento de la mano de su rival.

«¿Por qué me he perdonado hacerlo si de todas maneras estás tan enfadada conmigo, querida?»

Regina no la estaba escuchando. Quería solo proteger a las personas que quería y la única manera de hacerlo era eliminando a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

Materializó flechas de metal y las lanzó contra Maléfica, quien las explotó en el aire. Cuando movió de nuevo la muñeca, Regina rodó por el aire y terminó chocando contra el árbol que tenía a su derecha.

«No luchas desde hace mucho tiempo, Regina. ¿Estás segura de saber aún cómo se hace?»

A pesar de sentir un lacerante dolor en medio de la cara y en el hombro derecho, se puso de nuevo en pie.

«Estate atenta, Maléfica. La bestia está comenzado a dejarse ver»

Con un gesto seco, rompió el bastón de la mujer, que se distrajo el tiempo necesario para que Regina la lanzara unos diez metros hacia atrás y estrellarla contra un coche al otro lado de la calle, provocando que la alarma del mismo comenzase a sonar.

Se levantó inmediatamente, elevando por los aires a Regina. Pero esta vez, ella estaba preparada, y se teltransportó,  apareciendo detrás de la mujer de magenta y empujándola contra el mismo árbol contra el que poco antes ella misma había chocado.

«Bah, atenta querida. Porque también está empezando a verse la tuya. Esconde la bestia en lo más profundo, Regina. Continúa fingiendo que eres buena y un día podrás, incluso, convencerte a ti misma. Pero a mí no»

En ese momento, una lluvia de cuervos se abalanzó sobre ella, picándola e hiriéndola en todas partes. Mientras sentía sus picos y alas en su piel, algo frío le tocó el pecho. Una mano atravesó su tórax y envolvió su corazón. Cada latido le resonó en los oídos.

_Uno. Dos, Tres._

Después la mano se retiró, extrayendo su corazón consigo.

Tras algunos segundos de pánico, Regina se envolvió en fuego incinerando a los pájaros que tenía alrededor y reapareciendo rápidamente después en los escalones de su casa, al lado del cuerpo de Ruby. Alzando la mano en el aire, aferró el cuello de la mujer a unos metros de ella. Ella fue elevada algunos centímetros del suelo, pero sonrió burlonamente.

«Puedes elegir, querida. Puedes salvar a tu cachorrita, o puedes intentar matarme y recuperar tu corazón»

Podía ver la rabia ciega en los ojos de Regina.

Lograba percibir lo fácil que le hubiera sido para ella poner fin a su vida simplemente cerrando los dedos. Pero el estilo de Regina era mucho más sofisticado y doloroso.

Fue suficiente ese momento de vacilación para desaparecer mágicamente y encontrarse de nuevo al final del sendero.

«Elige. Lucha y déjala morir. O sé una cobarde y salva su vida»

En ese momento la mirada de Regina se posó en la muchacha desmayada a sus pies.

«Esta es la elección más fácil de mundo» respondió, agachándose y cogiendo a Ruby en sus brazos, sintiendo, al hacerlo, un dolor agudo en su hombro derecho, y comenzó a respirar con dificulta «Tendré otros días para elegir ser valiente. Pero solo este momento para salvar su vida»

Sin añadir nada más, una nube de humo púrpura la rodeó, transportando a ambas a la sala de espera del hospital.

Vio a Henry, aún en pijama, que había arrastrado a todos allí rápidamente. Vio a Emma caminar hacia ella y la muchacha en sus brazos recobró el conocimiento mientras Regina caía de rodillas.

Su hombro estaba herido, la cara, los brazos, las piernas. Cada parte de ella sangraba a causa del asalto de los cuervos. Ruby no estaba mejor.

Alzó una mano, rozando el rostro de Regina. Sus dedos encontraron la sangre y el rostro de la mujer más vieja se contorsionó de dolor por un momento.

«Me has salvado» murmuró débilmente

La acostó en el suelo, mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

«No lo bastante»

Lo último que logró registrar fueron dos fuertes brazos rodeándola a la altura del pecho y dos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

«Emma» dijo despacio.

Después, el mundo a su alrededor se hizo oscuridad.


	4. 4. Kiss away the pain of my wounded heart

Emma permaneció sentada al lado de Regina, observando sus heridas, hasta perder la conciencia del tiempo. Tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda, el que Ruby había acariciado, pero tenía otro más arriba que le atravesaba el extremo del parpado, desde la ceja hasta la sien. Había cortes profundos en sus brazos y torso, parecían mordiscos, o mejor dicho picotazos, como si hubiera sido atacada por una bandada de pájaros. El corazón de Emma se apretó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, esa era una hipótesis más que probable.

Cuando los parpados de Regina vibraron y se abrieron, Whale aún no había ido a visitarla, estaba ocupado con Ruby.

«Regina» murmuró Emma, apretándole la mano «Despacio, tienes heridas bastante profundas»

Escuchó una risa sarcástica escaparse de sus temblorosos labios y aquello fue la confirmación de que no solo estaba despierta, sino que sabía exactamente dónde estaba y con quién estaba hablando.

«No tienes ni idea» murmuró, intentando sentarse.

«Despacio, despacio» repitió Emma, ayudándola enseguida «¿Cómo te sientes?»

No era necesario una respuesta, le basto la mirada que Regina le lanzó, con el ojo izquierdo semi cerrado a causa de la herida.

«Llévame con Ruby»

«Deberías reposar. No saben si se recuperara pronto y aún no se ha despertado»

«Emma. Llévame con Ruby» pidió de nuevo, con decisión. Pero, después su voz se volvió insegura y se redujo a poco más que un susurro cuando dijo las únicas palabras que Emma nunca habría pensado escuchar salir de su boca «Por favor»

Emma la ayudó a levantarse con un suspiro, y la condujo a la habitación de Ruby. Regina lograba caminar sola, pero estaba visiblemente débil. Cuando entraron, lo primero que Emma vio fue que Whale se había ido hacía rato y ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a fingir que comprobaba cómo estaba Regina.

«Mantente lejos de ella» dijo fríamente Granny observando mientras la morena, con la mirada fija en Ruby, se acercaba a su cabecero.

Blanca y David se pusieron en pie, listos a aplacar los ánimos de todos. Regina pareció que ni la escuchaba, se limitó a continuar y apoyar ambas manos en el rostro de la muchacha. Emma reconoció la tristeza dentro de sus ojos mientras rozaba su rostro, aquella sensación de impotencia contra lo que le habían hecho.

«Debe saberlo» murmuró Regina «Debe saber que lo siento mucho»

«Aléjate de ella» repitió la abuela de la muchacha

Pero Regina cerró los ojos, inspirando. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente sobre la piel de su rostro y después se desplazaron a su cuello, los hombros, los brazos, hasta cogerle las manos. Lo que sucedió dejó de piedra a todos los presentes, excepto a Emma, que ya lo había visto algunas semanas antes con Mulan. Las manos de Regina se desplazaron, colocándose una sobre su pecho y otra sobre su estómago, una luz tenue entre sus manos y el cuerpo de la muchacha captó la atención de David.

«Blanca» dijo con tono incierto. Ella comprendió al vuelo.

«Sí. Está usando magia blanca» murmuró

Y Emma se preguntó cómo ella no se había dado cuenta la primera vez. El esfuerzo necesario para curar las heridas hizo tambalearse hacia un lado a Regina. Rápidamente, Emma rodeó con sus brazos su torso, sosteniéndola.

«Te tengo. Ya me encargo yo, te tengo» murmuró. Regina le permitió que sostuviera parte de su propio peso.

Ruby abrió lentamente los ojos.

«Lo siento»

«Regina, la has curado, está bien así» susurró de nuevo Emma «La has salvado»

«No lo suficiente» admitió con voz rota «Lo siento, Ruby, por no haber podido salvar al lobo»

La muchacha cruzó su mirada con expresión cansada, pero logró sonreír débilmente.

«Regina» susurró «nunca le habría permitido arrebatármelo, lo sabes. Es una parte demasiado grande de mí»

La reina siguió mirándola con expresión confusa. Ambas estaban cansadas y débiles, así que Ruby intentó decirle lo esencial con las menos palabras posibles.

«Cuando comprendió que no lograría arrancármelo sin matarme, esperó que me transformara bajo la luna llena y cogió solo un poco de mi pelo. Dijo que le sería necesario más tiempo, pero que no importaba. Sabía que si me mataba, tú le arrancarías la cabeza, el único motivo por el que estoy viva es que tú estás de mi lado, Regina»

«El único motivo por el que estás viva es el miedo que aquella mujer me tiene» la corrigió en un susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza «Siento todo a lo que te ha expuesto por mi culpa»

«No fue por tu culpa» la corrigió «Su plan no te tiene a ti como objetivo, te tiene como víctima» le explicó Ruby

Emma se estremeció

«Necesita tu corazón para algo grande. Estamos todos en peligro, Regina, y eres la única que puede salvarnos»

Emma percibió sus piernas hacerse menos estables, pero se esforzó para continuar sosteniendo a Regina en pie, pero la tarea estaba resultando difícil.

«Vamos, Regina. Tengo que llevarte a casa»

Tras algunos segundos cuya mirada quedó clavada en la de Ruby, finalmente asintió, permitiendo que Emma la llevara hasta la salida y después al coche.

 

«¿Por qué has curado sus heridas y no las tuyas?» le preguntó apenas Regina estuvo colocada cómodamente en el sofá.

«No tenía suficiente energía para hacer ambas cosas» explicó rápidamente, mientras Emma se sentaba a su lado «Y además, para mí las cicatrices son importantes. Me recuerdan las batallas que he  ganado, los enemigos que he vencido»

La mano de la rubia se dirigió, involuntariamente, hacia el labio superior de Regina, rozando con el pulgar la pequeña cicatriz del lado derecho, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retirarla velozmente  como si se hubiese quemado.

«Hay un botiquín en el baño de la planta alta» le dijo Regina «No creo que pueda subir las escaleras por ahora»

Emma asintió, y corrió hacia el piso de arriba y bajó apenas había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Intentando poner el máximo de delicadeza, comenzó a desinfectar los cortes de la cara de Regina, viéndola hacer muecas cada vez que iba de una herida a otra.

«Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido muy valiente»

«Claro» replicó irónicamente «Escapar de una batalla que estaba perdiendo, muy valiente sin duda»

«Me refería a no ceder a la rabia. Al deseo de venganza ciega que sé que sentiste al mirarla, a la tentación de terminar todo ahí, en ese momento. Sino que en su lugar, elegiste salvar a Ruby, poner la vida de la chica que apenas conoces por delante de la rabia que has cultivado por tanto tiempo»

«La rabia era todo lo que tenía» susurró «Ahora ya no lo es» dijo de modo sencillo y que desarma al mismo tiempo, desviando la mirada para buscar la de Emma «Quiero más para mí misma, otros sentimientos con los que llenar mi corazón» Casi se mordió la lengua al recordar que ni siquiera tenía un corazón que colmar.

Y quizás fue la necesidad de Emma de salvar a todos, de curar a todos o aquel vicio de la familia feliz de tener que recompensar cada buena acción, pero la mano de Emma que estaba desinfectando el corte en su mentón se detuvo y la rubia le acogió el rostro amablemente entre sus manos.

«No me mires así, no quiero tu  piedad»

Emma apenas movió la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos ni un momento, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas.

«Quiero yo ser la causa de cualquier sentimiento que colme tu corazón»

Regina sacudió la cabeza, pero Emma hizo más fuerte el agarre de su rostro, impidiéndole apartar la mirada de la de ella.

«No puedes salvar a todos»

«No quiero salvar a todos»

Dos manos frías y temblorosas se posaron sobre las cálidas y firmes de Emma

«No puedes salvarme, Emma, lo sabes. He recorrido mucho camino, demasiados pasaos me han alejado de aquella muchacha de dieciocho años tan ingenua y buena. Nunca podré volver a ser ella»

«No quiero salvarla a ella» explicó sonriendo, con una sencillez arrebatadora «Quiero salvarte a ti»

Regina movió la cabeza

«Soy muy difícil de salvar»

Pero Emma sabía que los héroes no adquieren ese nombre solo porque dejen propinas abundantes en los restaurantes o porque salven gatitos de los árboles. Se les llama así porque salvan también a quien se niega a ser salvado. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Emma casi deseó merecerse ese título que Henry le había atribuido innumerables veces.

«Nunca dejaré de intentarlo» dijo lentamente.

Se acercó despacio a Regina, mirando a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, a una Regina que tan entrenada estaba en retenerlas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, la besó lentamente en la mejilla, dejando que sus labios quedasen pegados a su piel por varios segundos.

Sintió una cálida sensación en la zona en la que las manos se tocaban, en donde se tocaban sus rostros y todo aquel calor parecía provenir de sus labios. Lentamente, se alejó, mirando a Regina con una mezcla de confusión y de inseguridad.

«Tu rostro»

«Me has curado» murmuró Regina, sorprendida más que ella

«No, yo no he hecho nada»

«Sin embargo lo has hecho. Porque no he sido yo. Y tú eres la que menos control tiene sobre su magia»

Las cejas de Emma se acercaron hasta formar una expresión de confusión. ¿Quién sabe qué otras cicatrices había conseguido curar con un sencillo beso en la mejilla? ¿Quién sabe la profundidad a la que podía llegar, cuántas de las heridas de Regina podría lograr restaurar con un beso?

Cuando se acercó de nuevo para intentarlo, Regina, sin embargo, bajó el rostro, cerrando los ojos.

«No debes hacerlo a la fuerza, porque sientas piedad de mí»

«Deja de decir eso, no tengo piedad de ti»

«Entonces, ¿por qué sigues intentando curarme?»

«¿Quién dice que lo estoy haciendo por ti, Regina? Estoy intentando curarme a mí misma»

Regina se negó a alzar el rostro, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y continuó moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

Entonces, Emma la abrazó, pasando los brazos a su alrededor, intentando hacerle comprender que solo quería protegerla.

«¿Están aún las heridas de tus brazos y en el resto del cuerpo?»

Percibió que Regina sacudía la cabeza

«Están curadas. Gracias»

«No he hecho nada»

«Me has curado»

«Te he besado»

«Es lo mismo»

Emma estaba a punto de responderle que por supuesto no era lo mismo, que había deseado besarla, mientras que curarla había sido espontaneo, en el momento en que se había producido el contacto, pero después se dio cuenta de que era exactamente eso lo que Regina estaba intentando explicarle.

Continuó abrazando a Regina, hasta que los acontecimientos extenuantes del día se dejaron ver y la morena se quedó dormida en el sofá. Emma, de forma delicada, la recostó, le puso por encima un cobertor que habitualmente estaba en el sillón y le apartó los cabellos del rostro.

«Buenas noches, Regina» murmuró dándole un delicado beso en la frente.

«Emma» un sonido parecido a su nombre salió de los labios de la mujer ahora adormilada, con los ojos cerrados, con una pacífica expresión en el rostro.

Aquella visión le arrancó una sonrisa.

Salió sin hacer ruido, preguntándose si alguna vez lograría superar las defensas de Regina lo suficiente para conseguir sanar con un beso no solo las heridas abiertas, sino también todas las cicatrices que la morena arrastraba desde atrás.

 

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron en la oficina de Emma, para intentar comprender cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

«No podemos encontrarla, esto es poco, pero es la verdad, lo hemos intentado dos semanas» observo Blanca con un suspiro.

Ruby les había dicho que el único ruido reconocible que podía distinguir cuando Maléfica no estaba con ella era el ruido del agua que penetraba en la tierra. Rápidamente habían pensado en el río, buscando por todo el bosque a lo largo y a lo ancho, pero no habían encontrado nada. Así que probaron también a buscar por toda la playa y por el muelle, pero sin ningún resultado.

«Pero no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que venga a llevarse el corazón de Regina» puntualizó Emma

«Lo único que se puede hacer es buscar para qué necesita el pelo de un hombre lobo y un corazón, así podemos encontrar un modo para neutralizar cualquier poción que esté preparando»

«Regina, eso presupone que llegue a tu corazón y lo use para algo poco agradable. ¿Qué fin ha tenido tu historia de mejor prevenir que curar?»

«Bah, no podemos prevenir algo si no sabemos qué es, ¿no es verdad?»

Emma suspiró

«No me gusta esta historia»

«Ok, porque yo en cambio no veo la hora de que una loca psicópata que va por ahí maldiciendo a la hija de la tonta que se casó con el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada me arranqué el corazón del pecho y lo añada como ingrediente a un sopa de lobo»

«Regina»

«Emma»

Las dos estaban enzarzadas desde hacía varios segundos en aquella especie de desafío para ver quién miraba a la otra por más tiempo, cuando Blanca  carraspeó.

«Intentar comprender su plan, como decía Regina, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, así que comencemos por ahí y veamos a dónde nos lleva, ¿ok? Preguntaré a Belle si por casualidad ha leído algún hechizo parecido y quizás pueda prestarnos libros en los que buscar»

Ninguna de las dos asintió, pero ninguna de las dos protestó.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa tras medio minuto de intensos golpes, Regina comprendió que tendría que haberse imaginado que Emma no habría dejado pasar aquella discusión tan fácilmente.

«¿A qué debo el placer?»

La rubia entró  en la casa sin saludar o pedir permiso, penetrando hasta la cocina.

«Tenemos que proteger tu corazón»

«¿Tenemos?» Regina subrayó aquella palabra «No tenemos que hacer nada»

«Claro que sí»

«Solo porque me haya besado sobre una mejilla no tiene el derecho de decirme qué es lo mejor que tengo que hacer con mi corazón, Miss Swan»

«No tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo quiero protegerte. Tu corazón es importante»

Regina sacudió la cabeza

«Donde tenga el corazón no es de tu incumbencia»

«Regina, espero de verdad que no se lo hayas confiado de nuevo a aquel ladrón de cuatro pelos»

La mirada de Regina se enfureció  al excusar la acusación.

«¿Parece que ya lo he hecho, no?» murmuró bajo, de modo que la rubia no lograse entender bien sus palabras.

«¿Qué?»

«Déjalo estar, por favor. Deja estar toda esta idea, esta inexplicable pretensión tuya de proteger mi corazón y piensa en lo que haremos cuando Maléfica comience a usarlo»

«¡Regina, por favor! No tiene sentido el modo en el que te estás comportando. Dime qué es lo que pasa, ¿ok?»

Regina odiaba a Emma Swan

Odiaba el modo en que comprendía cuándo las personas estaban mintiendo, odiaba el hecho de que siempre sabía cómo ponerla entre la espada y la pared, odiaba que no lograba odiar a Emma ni siquiera un centésima parte de lo que se odiaba a sí misma.

«¡Porque es demasiado tarde!» gritó a la mujer que la estaba sacando de los nervios «Porque podía elegir entre salvar a Ruby o recobrar mi corazón de las manos de Maléfica y quizás salvar la ciudad entera, pero no podía dejarla morir. ¡No, no quería dejarla morir! Quería ser buena. Quería hacer lo correcto» sacudió la cabeza, su voz se resquebrajó «Y ahora que aquella _maldita_ cosa ya no está dentro de mí puedo ver qué elección increíblemente estúpida hice. Mis emociones me nublaron. Quería ser buena, en cambio he condenado a todos y ahora ni sé cómo solucionarlo»

Maléfica le había devuelto a Ruby a cambio de su propio corazón. Y Regina se sentía estúpida por haber aceptado aquel cambio. Se llevó una mano a la boca, relajando su respiración temblorosa, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose impotente, indefensa, vencida.

Entonces, en ese momento notó dos brazos envolviéndola.

«Nunca te atrevas a hablar más de tu corazón de esa manera»

Regina dejó escapar una temblorosa carcajada. Era obvio que de todo lo que acababa de decir, esa era la elección de Emma como argumento de discusión.

«Tú nunca lo has visto» apoyó  la frente en el hombro de la rubia «Es tan negro» su voz se había reducido a menos de un susurro «Como las tinieblas»

«Quizás nunca haya visto tu corazón, Regina, pero te he visto a ti y te conozco. Estás cambiando, cada día haces algo que me hace comprender que no solo estás intentando redimirte, hacer el bien, sino que lo estás logrando hacer mejor que la mayoría de las personas que conozco»

Regina sacudió la cabeza

«Tú eres buena, Regina Mills» le dijo Emma, pronunciando cada palabra.

Y como le sucedía últimamente, Regina decidió creer en las palabras de Emma, fiarse de su juicio más que del suyo propio. Le gustaba más verse a través de los ojos de Emma que a través de los suyos, porque la propia imagen reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes era de lejos la mejor versión de ella que nunca había visto.

 

Cayeron fácilmente en una rutina, casi era lo más obvio del mundo. Regina acompañaba a Henry al colegio por las mañanas, ya que el chico había insistido en volver a su casa pocos días después del encuentro con Maléfica. Después, ella y Emma se quedaban todo el día en la biblioteca buscando junto con Ruby y Belle posibles hechizos que envolvieran pelo de un hombre lobo y un corazón, con escasos resultados. Bueno, a menos que Maléfica no estuviera montando todo este jaleo por un filtro de amor para hacer que Ruby y Regina se enamoraran. Almorzaban juntas en Granny o Ruby traía algo de comer del restaurante y paseaban las cuatro hasta el muelle para comer mirando el océano.

Mientras, Blanca y David se pasaban los días hablado con los habitantes de Storybrooke en el intento, tenían que admitirlo, desesperado de captar alguna información sobre dónde podía esconderse Maléfica o su Fortaleza Prohibida. También ellos con escasos resultados.

Cuando Henry salía del colegio, Emma iba a recogerlo y lo acompañaba a casa de Regina, donde él hacía los deberes mientras ellas continuaban recapitulando toda la información y leyendo libros de hechizos, intentando encontrar algo que les permitiera, si ya no localizar a Maléfica, al menos, poder comunicarse con ella. Pero tampoco aquel frente había dado resultado.

Cuando llegaba la hora, Regina preparaba la cena mientras Emma, generalmente, la observaba, charlando de esto y de aquello y después cenaban los tres juntos. Cada noche, Emma preguntaba, al menos tres veces, a Regina si estaba segura de que no era un problema que estuviera en su casa tan a menudo, escuchando siempre una irónica respuesta diferente.

«No te preocupes, el oro del Reino de tu madre llenó mi cuenta en el banco cuando lancé la maldición, así que técnicamente es el dinero de tus padres el que uso para hacer la compra»

Y Emma siempre reía, y se quedaba a cenar.

Los fines de semana, o si las cosas estaban más caóticas en la ciudad, al menos por un día, dejaban todo en pausa y pasaban su tiempo como una familia normal, junto a Blanca y David. Desayunaban juntos en Granny’s y después paseaban o daban una vuelta en barca, o Blanca enseñaba a Henry a tirar con el arco o David le enseñaba a usar la espada.

«Está creciendo muy rápido, ¿verdad?» preguntó Regina a la rubia, a su lado, mirándolo con la espada de madera en la mano mientras sonreía.

«Sí. Deberíamos encontrar más momentos como este, para estar todos juntos, incluso en los días más oscuros»

«No siempre será posible, desgraciadamente. Tengo la sensación de que pronto estaremos de nuevo en guerra»

«Siempre estaremos metidos en alguna batalla, Regina. Hace cuatro años que no hacemos otra cosa, ¿o me equivoco? Debemos atesorar estos momentos, no quiero perderme toda su vida por culpa de los villanos de tuno. No sirve de nada sobrevivir si después nos perdemos» hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia David que se reía, mientras enseñaba a Henry cómo atacar y a Blanca que lo animaba, acunando a Neal entre sus brazos «si nos perdemos esto. No deberíamos estar demasiado ocupados como para no pararnos y recordar que somos felices, que tenemos una familia que nos ama»

« _Sois_ felices» la corrigió Regina «y esta es _tu_ familia»

Emma sacudió la cabeza. Regina bajó la mirada

«¿Sabes cómo ha comenzado mi madre a llamar a los domingos?»

«¿El día de la semana en el que mi maridito perfecto y yo enseñamos a nuestro nieto cómo combatir aunque sepamos que si lo dejamos participar en una batalla sus dos madres nos matarían?» preguntó sarcásticamente «Quizás es demasiado largo»

«El día de la familia» replicó Emma con tono decidido «Tú estás incluida en nuestros domingos cuando ella los programa, Regina, y formas parte de esta familia como todos nosotros»

Los ojos de Regina se alzaron rápidamente para buscar los de  Emma. Esta le sonrió, intentando expresar toda la sinceridad que sentía

«Mi idea de familia es una silla vacía» murmuró la morena, moviendo la cabeza «Tras la muerte de mi padre,  seguí manteniendo su sitio en la mesa. Su sitio, el mejor, siempre tenía que permanecer vacío. Como si aún estuviera ahí. Esa es mi experiencia de familia, ¿cómo podría estar a la altura de los Charmings?» preguntó suspirando y bajando de nuevo la mirada.

«No debes hacerlo a la fuerza, obviamente. No puede obligarte a querer formar parte de nuestra familia» le dijo, apoyando una mano en la de ella. Cuando la morena alzó de nuevo la mirada, le sonrió «Pero dejaremos siempre tu silla vacía, Regina. Esperando aunque sepamos que no vendrás, porque eso es lo que hacen las familias. Así que diría que tu idea no está tan alejada de la nuestra»

Fueron sacadas de su conversación cuando los otros se acercaron a las rocas en las que estaban sentadas.

«Mamá, Blanca dice que podemos hacer pizza en casa para cenar y quiere saber si podemos ir a comprar los ingredientes mientras ellos llevan a Neal a descansar un rato»

«Claro» respondió Emma, sonriendo y levantadnos

«Mamá, ¿te va bien a ti también?» preguntó después a Regina

«Oh, no sé si debería ir yo» miró hacia Blanca de modo dubitativo

«¡Pero tienes que venir, Regina, es una cena en familia!» respondió ella, sonriéndole.

«Preguntaba por la pizza, mamá» aclaró Henry «Por descontado que te quedarás con nosotros. Arriba, vamos antes de que la tienda cierre» alentó a sus madres, después se acercó a David y caminó junto a él hacia el coche.

«¿Qué te había dicho?» murmuró Emma, dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el suyo propio, y sonriéndole de nuevo

«Vosotros, los Charmings y vuestro sonreír sin parar. Siempre me he preguntado si os dolerían los músculos de la cara después de doce horas de sonrisa»

«Bah» la provoco Emma, adelantándose unos pasos y después girando para mirarla de nuevo «Pienso que un día estarás capacitada para responder a esa pregunta en persona. En cuanto te decidas a dejar caer la armadura y rendirte a mi brillante sentido del humor»

Emma se giró, y comenzó a caminar. Tras ella, se escuchó una carcajada cristalina que le tocó el corazón y después pasos veloces que hicieron que poco después la otra mujer estuviera a su lado.

«Tarde o temprano tendrá que decidirse a comenzar a usar ese humor del que se enorgullece tanto, Miss Swan» le dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba por delante

«¡Oh Dios mío, Regina! ¿Acabas de hacer un chiste?»

«¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes una pésima influencia en mí»

Llegaron al coche riendo y, aunque fuera solo por ese día, todos los otros problemas fueron dejados aparte. Regina pensó que Emma tenía razón. Siempre deberían encontrar el tiempo para detenerse y recordar que, a pesar de todo, eran felices.

 

**Este ha sido un capi light. Bonito porque ambas, poco a poco, se están abriendo a la otra, eso sí, sin dejar de lado ese sarcasmo y esos tiras y aflojas entre las dos, que es lo que tanto nos gustaba de las primeras temporadas.**

 


	5. 5. The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo

Sí, Regina era una belleza para la vista.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

Emma fue arrastrada bruscamente a la realidad

«¿Qué?»

Regina siguió mirando el libro que estaba fingiendo leer y se aclaró la voz

«Es la tercera vez que me miras fijamente. Estoy empezando a pensar que tengo pasta de dientes en la cara»

«Solo tres. Es una buena media» murmuró la rubia entre dientes

«¿Qué?» dijo de nuevo Regina, alzando la mirada hacia su dirección

«Nada» se dio prisa en responder Emma «Perdóname. Solo estoy distraída. Tanto leer se está volviendo extenuante»

«Lo imagino, dado tu actitud hacia los libros»

«Graciosa» respondió irónicamente, suspirando e intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el libro que tenía en las manos.

Regina hizo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, tras algunos minutos, Emma se distrajo de nuevo del texto.

No estaba segura de qué pasaba por la cabeza de Regina la mayoría del tiempo y, tampoco tenía idea de lo que sentía por ella. Admitiendo que sintiese algo y no le fuera sencilla y completamente indiferente. Sus ojos, sin quererlo, volvieron a estudiar sus elegantes rasgos. Por otro lado, ¿qué sentía ella? Atracción, eso era seguro. Pero también afecto. Se habían vuelto tan amigas en las últimas semanas, pasaban juntas prácticamente cada momento del día en que estaban despiertas. Y Emma debía admitir que si hubiesen decidido pasar juntas también el tiempo en que estaban dormidas, a ella de hecho no le hubiera disgustado.

«Cuatro, Emma»

Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia abajo, hacia el libro que estaba leyendo.

Era algo que iba más allá del afecto por una simple amiga o por una persona por la que sentía atracción. Pero Emma no sabía, o quizás, no quería, quizás no estaba lista para darle un nombre. Pero era algo que se acercaba peligrosamente a lo que cada día veía en los ojo de sus propios padres cuando se miraban.

Cerró el libro de modo decidido y se levantó

«Voy a Granny’s a tomar un café. ¿Quieres uno?»

«Sí, gracias»

Sin añadir nada más, salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible. Sea cual fuera el sentimiento, le daba un miedo de muerte. No por sentirlo, sino porque estaba prácticamente segura de que Regina no sentía lo mismo por ella.

 

Henry bajó las escaleras solo cuando Regina repitió por tercera vez que la cena estaba lista.

«Perdona mamá, estaba acabando los deberes»

«A menos que la tarea para mañana sea  acabar de leer el último número de Superman, tesoro, dudo que me estés diciendo la verdad»

Henry se enrojeció ligeramente, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba haciendo lo mismo. Le gustaba ver a su madre tan relajada.

«¿Emma no está?» preguntó mirando a su alrededor

«No, tuvo que salir. Gruñón ha empinado bastante el codo y está causando problemas. Quizás venga más tarde»

Se sentó a la mesa mientras Regina dejaba los platos.

«Entonces» comenzó como si nada «Emma y tú estáis pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente. Sin pelear»

«Emma y yo hemos apartado nuestras divergencias para intentar trabajar juntas y encontrar una solución al problema que tenemos con Maléfica, tesoro»

«Sí, pero eso podríais hacerlo sin que ella tenga que venir cada día, ¿no?» preguntó, comenzando a comer

«Supongo que sí, pero de esta manera conseguimos ir más rápido»

«Pero Ruby hace un mes que ha vuelto y aún no sabemos nada del paradero de Maléfica, ¿no?»

«Henry, ¿estás diciendo que tu madre y yo somos unas incompetentes o solo que no quieres que pase tanto tiempo con nosotros?» preguntó en ese momento Regina mirándolo a los ojos y dejando el tenedor en el plato, no del todo lista para afrontar esa conversación.

«No, ninguna de las dos cosas» aclaró él rápidamente, alzando las manos «Pero, ¿lo ves? Es esto exactamente de lo que estaba hablando: algunos meses atrás no habrías llamado a Emma mi madre» se defendió.

Regina fue tomada de improviso

«Pero ella es tu madre. Fuiste muy claro al respecto y no quiero sino darte cualquier cosa que desees»

«Al principio estabas celosa de ella. Ahora tanto tú como ella me alentáis a pasar tiempo con la otra, a que os quiera del mismo modo. Debe significar que algo está cambiando»

«Bah, obvio que algo está cambiando. Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra mejor parte para crecer y adaptarnos a lo que está sucediendo»

«Sí, pero…» él desvió la mirada, se removió un poco, como si estuviera incómodo «teniendo en mente un hipotético futuro…» continuó, siempre evitando la mirada de su madre «Quiero dejar clara mi posición» reunió el valor «si tú o Emma decidís volver a casaros y tener más hijos, por mí todo estaría bien» Regina desorbitó los ojos antes aquellas palabras «Querría seguir viendo a  menudo a Emma , pero quiero seguir viviendo contigo, aunque ahora seáis amigas, quiero que sigas luchando para tenerme contigo, mamá. Esta es mi casa, he crecido toda la vida contigo»

«Henry, en ningún caso renunciaría a tenerte conmigo, ¡eres mi hijo! Nunca podría sustituirte o dejar de luchar por ti, ni aunque me volviera a casar»

«¿Pero podría suceder?» preguntó él, como si fuera la pregunta más casual del mundo

Y Regina se sintió como si su hijo hubiese llevado toda la conversación para llegar finalmente a hacer la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza desde el principio.

«¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando, Henry?»

«Solo soy curioso»

Regina lo observó atentamente por unos segundos, intentando comprender a dónde quería ir a parar su hijo.

«Henry, los recuerdos de mi primer matrimonio no son exactamente felices. Casarse con alguien es mucho más complicado que el paseo hacia al altar con el vestido blanco. Requiere tener fe ciega en otra persona y yo no sé si ya seré capaz de amar a alguien lo suficiente para fiarme hasta ese punto»

Él se quedó en silencio algunos minutos, pensando en esas palabras, mientras seguían cenando.

«Lo entiendo, mamá»

«¿Por qué esa pregunta, tesoro? ¿Sientes la falta de…» a Regina le costó no poco encontrar las palabras adecuadas «…una figura masculina o algo parecido?»

«No, nada de eso. Solo quiero que tú seas feliz»

«Pero yo ya soy feliz, Henry» le dijo, cogiéndole la mano y sonriendo

«Está bien. Pero si presentara la ocasión, no renuncies solo porque en el pasado fue mal, ¿ok?»

Regina intentó dar un sentido a toda aquella conversación, pero no la estaba entendiendo mucho.

«Está bien, tesoro»

Henry sonrió, y volvió a comer.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, Regina se levantó, mientras le hacía señas de que continuara mientras ella iba a abrir.

«Emma. Entra, apenas hemos empezado a comer, te pongo un plato»

Ella sonrió, asintiendo y besando velozmente a Regina en una mejilla antes de entrar en la cocina. La morena se rozó el sitio exacto donde los labios de Emma la habían tocado y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

El recuerdo de las sensaciones que sentía cuando aún tenía el corazón dentro del pecho se estaba debilitando, pero estaba más que segura de que lo que sentía no era lo que acostumbraba a sentir cuando alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza, llamándose estúpida.

Ella no sentía nada diferente por Emma Swan de lo que sentía hacía un mes, es decir, un sentimiento de amistad por una persona con la que tenía un pasado turbulento.

«¿Regina, todo ok?» preguntó el objeto de sus pensamientos, dejándose ver desde la cocina

Ella se giró, poniéndose en funcionamiento rápidamente.

«Claro, estaba solo pensando en otra cosa»

Preparó un plato para Emma con lo que había sobrado y Emma se unió a ella y a Henry en la mesa.

«¿De qué estabais hablando?» preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

Regina se paralizó en el momento

«Pues estaba diciéndole a mamá que últimamente las dos parecéis llevaros muy bien»

«Oh, Henry, pregúntale lo que quieres saber y basta» lo alentó Regina «Todo los preámbulos solo me han confundido, tesoro»

Emma desvió su mirada perpleja de Regina a Henry, que sin necesidad de que se lo volvieran a repetir llegó al punto

«Estaba preguntándole a mamá si tú o ella tenéis intención de volver a casaros»

Emma enrojeció, y se quedó mirando su propio plato.

«Y pensaba que si tiene que pasar, yo querría quedarme de todas formas a vivir aquí con mamá, a fin de cuentas, he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa, sin contar que el apartamento de los abuelos está un poco abarrotado, y me parece que es lo mejor para todos»

La rubia pasó de incomoda a confusa. Le llevó un momento comprender, y cuando lo hizo, dijo la cosa más estúpida que podría haber dicho.

«Oh, quieres decir, casarnos con otras personas»

A Regina se le fue por el otro lado lo que estaba masticando, comenzó a toser y Emma le pasó rápidamente el agua, con sus dos mejillas rojas como tomates al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

«Bah, sí, mamá, no puedes casarte contigo misma» bromeó Henry riéndose. Pero cuando Emma siguió mirando a ningún lado, comprendió el verdadero significado de la frase «Oh» dijo solamente, enrojeciéndose también «Bueno, vivir con ambas también estaría bien» declaró él «Pero no creo que sea eso lo que quereis»

«Henry, acaba de comer» dijo despacio Regina «aún tienes que acabar los deberes. Y no me estoy refiriendo al comic de Superman»

Él sonrió sintiéndose culpable, acabó de cenar y tras ayudar en silencio a su madre a poner el lavavajillas, subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, Regina se dirigió hacia el estudio y Emma, sin decir una palabra, la siguió, pero se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando mientras la morena  servía dos copas.

«Siéntate, me estás mareando» dijo Regina sin darse la vuelta, notando la presencia de Emma en el marco al que golpeaba nerviosamente.

Sin hacérselo repetir, entró en la estancia, y se sentó en el sofá.

Regina cogió los dos vasos y se detuvo delante de ella, tendiéndole uno. Emma lo cogió con una mano, mientras que con la otra interceptó la de Regina antes que pudiera retirarla. Alzó la vista, mirando de abajo a arriba. Los ojos de la mujer estaban, sin embargo, fijos en sus manos unidas.

«Sé que lo has comprendido» murmuró lentamente la rubia

«Emma, te lo ruego» movió la cabeza, retrayendo la mano y dándose la vuelta.

La rubia se levantó de nuevo, y se acercó a ella.

«Regina, eres una mujer inteligente. Sé que ves cómo te miro, sé que lo has entendido»

La morena suspirando se giró hacia ella

«¿Qué quieres que te diga, Emma?»

«La verdad. Sabes que siento algo por ti, está ahí cada vez que te toco o te cojo la mano, está en cada beso sobre la mejilla, en cada vez que te das cuenta de que te miró fijamente mientras lees. Sabes que siento algo por ti y lo que te estoy preguntando es si tú también sientes algo»

Regina, en un primero momento, se vio cogida de sorpresa. Pero después Emma vio que algo cambiaba en sus ojos, su expresión se hizo más dura.

«La verdad…» rio sarcásticamente «…es que yo no siento nada…» dio un paso hacia ella «…por ti…» subrayó cada palabra «…Emma» concluyó en tono duro. Se inclinó más hacia ella, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia «No siento nada de nada» pronunció sílaba a silaba.

Emma suspiró y después deglutió, intentando soltar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Quería la verdad, bien, la había tenido.

Era lo que se merecía por haber cedido a los sentimientos que sabía que no eran correspondidos.

Después, la expresión de Regina cambió de nuevo, dejando sitio a una mirada confusa y desorientada. Una de sus manos viajó rápidamente hacia su propio pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Emma, preocupada, se dio prisa en sostenerla.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?»

«No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué acabo de decir esas cosas» se excusó, sintiendo cómo las piernas le fallaban.

Emma abrió y cerró la boca al menos cuatro veces, sin tener idea de qué decir antes esos cambios de humor.

«Algo va mal» murmuró «Está…» lograba hablar con dificultad «Le está haciendo algo a mi corazón. Un hechizo, creo»

Emma la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

«Mírame» ordenó, agarrándole el rostro entre las manos, intentando asegurarse de que en sus ojos no tuviera lugar el repentino cambio de humor de poco antes «Mírame y no te atrevas a dejarme, Regina» ordenó con decisión.

Vio el miedo y la inseguridad hacerse camino en sus ojos castaños, pero estaba segura de que Regina aún estaba ahí, y tenía intención de mantenerla y no dejar que pasara de nuevo.

«Eres más fuerte que ella. Puedes vencerla. Yo creo en ti»

«Emma» susurró débilmente «Le está haciendo algo a mi corazón. Puedo sentir cómo cambia mientras hablamos, puedo sentir cambiar su forma. Es extraño, como si apenas lograra percibirlo»

La rubia movió la cabeza con decisión

«No, no puede suceder, no ahora, no esta noche. No puedo perderte»

La sensación dentro de su pecho era extraña. Sentía calidez, como si su cuerpo se estuviera incendiando por dentro, lo notaba latir a un ritmo alucinante, pero al mismo tiempo lo notaba tan ligero, como no lo sentía desde hacía años.

«Emma, tienes que…» dijo despacio «…tienes que hacer algo por mí»

«Todo, lo que quieras es tuyo»

Regina, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió una punzada mucho más fuerte que las otras. No era doloroso ni peligroso, era solo una sensación nueva y extraña, u olvidada hacía mucho.

«Debes coger a Henry. Cógelo y nos marchamos de aquí»

«No quiero dejarte»

«Estaré bien. Hazlo deprisa. Tenemos que marcharnos»

Emma, tras un momento de indecisión, asintió

«Vuelvo rápido. No te muevas»

Se levantó del sofá, y corrió escaleras arriba.

«Lo siento» escuchó a Regina murmurar a sus espaldas

Pero cuando se giró para preguntarle por qué lo sentía, no vio otra cosa sino una estancia vacía. Se había teletransportado. Regina se había marchado.

Observó a la muchacha rubia desde su espejo, con  los ojos de Regina.

«La verdad. Sabes que siento algo por ti, está ahí cada vez que te toco o te cojo la mano, está en cada beso sobre la mejilla, en cada vez que te das cuenta de que te miró fijamente mientras lees. Sabes que siento algo por ti y lo que te estoy preguntando es si tú también sientes algo»

Maléfica se rio de la desvergüenza de la muchacha, levantó con delicadeza el corazón que estaba apretando entre sus manos, lista a aprovecharse del hechizo del Eco que había lanzado al corazón algunos días antes.

«Miéntele» ordenó con firmeza «Dile la cosa más alejada de la verdad» susurró al corazón que había robado.

«La verdad…» escuchó hablar a Regina, mirando la escena a través del espejo que dejaba ver lo que ocurría desde los ojos de la persona a quien pertenecía el corazón que Maléfica apretaba «es que no siento nada por ti, Emma. No siento nada de nada»

Maléfica sonrió.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir más fuerte y la voz de Regina resonó en la estancia

_Nada a no ser amor_

«Deberías haberlo aprendido ya, Regina» murmuró Maléfica con satisfacción.

_Amor_

«Cuando más grande es la mentira, más verdad hay en el eco»

_Amor_

El corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente en su mano, conseguía escuchar distraídamente el diálogo que provenía del espejo, pero continuó mirando el corazón.

A cada latido, la sangre que circulaba se volvía más roja, y aunque en realidad no había corriente sanguínea que bombear, continuó latiendo como loco, volviéndose cada vez más claro, la oscuridad lentamente desaparecía, hasta que volvió a su color original: solo rojo.

«Lo siento» un susurro roto proveniente del espejo llenó la estancia.

Maléfica alzó de nuevo la mirada, sonriendo.

«No me culpes, Regina. Todo esto te lo has hecho sola»

Apoyó el corazón delicadamente en la caja en la que lo guardaba y a continuación se dirigió hacia la salida de la caverna en la que se encontraba, lista, tras semanas de larga espera, a finalmente llevar a cabo su plan.

 

Regina se había transportado a la biblioteca.

Había sido tan estúpida y ciega, se maldijo por no haberlo comprendido antes. Cogió del estante uno de los libros que habían leído y lo apoyó en la mesa, abriéndolo por el índice y comenzando la consulta.

Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, fue a la página indicada y releyó todo de arriba abajo, solo para ver confirmados sus propios recuerdos.

Solo le quedaba otra cuestión que necesitaba respuesta. Entonces, buscó otro libro, uno de los últimos que habían decidido hojear en un intento desesperado. Por segunda vez buscó la poción que tenía en la cabeza y la releyó, dándose cuenta de que _grosso modo_ era como lo recordaba.

«Pero claro» murmuró para sí misma «Tiene perfectamente sentido»

Cansada y falta de esperanzas, se sentó en una de las sillas y dobló las esquinas de las páginas de la poción y del hechizo que había ido a buscar, cerró los libros y se puso a esperar.

«Solo será cuestión de minutos» evaluó en voz alta.

Pensó en qué habría hecho Emma, en primer lugar. Seguramente habría llevado a Henry a un sitio seguro, con toda probabilidad a casa de sus padres. Y después habría comenzado a buscarla por todos lados, aunque sabía que llevaban semanas intentado hallar el escondrijo de Maléfica. Suspiró, apoyando el codo en la mesa y después, el mentón sobre su mano. Pasó la otra mano por los libros, haciéndolos desaparecer en una nube de humo violeta.

Quizás si hubiese buscado mejor, pensó. Si hubiese comprendido antes dónde se encontraba su enemiga o por qué había elegido propiamente a Ruby. Pero, sin sombra de duda, lo que la había sacado del camino había sido el hecho de que Maléfica quisiera robar su propio corazón.

Ella y Emma habían probado de todo, desde los hechizos con corazones mágicos hasta aquellos con corazones corrompidos, aquellos con corazones robados. Nada que envolviera pelo de lobo, ni nada que tuviera un mínimo de lógica.

Pero Regina lo había logrado, al final.

Todo tenía perfectamente sentido.

¿Por qué Ruby? ¿Por qué pelo de lobo?

¿Por qué su corazón?

Hasta el lugar en el cual la encontraría y del que ahora estaba segura.

Todo era de una lógica sin cuestionamientos.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Puertas que se abrían. Una verja que se levantaba.

«Te estaba esperando» dijo con voz calma Regina

«Perdona el retraso. Tu corazón tenía que expulsar la oscuridad, la venganza, la rabia, el rencor. Ha llevado su tiempo»

Cansada, se puso en pie, y se giró hacia la mujer que tenía detrás.

«Ha llevado años, ha sido necesaria tanta paciencia, tanto esfuerzo. Y cuando finalmente podía sentir que estaba pasando, mi corazón no estaba en mi pecho. No pensaba que un día lo conseguiría, pero heme aquí. Mi corazón se ha redimido. Y tú me has robado ese momento. Me has robado esa sensación»

«Apenas, querida. De todas maneras, lo has sentido, ¿no es verdad? Solo un poco más atenuado» le sonrió maliciosamente

Regina apretó los dientes, intentando no perder el control.

«Habías planeado todo. Todos estos años, has esperado. Has esperado a que yo aprendiera a querer bien a mi hijo, a que luchase contra los malvados, a que me convirtiese en una de los buenos, a que rompiese una maldición, a que naciera dentro de mí este deseo infinito de redención. Y después, lo has planificado todo. Te las arreglaste para que salvase la vida de Ruby, para que me acercase a Blanca y le perdonase la muerte de Daniel, la muerte de Cora, de mi propia madre. Incluso has esperado a que me perdonara a mí misma por lo que le hice a mi padre, a que me convenciera de que su muerte no había sido en vano, porque ahora, finalmente, soy feliz. Has esperado y esperado y esperado. En silencio, escondida en la sombra»

«Y tú, querida, no me has decepcionado. Esta es tu gloriosa redención, Reina Malvada. ¡Qué la alegría se expanda por cada esquina de este reino!» proclamó en voz alta con una risa que como poco era inquietante, levantando los brazos «Porque dentro de poco este reino será mío, y ya no existirán tonterías como la alegría» escupió la última palabra con desprecio.

«Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo te liberaste? Creía que tras la muerte de tu amado no había quedado de ti sino un fantasma»

«Sencillo. Lo hiciste tú. Bueno, exactamente Blanca Nieves, pero nada cambia. ¿Ves? Yo me había encadenado al corazón de mi amado, para poder vivir en cualquier forma que hubiera vivido su amor. Cuando me trajiste a este mundo, cada recuerdo que lo contenía quedó atrás, transformándome en un eco»

«¿Entonces cómo es posible que ahora estés aquí?» preguntó, sinceramente curiosa

Maléfica le dirigió una media sonrisa irónica, respondiendo una sola palabra.

«Aurora»

Regina la miró con expresión confusa

«La segunda maldición la trajo aquí con nosotros» comprendió Regina

«Exactamente. Aquella muchacha estaba impregnada del amor que su padre tenía por su perfecta hija. En el momento exacto en que puso un pie aquí comencé a nutrirme de ese amor, hasta que conseguí romper mis cadenas y liberarme de la prisión en la que me habías encerrado»

«Y yo ya te había hecho, en ese momento, la mitad del trabajo»

«Conveniente, ¿no crees?»

«El hechizo de los Corazones impuros» continuó Regina «Muy audaz»

«¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo el corazón perfecto a mi disposición, vale la pena probar y ver qué ocurre, ¿no te parece?»

Regina asintió

«Brillante, de verdad»

«Viniendo de ti, es realmente aterrador»

«Solo hay una cosa con la que no has contado» le recordó Regina comenzando a pasearse por la estancia

«¿Y qué sería, querida?»

«Si muero, Maléfica, mi corazón morirá conmigo»

«Pero nunca he tenido intención de matarte» le dijo con si fuera obvio «No antes de haberte quitado toda la magia, o si realmente tengo que hacerlo, mientras te la estoy quitando»

«Oh, eso lo sé. Pero mira, quizás no  estás  viendo con claridad esto de la redención, amiga mía. Deja que te lo explique yo. Redimirse significa alcanzar la paz moral, liberándose de las propias culpas y de los propios motivos de infelicidad»

«Que es exactamente lo que has hecho tú» concluyó Maléfica, sin dejarme atemorizar por el discurso de Regina.

«Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que arruinaré ahora el corazón que tanto me he esforzado por redimir? Preferiría antes que nada morir que comenzar desde cero» dijo con amargura «Y tú puede que no quieras hacerlo, querida, pero conozco justo a la persona que no espera otra cosa sino librarse de mí. La persona que tiene más miedo de mí»

«¿Y quién sería?»

Regina le sonrió, haciendo que en su mano derecha apareciera humo. Cuando se disipó, Maléfica vio el objeto que allí apareció: un puñal.

«Yo, querida»

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Regina alzó la mano que apretaba el puñal, y la bajó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Su último pensamiento antes de apuñalarse fue hacia Emma, que le había rogado que no la dejara. No estaba lista.

Pero Regina lo estaba. No quería morir, pero ya no tenía miedo. Porque sabía que había personas que la recordarían y amarían. Y que dejarían un sitio para ella, continuarían dejando vacía la silla que durante un tiempo le había pertenecido.

Regina Mills se iba sabiendo que era amada.

Sabiendo que había alcanzado su Redención.

 


	6. The Maleficient spell of the impure hearts

La punta del puñal rozó apenas su piel cuando la mujer que tenía delante con un gesto seco de la mano lo hizo volar hasta la otra punta de la estancia.

Regina conjuró una esfera de fuego en la otra mano, intentando lanzársela a ella misma, pero se encontró mojada de la cabeza a los pies. Entonces, intentó transportarse lejos de aquella estancia, pero sintió una mano agarrársele justo a tiempo para lograr seguirla en el salto hacia el bosque de Storybrooke.

Apenas aterrizó en el bosque, se giró hacia el desfiladero que tenía a sus espaldas, saltando desde él. Pero gruesas cuerdas la rodearon, manteniéndola elevada en el aire.

«Deja que me quite la vida en paz, Maléfica» gritó, desesperada.

«Puedes olvidarte de eso, no he llegado hasta aquí para que en tu momento de debilidad me lo arruines todo» respondió, haciéndola aterrizar de nuevo delicadamente en el suelo, delante de ella. Las cuerdas se soltaron dejándola libre.

«Muy bien» concedió Regina «Si no quieres permitirme que me haga daño a mí misma, la tomaré contigo»

Dos rayos de fuego volaron hacia la mujer con el largo vestido magenta, pero se transportó detrás de Regina, llevando una mano hacia su cuello, y le habló en su susurro al oído.

«No pareces tan redimida, al final»

Regina se soltó de su agarre, empujándola hacia el mismo despeñadero del que ella había sido salvada. A mitad del salto, Maléfica se transportó de nuevo frente a Regina.

«Sabemos ambas que ninguna de las dos, de momento, puede vencer a la otra, así que, ¿qué sentido tiene continuar?» le preguntó suspirando irritada

«Ya te puedes olvidar de que te deje marchar tan fácilmente»

«¿Y cómo querrías impedírmelo?» preguntó guasonamente

Regina movió la mano en el aire, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo los pies. Maléfica se distrajo por lo que estaba pasando bajo ella, y no hizo caso al rayo que Regina le estaba lanzando desde lo alto.

Se tiró a un lado justo a tiempo para evitarlo e inmediatamente conjuró a sus cuervos, que rodearon a Regina por segunda vez. A diferencia de lo que sucedió en su primer encuentro, no fue cogida de sorpresa, y los incineró antes de que se le acercaran demasiado. Pero mientras estaba ocupada en liberarse de los cuervos, Maléfica hizo crecer raíces de plantas a sus pies, bloqueándola.

«De un modo u otro, Regina, créeme, venceré esta batalla»

Regina se encontró completamente rodeada por las raíces, conjuró de nuevo el fuego para quemarlas, pero Maléfica aparentemente las había hecho inmune a ese tipo de magia.

«Confías demasiado en tu fuego, Regina. Tienes que ser más imaginativa» la reprendió

«Dijo la mujer que conjura a sus estúpidas aves en cada batalla»

«Estoy cansada de este jueguecito. Es hora de irnos»

Moviendo su bastón hacia su cabeza, hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

 

Emma entró en casa de sus padres casi tirando la puerta abajo.

«Regina ha desaparecido» dijo repentinamente «Cuidad de Henry mientras voy a buscarla»

Blanca y David se levantaron inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la entrada.

«¿Y dónde exactamente querrías ir a buscarla?» preguntó su madre

«Hemos mirado en todas partes, Emma» le recordó David

«No me importa. Volveré a mirar todo desde el comienzo. En alguna parte debe estar, ¿no?»

Sus padres se miraron, inseguros.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Has dicho que Regina ha desaparecido» comenzó David

«Se transportó, sí»

«Bien, pensamos saber a dónde fue» concluyó Blanca.

Hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera, y volvió a la mesa en la que ella y David estaban cuando Emma y Henry habían entrado.

«Pensábamos que estabas con ella y que nos los habíais mandado para que viéramos, pero si no has sido tú, creo que Regina nos ha mandado estos dos libros» le mostró los dos tomos aparecidos por magia en su mesa.

Emma los cogió.

«¿Estáis seguros que es de su parte?»

«Humo púrpura» explicó David «Parece su magia»

«Además, hay páginas señaladas. Pensamos que son pistas»

«¿Qué páginas?» preguntó rápidamente Emma

David cogió el libro de pociones y lo abrió por la página con la esquina doblada.

«Mira aquí, es una poción para invocar a bestias perdidas» leyó en voz alta «Cuando conocí a Maléfica la primera vez en el Bosque Encantado, fui mandado hacia ella por Rumpelstiltskin, que me había dado un poción  que le impediría transformarse de nuevo en un dragón»

Emma tembló mientras leía los ingredientes.

«Magia de una criatura cambia formas» miró de nuevo a su padre.

«Debe haber usado pelo de Ruby para hacer esta poción y despertar al dragón, o algo así»

«Hemos pensado lo mismo»

«Pero no es todo» intervino Blanca Nieves «En el libro de hechizos había una página marcada con un maldición muy poderosa. El hechizo de los Corazones Impuros»

Emma se colocó para leer la página que le estaba indicando.

«Aquí dice que debe ser evocado por un criatura inmortal»

«Exactamente. Hemos pensado en eso y aunque no sabemos cómo  Maléfica se ha liberado, estamos bastante seguros de que no es inmortal. Pero después hemos pensado en el motivo por el que tenía tan prisa por arrebatarle la magia a Ruby y solo en el último momento ha optado por el pelo. Tenía prisa en protegerse, ¿comprendes?» preguntó Blanca «Los dragones son criaturas encantadas, antiguas, se remontan a centenares y centenares de años, hoy ya casi extintas. Ella es la última con vida. Ha sobrevivido al extinción de su especie»

«Así que aunque no es propiamente inmortal, podría estar lo bastante cerca para burlarlo y lanzar de todas maneras el hechizo»

Blanca asintió de nuevo.

«Si se piensa, algo inmortal sobrevive a cualquier cosa. Maléfica ha logrado engañar a la muerte y volver a su antigua gloria. Así que diría que está lo bastante cerca de serlo»

«Pero, aquí también dice que para llevar a cabo la maldición necesita la magia de alguien con un corazón redimido» observó Emma. Después sumó dos más dos «¿No pensareis por  un momento que Regina la está ayudando, no?»

«¡Pues claro que no!» exclamó David «Pensamos que Maléfica querría robar el corazón para acelerar de algún modo su proceso de curación»

«Lo que sería peligrosísimo. Regina podría no sobrevivir si su corazón no está listo para cambiar» explicó Blanca

Emma volvió a ver aquella chispa en los ojos de Regina poco antes de que su compartimento se hiciese tan despegado y el modo en que cómo se había llevado la mano al pecho.

«Solo como hipótesis» dijo Emma en voz baja «Si Maléfica ya tuviera el corazón de Regina» se aclaró la voz «y si hubiera pasado algo que haya completado su redención, por llamarlo así, ¿es posible que pudiera pasar sin que el corazón estuviera dentro del pecho?»

«Bueno, técnicamente sí» comenzó Blanca «Pero Maléfica no tenía su corazón, ¿verdad?» Emma se miró los zapatos «Sí, lo tenía» Blanca sacó sus propias conclusiones

«¿Y tú estás segura de que ha pasado algo tan drástico para cambiar su corazón de forma radical?» preguntó David

Emma inspiró, pero siguió impertérrita mirándose los zapatos.

«Estábamos hablando, y de repente se llevó la mano al pecho. Y rápidamente estaba tan débil como si dentro de ella estuviesen pasando un millón de cosas. Velozmente pensamos que Maléfica estaba usando su corazón para matarla, pero no parecía que estuviera sintiendo tanto dolor. Al menos, no es lo que dijo»

«¿Y qué dijo?» preguntó su padre

«Que lograba sentir cómo su corazón cambiaba»

Por unos segundos caló el silencio en la estancia.

«Chicos» los tres se giraron de golpe hacia Henry, aún parado en la entrada, que, obviamente, lo había escuchado todo «No quisiera entrometerme, pero en mi opinión no estáis viendo el punto de todo esto»

«¿Y cuál sería?» preguntó Emma, perpleja

«Maléfica quiere lanzar el hechizo de los Corazones Impuros»

Los tres asintieron, convencidos.

«Bueno» dijo Henry como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más obvio del mundo «Pero, ¿qué hace ese estúpido hechizo?»

 

Cuando Regina recobró el conocimiento, lo primero que percibió fue la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas, entonces comenzó a moverlas para intentar aflojar el nudo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el único resultado que conseguiría sería herirse con la cuerda, recordó que tenía una manera más simple de liberarse: usar la magia.

Se concentró y respiró, intentado aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Pero cuando intentó usar la magia sobre la cuerda, esta se apretó aún más alrededor de sus muñecas, provocando que soltarla un pequeño gemido de dolor.

«No te esfuerces, no es necesario» la voz de Maléfica hizo que sus ojos se alzaran «Es una cuerda encantada, cada intento que haces por soltarte con la magia hará que se apriete más a tus muñecas. No puedes usar ni el fuego, ni cualquier otra cosa, el modo de soltarla es con las manos, pero obviamente para ti esa no es una opción de momento»

Regina apretó los dientes, intentando pensar.

Se encontraba en la caverna, la caverna en la que ella misma había encerrado a Maléfica años antes, pero la entrada había desaparecido. Estaban rodeadas de tierra por todos lados. La bruja tenía por fuerza que transportarse allí dentro porque seguramente no había un modo de entrar. Ni de salir.

Si no podía quemar la cuerda, podía, al menos, quemar la mujer que tenía delante. Sus ojos se estrecharon en dos fisuras, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque. Un lacerante dolor se hizo sentir desde sus pies hasta sus piernas, le alcanzó el pecho y finalmente los miembros superiores y el rostro. Soltó un grito de dolor, doblando la cabeza hacia abajo cuando la magia se agotó poco después.

«Te lo he dicho, no te esfuerces»

Regina intentó calmar su propio latido, su respiración era pesada y entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros hasta perder el aliento.

«La magia que intentes usar en mi contra, no solo será en vano, sino que la percibirás en tu cuerpo como si te la estuvieras haciendo en ti misma»

Regina cerró los ojos. No podía usar magia, no podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, porque estaba sentada en una silla con las muñecas y los tobillos atados.

«¿Qué quieres de mí?» preguntó con rabia

«Oh, ya sabes qué quiero de ti, querida»

Regina alzó la mirada hacia ella, manteniendo el rostro bajo.

«Necesito tu magia si quiero lanzar el hechizo»

«¿Qué piensas obtener, Maléfica?»

Ella rio sarcásticamente, recorriendo el lugar con pasos lentos, hasta encontrarse delante de Regina. Le agarró el rostro con una mano, apretando los dedos sobre las mejillas, haciéndole levantar la cabeza y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

«Aquello que tú nunca lograste obtener»

Y Regina leyó en aquellos ojos sentimientos que le eran tan familiares, pero que al mismo tiempo le parecían estar tan lejanos y desenfocados, indistintos, como si para ella tan solo el pensamiento de sentir un rencor tan intenso fuera inconcebible.

«Venganza»

 

«El hechizo de los Corazones Impuros» leyó Emma en voz alta «difícil de lanzar, solo los magos más poderosos pueden manejar el arte de la magia oscura de tal modo» suspiró «bla, bla, bla, pasemos a lo importante» con el dedo recorrió el párrafo, hasta llegar a la parte que a todos les interesaba «Aquí está. Para lanzarlo necesita la magia de alguien con el corazón redimido, esto lo habíamos comprendido» resopló «Pero una bruja redimida no lanzaría nunca un hechizo de este tipo, así que se supone que se le tiene que arrancar los poderes mágicos. Para hacerlo, se debe poseer su corazón, comenzar el proceso de separación y volver a meter el corazón solo cuando la bruja esté lo bastante débil para poder ser separada de su esencia mágica»

Emma se bloqueó, aquellas palabras sonaban tan pérfidas y terribles.

«¿Quiere arrancarle una parte a Regina?» preguntó Blanca con voz temblorosa «Pero, ¿una cosa de ese tipo es posible?»

«Por lo que parece sí, pero…» Emma deglutió, intentando mantener el control. Sentía los ojos rojos, pero no podía llorar delante de Henry «Una vez separada de su magia, Regina podría no sobrevivir»

David le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentado consolarla.

«No lo permitiremos, Emma. Lograremos llegar a tiempo»

«¿Y cómo?» preguntó ella en un suspiro «Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está»

«Encontraremos un modo. Siempre lo hacemos»

«Sigue leyendo» la alentó Henry con los ojos llorosos

«¿Qué pasaría si consiguiera lanzar el hechizo?»

Emma recorrió el texto con la mirada, saltando las partes inútiles sobre cómo actúa el hechizo para llegar a las consecuencias.

«El Corazón Redimido contiene en su interior todos los sentimientos positivos que pertenecen al alma humana, como la alegría, la compasión, la esperanza, hasta llegar al amor. Pero al mismo tiempo contiene la huella, el recuerdo, de cada sentimiento negativo como la tristeza, el rencor, la venganza y el odio. Lanzando este hechizo, cada corazón que ha conocido, aunque sea brevemente uno solo de estos sentimientos, llamémoslo un Corazón Impuro, verá cómo será incapaz de sentir sentimientos ligados a la magia blanca, y será completamente envuelto en la magia negra. Los corazones tocados por el hechizo se llenarán de rabia, rencor y venganza semejante a los sentimientos más profundos sentidos por la persona a quien haya pertenecido el Corazón Redimido. Al mismo tiempo, los sentimientos experimentados tras la redención serán completamente anulados en los corazones golpeados, volviendo a estas personas totalmente incapaces de sentir compasión y felicidad. En los corazones de los más buenos, el hechizo tiene efectos devastadores, a causa de su poder de convertir el amor en odio»

Cuando Emma terminó de leer, se produjo un silencio profundo por varios segundos.

El primero en hablar fue Henry

«Se asemeja a la maldición de Ingrid» observó

«No, no exactamente. La Regina de las Nieves nos hizo ver solo el lado negativo en las otras personas, permitiendo que odiáramos más a quienes ya odiamos y a querer menos a quienes amábamos. Este tiene el efecto contrario» concluyó Emma «Nos hace odiar a las personas que más amamos»

Blanca y David se miraron a los ojos durante un largo instante.

«Tenemos que pararla» dijo Blanca con decisión «No podemos enfrentarnos a algo así, no de nuevo»

David asintió con firmeza, desviando la mirada hacia Emma y después hacia la habitación en la que dormía su hijo.

«Tú y Henry quedaos con Neal, Emma y yo vamos a dar una vuelta de inspección. Donde quiera que estén, no creo que Regina se deje vencer sin luchar»

Emma asintió a su padre.

«La más absurdo es que no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme feliz»

Todos miraron a Blanca como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

Ella sonrió

«Lo sé, sé que debería ser un momento tétrico, pero, a pesar de que la mayor parte de mí está aterrorizada y preocupada, no dejaré que Maléfica me impida sentir alegría por algo que he esperado durante tanto tiempo»

Siguieron mirándola como si esperasen verla desmayarse en cualquier momento.

«Regina, _mi_ Regina, ha vuelto. Vosotros no la conocisteis. No, de verdad. No cuando tenía dieciocho años y me salvó la vida, no cuando se convirtió  en mi única amiga, no cuando estaba enamorada de Daniel»

Emma sintió el fuego de los celos apoderarse de su vientre.

«Y ahora, ha vuelto. Ha abandonado su rabia y su rencor, ha dicho adiós a la sed de venganza y al odio y se ha redimido. No estoy diciendo que podamos volver a como eran la cosas hace cincuenta años, porque no es así, las cosas que hizo están ahí. Pero esta es la certeza de que nada parecido volverá a suceder más. Que nuestra familia está sana y salva. No dejaré que el estúpido plan de Maléfica me arranqué este momento de felicidad»

Sonrisas parecidas a las de Blanca, aparecieron también sobre los labios de David y Henry.

«Cincuenta años, has dicho bien» Emma sacudió la cabeza, la mirada velada por una tristeza que para los otros parecía casi fuera de lugar en ese momento «Regina ha esperado cincuenta años, ha sufrido, ha odiado, ha experimentado el rencor. Y redimirse ha sido probablemente lo más difícil que haya hecho, lo más valiente que nunca haya hecho. Aquella mujer es la persona más fuerte que yo conozco y ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello. Y Maléfica le ha arrancado ese momento. No ha podido sentirlo, todo ese esfuerzo y después no ha podido sentirlo dentro de ella» su voz se resquebrajó cuando pensó en la injustica que había en ese acto de crueldad «Y yo, esto,  se lo haré pagar»

Sin añadir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo velozmente.

 

Maléfica soltó su rostro, alejándose de ella unos pasos.

«¿Quieres verlo?» le preguntó como alguien que está a punto de compartir un secreto «apuesto a que quieres verlo»

Hizo aparecer en su mano el corazón de Regina, y lo extendió hacia ella, poniéndoselo frente a sus ojos.

«¿En qué piensas? ¿Piensas que ha cambiado, que es más hermoso, verdad?» preguntó de nuevo la bruja

Regina cerró los ojos

«Pienso que me gustaría haberlo sentido» murmuró con tristeza «Pero tú me lo has impedido»

«Oh, pobre pequeña Regina. Cada cosa hermosa le es arrancada. Primero, el noviecito, después, la mama, ahora el corazón y dentro de poco la magia»

Regina abrió los ojos, y miró a la mujer que evidentemente estaba loca y enarbola media sonrisa. Hizo un ágil movimiento y el corazón desapreció de nuevo.

«Buena suerte, querida. La necesitarás si esperas sepárame de mi magia, ni siquiera has logrado separar a Ruby de la suya»

«Pero es diferente, ella es una cambia formas, arrancarle el lobo es como matarla a medias. Están profundamente unidos»

«También yo y mi magia» replicó Regina «Es mi más vieja amiga, estaba conmigo cuando nadie estaba dispuesto a estar a mi lado, nunca me ha decepcionado cuando estaba triste y siempre me ha sorprendido cuando he sido feliz. No me la arrancarás tan fácilmente»

Maléfica rio, moviendo la cabeza, como si estuviera convencida de que Regina se estaba engañando a sí misma.

«Pero, mira, querida, mientras que a la loba quería mantenerla con vida  el tiempo suficiente para poder acabar la poción y esperar a que hiciera efecto antes de que tú me encontrases, contigo no tengo el mismo problema. No me sirve mantenerte con vida, todo lo que necesito es tener tu magia. Y si tengo que matarte para logarlo, entonces, que así sea»

Regina mantuvo la mirada.

Tenía que ganar tiempo. Tenía que aguantar hasta que Emma la encontrara. No es que estuviera segura de que lo lograse, pero al menos tenía que darle la oportunidad de intentarlo.

«¿Por qué te has quedado en esta vieja caverna?»

«Porque es el primer lugar que comprobasteis. Estaba segura de que tras nuestro encuentro en el bosque no volveríais a mirar aquí abajo»

Regina se maldijo, porque llevaban meses pasando literalmente sobre la cabeza de Maléfica, buscando información en los libros de la biblioteca, cuando lo que deberían haber hecho era buscar bajo sus zapatos.

«¿Por qué has detenido el reloj?» preguntó de nuevo

«Bueno, no podía permitir que continuarais envejeciendo, ¿no? Podía sucederle algo a Aurora. Podíais encontrar el modo de volver al Bosque encantado o ella y su príncipe de pacotilla habrían podido decidir dejar Storybrooke. Debía hacer algo para captar la atención de todos y hacer que os centrarais en mí, para que no pensarais en otra cosa»

«Hemos tenido a Aurora bajo constante vigilancia de los enanos, de todos, y también de alguna de las hadas, día y noche, durante meses. Y ahora sales con que no estabas interesada lo más mínimo en vengarte de la Bella Durmiente»

Maléfica inspiró, desviando la mirada.

Regina sonrió para sí porque sabía que había dado en el punto débil de la bruja.

«Pues claro, ¿cómo no lo he comprendido? Aurora no es solo la que te ha permitido liberarte, nunca podrías hacerle daño, ni ahora que ya no te sirve, porque, a pesar de que es la hija de la persona que más has odiado en el mundo, también es la hija de la persona que más has amado en el mundo»

Maléfica la miró con desprecio.

«Dime Regina, ¿cómo se siente al tener la propia venganza servida en bandeja de plata exactamente ahora que has redimido tu corazón?»

La sonrisa de Regina se debilitó hasta desaparecer.

«No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando»

«De Blanca Nieves, obvio» explicó Maléfica, paseándose por la cueva «¿Un amor a cambio de un amor, no?»

Regina frunció el ceño, confusa

«Primero, un secreto que te arranca a tu enamorado, pero después cincuenta años más tarde, la niña que da a luz te salva y te redime. Blanca Nieves es el origen de tu mal, el motivo que fue el detonante de la cascada de sucesos que te llevaron a convertirte en la Reina Malvada, pero también es el origen de tu redención. Es irónico cómo el destino ha, finalmente, diseñado todo, ¿no crees?»

Regina apretó la mandíbula

«No siento ninguna forma de amor por Emma Swan. Todo lo que compartimos es una amistad y a nuestro hijo»

«Vuestro hijo. Oh, querida, suena como una extraña cualquiera»

Regina contrajo los músculos del brazo, sintiendo que las cuerdas le apretaban más fuerte la piel alrededor de las muñecas, pero no logró evitar el impulso de liberarse para darle un puñetazo a la mujer que en ese momento se estaba riendo de ella.

«No veo, de todas maneras, cómo esto puede definirse como venganza» dijo con voz rabiosamente lenta Regina, recordando que lo que estaba intentando hacer era ganar un poco de tiempo.

«¿No lo ves? Bien, entonces, deja que te lo explique» propuso Maléfica, acercándose a Regina, y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose para hablarle cara a cara. «Has corrompido a su niñita»

Regina se mordió la lengua, para no contestar que Emma, seguramente, no era una santa, que había vivido veintiocho años antes de conocerla y que, por supuesto, no había sido ella quien la había corrompido, ya que había tenido un hijo a los dieciocho años y lo había tenido en prisión. Pero no quería dar a Maléfica la satisfacción de saber que había logrado irritarla. Además, a pesar de que la lógica le decía que aquel pensamiento no tenía sentido, no podía sino estar de acuerdo con Maléfica. Se sentía como si hubiera corrompido a Emma, porque la había inducido a sentir algo por una persona como ella.

«Imagina la reacción que tendrá la pobre Blanca Nieves cuando sepa que tú y su hija estáis tan, digamos, intimas»

«Emma y yo no somos íntimas para nada» respondió Regina con rabia, sintiéndose con el deber de proteger el nombre de Emma. Como si aquella frase la volviera culpable de un crimen horrible que hacía sentir a Regina que debía precisar su inocencia.

«Venga, Regina, te conozco. Apuesto a que se ha arrodillado a tus pies apenas le has susurrado a su corazón para que lo hiciera»

Había tantas cosas que Regina hubiera podido responderle en ese momento, como que el corazón de Emma no podía ser arrancado porque ella era la Salvadora, el producto del Amor Verdadero, y ni siquiera Cora había sido capaz de arrancárselo del pecho. O habría podido subrayar cómo nunca, pero nunca habría robado el corazón de Emma, sobre todo para obligarla a obedecer sus órdenes. O que Emma y ella nunca habían tenido ese tipo de relación. Pero la sola insinuación de algo tan horrible bastó para hacer surgir de dentro de  Regina un instinto de protección hacia su familia que la empujó a actuar estúpidamente.

Maléfica estaba aún inclinada hacia ella cuando Regina movió velozmente ambos pies, atados el uno al otro por los tobillos, empujando desde la izquierda hacia la derecha contra las piernas de Maléfica, haciéndola caer de lado. Apenas estuvo en el suelo, Regina presionó con fuerza las suelas de sus zapatos contra el cuello de la mujer, sintiendo el tacón hundirse ligeramente en la piel.

Pero, obviamente, poco podían los zapatos de Prada de Regina contra  un sencillo movimiento de la mano de Maléfica, que la hizo volar, con silla y todo, hacia el otro lado de la caverna. Regina quedó tirada, con la cabeza y la espalda contra el pavimento, respirando afanosamente.

Golpear a Maléfica era lo correcto. Sin embargo, no lo había percibido como tal, lo había percibido como algo que había hecho con el intento de sobrevivir. Haberla mandado al suelo no le había dado la satisfacción que pensaba que obtendría, solo la había hecho sentir peor por haberle hecho daño aunque sabía que nunca lograría salir indemne de ese estúpido gesto.

Era culpa de aquel inútil Corazón Redimido, pensó.

Ya no lograba sentir alegría al infligir dolor no necesario en el prójimo.

Maléfica se levantó con calma, se dirigió, con paso decidido, a la mujer aún en el suelo. Cuando estuvo al lado de la silla, se detuvo, mirándola con desprecio.

Regina inspiró profundamente, preguntándose por qué diablos no se habría quedado quieta y buena, intentando ganar aún un poco de tiempo. Evidentemente, tenía que sofocar a su propia raptora, porque aquello no iba a tener consecuencias desastrosas para ella. Casi tenía ganas de revirar los ojos ante su propio comportamiento irreflexivo.

«Te lo haré pagar» susurró entre dientes Maléfica.

Levantó el bastón hacia la derecha de su propia cabeza y lo dejó caer abruptamente sobre la parte izquierda del rostro de Regina, que sintió un agudo dolor, un rumor sordo en un oído, y después nada más.

 

 


	7. 7. She will always find me (just maybe not right now)

Habían buscado por todo el bosque, habían pasado horas desde que comenzaran. Habían inspeccionado cada ángulo, pero no habían encontrado el menor indicio, ni escuchado el más pequeño ruido a no ser el de la misma naturaleza. Solo descorazonador silencio.

«Emma, han pasado horas. Debemos volver a casa, descansar un poco. No podemos continuar vagando sin destino»

«Ella está aquí fuera, en alguna parte, no me quedaré en paz hasta que no la haya encontrado»

David suspiró

«Necesitas dormir un poco. Mañana por la mañana continuaremos, inspeccionaremos de nuevo el muelle y la playa, mandaremos a Blanca y a Mulan a buscar por la ciudad, Ruby puede intentar rastrear el olor de Regina y Belle puede ir de casa en casa preguntando si alguien la ha visto»

Emma resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Mañana por la mañana podría ser demasiado tarde»

«Emma, Regina no está aquí» le señaló, haciendo un gesto con los brazos a su alrededor.

«Entonces, vayamos al muelle, continuamos buscando allí»

David cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza, listo para protestar.

«No puedo perderla» dijo con fuerza Emma antes de que él pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca «No puedo, David. No puedo criar a Henry sin ella. No puedo caminar por las calles de esta ciudad sin que algo me la recuerde, sin sentir su ausencia aunque la haya visto dos horas antes, papá» murmuró lentamente «No puedo sobrevivir si Regina muere»

David asintió, y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

«Pero nosotros no la dejaremos morir, Emma. Dormiremos unas horas y después comenzaremos a buscarla de nuevo, y no pararemos hasta que finalmente esté en casa, sana y salva»

Solo cuando su padre la abrazó se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado sobreentender sin quererlo y cerró los ojos, devolviendo el abrazo. Repentinamente, el cansancio acumulado durante las últimas semanas la alcanzó, haciéndole desear recostarse aunque fuera un momento.

«Tienes razón» susurró al final «Es mejor que descansemos un par de horas»

 

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, la primerísima cosa que logró percibir fue un dolor indescriptible en el rostro. Con un gemido gutural que poco tenía que ver con el comportamiento del que debería hacer gala una Reina, abrió los ojos, reconociendo el sitio que la rodeaba. Y todos los acontecimientos del día anterior regresaron de golpe a su mente, en una mezcla de emociones de las que apenas era consciente y que nunca sería capaz de enumerar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de inspirar pesadamente un par de veces, cuando su campo visual fue invadido por una figura que habría preferido no tener que volver a ver nunca más.

«Maléfica»

«Bien, así que no estás muerta. Hubiera sido un problema hacer todo este esfuerzo para después verte tirar la toalla tan pronto, sin ni siquiera tener la posibilidad de intentar robarte tu preciosa magia»

«¿Cuánto he estado desmayada?»

«Unas diez horas. Digamos que afuera ya es de día desde hace un buen rato»

El corazón de Regina se encogió apretadamente al tener el conocimiento de que tras diez horas aún no la habían encontrado, a nadie se le había venido a la mente la pregunta más sencilla, aquella que había  hecho inmediatamente comprender a Regina dónde se encontraba su adversaria: ¿Dónde es el único sitio de Storybrooke al que podría entrar un dragón y pasar inadvertido? La respuesta era muy fácil, obviamente, es decir, el sitio donde Regina la había mantenido la primera vez, la mina.

Ellos ha sido tan estúpidos que no han tenido en consideración el único sitio que ya habían inspeccionado al principio y obviamente sin saber cuál era el plan de Maléfica, es decir, el de recuperar su propia naturaleza perdida, habían buscado por todo el bosque, el muelle y la playa, porque Ruby les había dicho que durante su secuestro el único ruido que podía escuchar en las largas noches de silencio era el de las olas que chocaban contra el embarcadero. Así fue obvio que buscaran en los sitios cercanos a una corriente de agua. A ninguno de ellos se le había venido a la cabeza lo que meses antes Elsa les había hecho descubrir. Los túneles estaban al lado de la playa. Y en ese momento, el gran hueco en la pared causado por la magia de Elsa, permitía que el ruido entrara en los túneles, que estrechos y largos como eran, permitían probablemente que el sonido, al menos de noche cuando todo lo demás estaba en silencio y en calma, retumbara en el interior de la caverna.

«Entonces» la voz de Maléfica la distrajo de sus pensamientos «¿Una última pregunta antes de comenzar nuestro, digamos proceso de extrapolación?»

Regina apretó los dientes.

Se lo pondría difícil, de eso estaba segura. Si de verdad tenía que irse, entonces lo haría con gran estilo, tal y como había vivido.

«¿Por qué este hechizo en particular?»

Sobre el rostro de Maléfica corrió rápidamente una sombra, que un instante después hubo desaparecido, pero que Regina consiguió ver.

«Nos hace odiar a las personas que hemos amado. He experimentado en mi piel el odio de mi príncipe, así que no veo por qué los otros deberían ahorrarse ese sufrimiento. Quiero que todos miren a los ojos de la persona que aman y solo vean desprecio. Entonces, tendré mi venganza»

Regina le devolvió una sonrisita.

«Oh, querida, ¡qué crueldad!»

«Sí, admito que es un hechizo despiadado»

«Me refería a mentir en la última pregunta de una condenada a muerte»

Maléfica entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a Regina

«Tú lo amabas, en cambio él te odiaba. Lanzando esta maldición todos abandonarán a sus seres queridos por el odio, pero ese sentimiento será recíproco, así que nadie  podrá nunca experimentar lo que has sentido tú. O tendría que decir, lo que aún sientes. Porque aún lo amas y recuerdas su mirada de odio hacia ti. Es eso lo que quieres borrar»

En el rostro de Maléfica se dibujó una expresión rabiosa

«Estás lanzando una maldición sobre una ciudad entera solo para golpearte a ti misma y olvidar el amor que has sentido, para sustituirlo con odio y verte finalmente libre del dolor que te ha infringido todo este tiempo»

La mano de Maléfica, la que no estaba apretando el bastón, se elevó en el aire, cerrándose.

Regina percibió un agarre en su garganta. Respirar se hizo imposible, sus pensamientos, repentinamente, se nublaron.

«Ahora cállate. Es hora de recordarte las buenas maneras que parece que has olvidado, querida. Veamos hasta dónde puedo empujarte, debo admitir que siento curiosidad por ver cuánto resistirás»

Pero Regina lo sabía, no podría resistir mucho tiempo. Ese era el motivo por el que había intentado ganar tiempo. Se había vuelto frágil, sus debilidades estaban expuestas y tenía mucho que perder. Sin ni siquiera la rabia o la venganza a las que aferrarse, no tenía armas para contraatacar a Maléfica. No tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

El bastón de Maléfica se inclinó hacia su dirección, el agarre sobre su garganta se aflojó, pero de repente un rayo salió del bastón y se dirigió hacia su pecho. Un grito, y tremendo es decir poco, se escapó de los labios de Regina y resonó en toda la caverna.

 

Emma había caído en un sueño profundo apenas se había recostado en el sofá, mientras David se había ido con Blanca a su cama, quedándose dormido aún vestido sobre las sábanas al lado de ella. Fue el primero en despertarse, y pasó una mano con los ojos cerrados por el colchón, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Blanca preparando el desayuno. Se le acercó, y le dio los buenos días con un beso.

«Supongo que no tenéis noticias» observó, dada la ausencia de Regina

David se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

«Tenemos que encontrarla, Blanca. Si no salvamos a Regina, no perderemos a un miembro de nuestra familia, sino que podríamos ver desaparecer a un segundo delante de nuestros ojos» hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la mujer acostada en el sofá, aún dormida.

Blanca asintió, su mirada se posó en su hija.

«Se han vuelto muy unidas, ¿verdad? Emma estima mucho a Regina»

«Todos la estimamos»

«No en el modo en que lo hace Emma, David»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó él, intentando quedarse en la vaguedad, no queriendo usar la confesión de Emma de la noche anterior para perjudicarla.

«Bueno, yo la quiero porque es mi madrastra y la otra madre de mi nieto. Pero David, es más que eso. Tienes que admitir que últimamente no estamos tratando a Regina como a una madrastra o a una suegra, sino más como a una…» Blanca se aclaró la voz. Habría querido decir nuera, pero parecía un término demasiado despegado para su familia, por el tipo de relación que tenían con Regina «Una hija. Alguien a quien hay que proteger, cuidar, alguien a quien perdonar incondicionalmente sus pésimas elecciones»

Sonrió, volviendo a mirar a David a los ojos.

«Lo ves también tú, ¿no? El modo en que la mira. El modo en que ambas se miran. Me alegra el corazón y me recuerda increíblemente al modo en que…»

«…yo te miro a ti» concluyó David.

Se intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice

«No podemos permitir que se pierdan precisamente ahora que apenas se han encontrado» concluyó Blanca con decisión «Debemos comenzar su búsqueda de nuevo inmediatamente»

David asintió, y comenzó a explicarle cómo pensaba dividir las tareas, proponiendo preguntar a la gente si quería formar parte de los equipos de búsqueda. Necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener.

 

Cuando varios minutos después el rayo retrocedió, Regina apretó los dientes, respirando profundamente e intentando calmar el latido enloquecido de su corazón. Había resistido como mejor podía, intentando pensar en el lazo que tenía con su magia, en la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que la usaba, aferrándose a eso e intentando no dejarla escapar ni por un segundo.

«Debo admitir que con la lobita fue más fácil. Pero por otra parte, no podía matar a aquella muchachita. En cambio, no tendré el mismo problema contigo»

Un segundo rayo alcanzó el pecho de Regina. Era una sensación extraña, parecida a la que se sentía si alguien se apropiaba de tu corazón, arrancándotelo del pecho, pero al mismo tiempo bastante diferente. Era como si intentase arrancarle algo más entrelazado a su cuerpo, algo que residía en cada órgano, en cada fibra de sus músculos y huesos, en cada terminación nerviosa, en cada arteria y vena de su cuerpo.

Regina intentó ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en su propia voluntad de mantener dentro de sí su magia, pensando en cada vez que la había ayudado a salvarse o salvar a algún otro. En lo más profundo de su corazón, Regina sabía que sin magia sería una persona mejor, Henry le había pedido tantas veces que dejara de usarla. Pero también sabía que en el instante exacto en que Maléfica se apropiase de ella, perdería su vida.

Así que combatió ya fuera contra la bruja que tenía delante, o contra la madre que tenía en su interior, con su parte que quería deshacerse de aquel fardo, y se aferró a la magia por su vida. El ataque cesó de nuevo, los ojos de Regina se abrieron con dificultad para posarlos sobre la mujer que la estaba sometiendo a esa tortura.

«Resistir es inútil, Regina. Sabes bien como yo que nadie de esta ciudad me conoce como tú y que no me encontrarán a tiempo»

«Emma me encontrará» respondió, como si fuese ya un hecho dado

«Tu fe ciega en esa mujer es vomitiva»

«Espera y verás» le dijo, recordando que había logrado encontrarla cuando Owen la estaba torturando «ella me encuentra siempre»

«¡Oh, cielos!» exclamó Maléfica, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho «Comienzas a hablar ahora como tu hijastra. Pero mira, la rubita no te encontrará nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué Regina?»

Ella alzó el rostro hacia arriba, fijando los ojos en el techo, esperando que la gravedad volviera a poner en su sitio las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a dejar caer.

Maléfica se le acercó y le agarró el rostro para que la mirase a los ojos.

«Ella no te está buscando»

Con una risa aguda, giró el rostro de Regina hacia un espejo a unos metros de ellas, movió el bastón e hizo aparecer la imagen de Emma acostada en el sofá de sus padres, inmersa en lo que parecía ser un pacífico sueño.

«Tu bella princesita duerme tranquilamente»

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Regina. No porque no estuviera vagando en una igual de desesperada como inútil búsqueda, sino porque se dio cuenta de que esa era, probablemente, la última vez que vería su rostro. Y estaba reflejado en un espejo.

«Renuncia a la esperanza, Regina. Ella no vendrá a salvarte»

Los ojos de la morena se cerraron, incapaz de observar aquella imagen ni por diez segundos más.

«Podemos alcanzar un compromiso» propuso en ese momento Maléfica, contra toda expectativa, soltando el agarre de su rostro y bajándose hasta ponerse a su altura para poder mirarla a los ojos «Hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo. No tiene que acabar así por fuerza. No tengo que llegar a matarte. Dame tu magia ahora, sin luchar más y oponerte a lo inevitable y yo te dejaré con vida. Ver a Emma una vez más»

«Justo el tiempo para decirle adiós» murmuró Regina

«Es más de lo que tendrás si no te rindes ahora» le señaló.

Y ella por un momento lo tomó en consideración. Podía dejar de combatir, descansar, rendirse. Podía poner fin a todo ese dolor, a esa terrible tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida desde hacía horas. Podía volver a casa y volver a abrazar a su hijo por última vez, antes que él comenzara a odiarla.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que eso sería inevitable. Que vería el desprecio en los ojos de Henry y de Emma. ¿Qué le quedaría en ese momento? Quedándose allí, aún tendría el recuerdo de cómo la habían mirado hasta ese instante.

Podría quedarse allí, morir como una heroína y hacer que su hijo estuviera orgullo de ella. Que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

«No me rendiré nunca» respondió con decisión.

Maléfica reviró los ojos, irritada.

«La princesita no vendrá a salvarte»

«No necesito que venga, puedo salvarme sola. Siempre lo he hecho» replicó, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Una carcajada maligna resonó en sus oídos.

«Oh, querida, ambas sabemos muy bien que si no fuera por mérito suyo, tu corazón seria aún negro como la oscuridad»

«Puede volver a serlo» la retó Regina, alzando la cabeza con orgulloso gesto «Puedo cambiar de nuevo, así no podrás usar más mi corazón»

Cerró los ojos, pensando en todas las personas que había perdido. En Daniel, en cuánto lo había amado, en la muerte de Cora y en cada cosa que le había enseñado, en la mirada de Henry mientras le decía que no era su madre, en los ojos de Emma cuando la llamaba monstruo sin alma, en Blanca Nieves mientras le confesaba que había revelado su secreto. En el momento en que había matado a su padre, intentando aferrarse a lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Y quizás habría funcionado si las imágenes no hubieran sido desterradas por las de su padre abrazándola, por la voz de Henry que le decía que la quería mucho, por Blanca que le decía que formaba parte de la familia. Por la sensación cálida que había sentido en el vientre cuando Emma la había besado delicadamente sobre la mejilla, curándola. Sus hombros se bajaron, se dejó ir en un largo suspiro.

«¿De verdad pensabas que habría sido tan fácil?» la bruja se rio de ella «Has perdonado tu pasado, Regina. No es tan sencillo recuperar el odio. Has perdonado a quien te ha herido, a quien te ha hecho el mal y a quien te ha abandonado. Y, aún más importante, te has perdonado a ti misma. No puedes dar marcha atrás en algo como eso»

Regina notó que cálidas lágrimas intentaban abrirse paso a través de sus parpados, pero las hizo retroceder con un respiración temblorosa.

«No me rendiré nunca» repitió «Si no por mí misma, lucharé al menos por las personas que me aman»

Otra maliciosa carcajada alcanzo sus oídos.

«¿Y quiénes serían, querida? A nadie le importas tanto»

Regina alzó la mirada, en su rostro eran visibles profundas ojeras y expresión cansada, y su cuerpo no era otra cosa sino una encrucijada de dolor y heridas.  Ni siquiera encontró la fuerza para mentir, así que no lo negó.

 

Cuando Emma se despertó, la primera persona que vio fue a David, que le tendió una taza caliente de café y un plato con dos tortitas.

«Come y en cuanto hayas acabado volveremos al muelle. Mulan y Blanca ya han recorrido la periferia de la ciudad y ahora irán a controlar cada casa abandonada, Belle y Granny han comenzado a pedir información a cada persona que entra en la cafetería, más tarde irán a preguntar también de casa en casa si Ruby no encuentra nada. Ella y Henry están en Mifflin Street, buscando algo de Regina para que Ruby pueda rastrear el olor»

Emma, aún un poco fuera de lugar por el sueño, se sentó y aceptó lo que David le estaba dando.

«Te lo agradezco»

Él le sonrió débilmente

«La encontraremos. Esta historia acaba hoy»

Ella le agradeció que estuviera mintiendo, porque aquellas eran palabras que necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante en aquella loca tarea.

Comió deprisa, y enseguida su padre y ella se dirigieron al muelle, buscaron arriba y abajo, dentro de cada barca, en cada garaje, bajo cada casa, choza, cabaña, pero allí no había ni la más mínima huella de Maléfica ni de Regina. Cuando habían decidido volver a la ciudad y ver si Blanca y Mulan habían encontrado alguna pista, el móvil de Emma sonó.

«Es Henry» se dio prisa en responder «Dime que Ruby ha encontrado algo»

«Mamá, debéis volver a la ciudad. No hemos podido aún intentarlo porque aquí está todo un poco revuelto. Mulan y la abuela se han encontrada en medio de un pequeño altercado»

«Claro. Como no tenemos bastantes problemas con las cosas como estaban hasta hace diez minutos» soltó Emma, exasperada «Ya vamos»

Cuando estuvieron en el centro, se dieron cuenta de que lo que Henry había definido como un altercado era en realidad una verdadera lucha. Y con pequeña, pretendía decir que estaba envuelta casi toda la ciudad.

«¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?» preguntó Emma, interponiéndose entre Blanca y Gruñón, que se estaba gritando mutuamente.

Al lado de Blanca solo estaba un puñado de personas: Ruby, Mulan, Henry y Belle. Tras Gruñón estaba todo el resto de la ciudad.

Su madre fijo una mirada severa en el hombre, y después se giró hacia ella.

«Los enanos se niegan a seguir protegiendo a Aurora»

«Bah, ya no le vemos el sentido. Estábamos casi seguros que Maléfica  quería a Regina, y ahora que la ha capturado seguramente nos dejará en paz»

«Pero, ¿y si cambia de idea? Ahora que su lazo para mantenerse con vida ya no es la presencia de Aurora en la ciudad, podría decidir llevar a cabo la venganza y venir a matarla» le señaló Blanca, resoplando. Aquella frase hizo comprender a Emma que los había informado sobre lo que habían descubierto el día anterior.

«Déjalo, podemos apañarnos sin su ayuda» dijo Emma fríamente

«¡Claro que no podemos! No somos bastantes para protegerla a ella y buscar a Regina a la vez, lo sabes» le hizo notar su madre «Si Maléfica atacase, Phlippe solo no podría hacer mucho. Los enanos podrían ralentizarla hasta que lleguemos nosotros, tú con la magia al menos tienes una posibilidad, ya que ahora Regina no puede protegernos»

«¿Piensa lo mismo toda la ciudad?» preguntó, aún con tono gélido «¿Nadie está dispuesto a ayudarnos a proteger a Aurora ni a encontrar a Regina?»

Alrededor de ellos se había reunido una buena cantidad de gente. No solo los enanos no respondieron, sino que tampoco las hadas ni otros habitantes de Storybrooke desviaron la mirada.

«¿Ninguno de vosotros?» gritó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para que todos pudieran verla.

Pasó la mirada sobra cada persona presente, y después, con un resoplido de incredulidad, miró de nuevo a Gruñón, pero hablándole a Blanca

«Que así sea» dijo lentamente «Deja que vuelvan a sus casas. Deja que esperen y esperen y esperen hasta que se den cuenta de que nadie puede salvarlos de Maléfica si no es la mujer a la que todos están impacientes por abandonar»

Se dirigió a toda la ciudad, la voz fuerte resonó por toda la calle principal.

«Habéis condenado a muerte a vuestra única esperanza. Cuando encuentre a Regina, y creedme, yo la encontraré» pronunció bien la frase para que todos comprendiesen «le imploraré para que os deje morir a todos, le rogaré para que no os salve de la maldición de Maléfica, le diré que se marche, que se encierre  a mirar mientras todos nosotros, incluida yo, nos doblegamos a la voluntad de aquella loca. Porque la única personas inmune a la maldición es ella, sin embargo literalmente se está dejando matar en el intento de salvarnos» Nadie dijo nada, pero en el rostro de todos los presentes, incluso en el de Gruñón, Emma lograba ver una expresión de puro terror «Así que corred, como cobardes que sois. Id a esconderos lo más lejos posible de vuestras personas amadas. Porque, gente, habrá una guerra muy pronto. Y esta vez nadie la luchará en vuestro lugar»

Sin añadir nada más, Emma se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia su coche, lista para marcharse a inspeccionar la playa. David la siguió a la carrera, sabiendo que su hija estaba herida y que, en aquel momento, necesitaba  su ayuda más que ningún otro.

 

Regina cerró los ojos, rezando para que Maléfica se cansara pronto. Había estado torturándola durante horas, solo parándose para lo que la morena supondría que era su almuerzo. Obviamente a ella no le había permitido comer nada. Después había continuado horas y horas. Esperaba que pronto la mujer decidiera ir a cenar también y la dejara descansar por la noche, porque no estaba nada segura de poder resistir mucho más.

Cuando Maléfica comprendió también que si continuaba, el único resultado sería matarla en lugar de arrancarle la magia, decidió que ya era bastante para el primer día.

Hizo aparecer un vaso de agua, y acercándose a Regina, se lo puso en los labios.

«Bebe. No puedo dejarte morir de sed, por desgracia»

Regina intentó oponer resistencia, pero ella, sin ceremonias, le agarró el rostro con una mano y le abrió la boca, echándole dentro el agua.

«Continuaremos mañana» concluyó, saliendo de la estancia sin añadir nada más.

Regina, finalmente, concedió relax a sus músculos,  cansada y casi al extremo de sus fuerzas, deglutió intentando desterrar los malos pensamientos.

Ruby les había contado que en las dos semanas que había estado prisionera de Maléfica, solo un par de veces se había molestado en aparecérsele en persona. La había dejado sin comida ni agua durante algunos días, y después se había presentado ante ella, torturándola sin éxito por no más de dos horas. La había dejado otro par de días sola, haciendo aparecer ante ella agua, o de vez en cuando, comida. Había esperado a una noche de luna llena y la había inmovilizado tras su transformación para arrancarle algunos mechones de su pelo. Al final, cuando llegó el momento justo de devolverla a casa, la había herido y hecho desmayarse con la única intención de provocar la rabia de Regina. Comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo Regina, que solo llevaba un día ahí, lo de Ruby había sido prácticamente un acampada al descubierto.

Por otro lado, Regina, al menos, había logrado comprender por qué no la habían podido encontrar con ningún hechizo. La caverna en la que se encontraban, así como los túneles que la rodeaban, estaban excavados en la tierra impregnada de polvo de hadas. Maléfica había, de algún modo, usado el poder para burlar cada hechizo de localización y cualquier otro intento. Lo único que podría conducirla a ella, a aquella caverna, sería la misma cosa que estaba protegiendo a Maléfica desde hacía semanas: el polvo de hadas.

Una risa amarga salió de los labios de Regina. Las hadas no la ayudarían nunca. Y, en el fondo, podía comprender por qué. Había causado demasiado dolor para poder ser considerada una de los buenos. Las únicas personas que lograban, de verdad, ver lo bueno en ella eran Henry y Emma.

Emma.

Al menos Henry sabía que Regina lo quería mucho. Se lo había repetido tantas veces que estaba segura que, finalmente, él lo había comprendido.

Pero Emma, por el contrario, no lo sabía.

¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Debería haberlo dicho cuando había tenido la ocasión. Ya era demasiado tarde. Se maldijo cuando se encontró teniendo ese pensamiento. No se podía permitir ese comportamiento si quería volver a abrazar a su hijo y a Emma.

«Vendrá a salvarme. Ella me encontrará. Emma me encontrará»

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lograría encontrarla, allí donde estaba olvidada e incapaz de comunicarse con el resto del mundo?

Cerró los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Lo lograría, no importaba cómo. De alguna manera Emma la encontraría.

«Emma me salvará» susurró, decidiendo que, por esa vez, podía permitirse hacer un acto de fe «Emma está viniendo a por mí»

 


	8. The redemption of the fallen queen

«Comienzo a pensar que debemos dejar de seguir la pista del agua, porque ni aquí ni en el muelle hemos encontrado nada» dijo Emma mientras se encaminaban de nuevo hacia el coche.

David suspiró. Ya se había oscurecido y no había modo de continuar buscando esperando obtener algún resultado.

«Estamos siguiendo cualquier pista, Emma. No está aquí, no está en el bosque, no está en el muelle, no está en la ciudad o en las afueras. Nadie ha visto, escuchado ni sentido nada. Son todos palos de ciego, parece que han desaparecido en la nada»

Emma se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando hacer huir el sueño de ellos, pero con escasos resultados. Mientras caminaban, pasaron delante del cráter que Elsa había excavado, sin preocuparse de echar un segundo vistazo.

«Mañana podemos probar a buscarla con el olfato de lobo de Ruby» propuso en voz baja, sabiendo que también aquel intento sería inútil, ya que no habían podido buscar en la ciudad aquel día a causa del enfrentamiento que se había levantado entre los habitantes que estaban en contra y los que estaban a favor de continuar la búsqueda. Al día siguiente era improbable que Ruby lograra rastrear alguna huella, porque ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas, pero tenían, al menos, que intentarlo. David asintió

«Parece una buena idea»

Subieron al coche, y condujeron en silencia hacia la casa. Cenaron con Blanca y Henry, y charlaron un poco. Henry había mantenido la mirada baja, hacia su plato toda la noche, respondiendo con monosílabos solo cuando era interpelado.

«¿Todo ok, muchacho? Parces muy pensativo» le dijo Emma, una vez que sus platos estuvieron vacíos

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

«¿Puedo ir a mi habitación ahora?»

Emma suspiró. Había sido una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo podía estar todo ok cuando su madre había sido secuestrada?

«Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la escuela mañana?»

«Puede ir caminando» dijo, después se levantó y subió en silencio

Blanca se dio cuenta de que Emma se había quedado mirando las escaleras ya vacías y le apoyó una mano en el hombro

«Solo está preocupado. Lo estamos todos. Cuando encontremos a Regina será de nuevo el mismo y todo estará en su lugar»

«Si» la corrigió Emma con un hilo de voz

«¿Cómo?»

«Si encontramos a Regina. Si Regina está aún con vida, si logramos alguna vez entender dónde está y cómo diablos hemos hecho para no encontrarla con ningún hechizo, ningún truco, nada de nada. Pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás mañana nos despertemos y milagrosamente tengamos todas las respuestas al alcance de la mano» dijo bruscamente, antes de levantarse e ir al baño, cerrando violentamente la puerta a sus espaldas y encerrándose dentro con llave.

«Están sufriendo» le recordó David «Ninguno de ellos dos sabe bien cómo afrontar este tipo de dolor»

Blanca asintió, suspirando

«Solo esperaba que no tuvieran que descubrirlo, todavía no al menos, pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si llegaremos a ella a tiempo»

«Debemos» dijo él con decisión «No hay otras alternativas»

Ni ellos dos ni mucho menos Emma podían esperarse que a la mañana siguiente alguien se despertaría de golpe con la respuesta finalmente al alcance de la mano.

Henry desorbitó los ojos, sentándose rápidamente y llamándose idiota. Era tan sencillo que se preguntó cómo habían hecho para no pensar en ello antes.

Corrió escaleras abajo, saludando a sus abuelos y a su madre como si estuviera yendo normalmente a la escuela. Salió de casa y miró a sus espaldas, verificando que no lo estaban siguiendo antes de encaminarse hacia la dirección opuesta. Tenía que llegar al convento lo más pronto posible.

 

Maléfica había vuelto con Regina a la mañana siguiente, forzándola a beber solo otro vaso de agua antes de recomenzar a intentar arrancarle la magia.

Cuando comprendió que la mujer estaba aún demasiado fuerte, hizo un hechizo, evocando cuchillas invisibles que comenzaron a cortar la piel de las piernas, de los brazos, del busto de Regina. Algunos cortes, como en su cuello o cara, los puntos más sensibles, eran pequeños y profundos, poco más que los producidos por un papel, mientras que en las piernas y en el busto era profundos y lacerantes, sangraban copiosamente y Regina estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido por la magia, hubiera muerto desangrada en pocos minutos.

Aquel era un tipo de tortura diferente, en la que ambas estaban poco experimentadas. No era particularmente más doloroso que el intento de arrancarle la magia, pero era un dolor, definitivamente, diferente, más ligado a su cuerpo que a su mente, un dolor al mismo tiempo más tangible, pero también más distante, apagado. Provenía no de dentro de sí, sino del exterior de su cuerpo. Casi se sintió agradecida por aquel cambio, hasta que ese dolor se hizo insoportable tanto como al que había estado sometida primero.

Regina continuó luchando, sabiendo que ya estaba al extremo de sus fuerzas. Incluso Maléfica podía ver que la mujer que tenía delante ya estaba agotada, abatida, casi sin esperanzas. Era el momento perfecto para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

«Mírate» le dijo con un tono de desprecio.

Regina estaba sentada, aún atada, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y hacia la derecha, el labio inferior estaba seccionado y sangrante, la mitad izquierda del rostro estaba morada por el golpe sufrido el día anterior y cubierta de sangre seca. Los cortes de su cuerpo habían dejado de sangrar cuando Maléfica los había suturado, transformándolos en horrendas cicatrices, para permitir que el dolor continuase sin arriesgarse a que la mujer muriese desangrada cuando ella no estuviera vigilándola.

«Un tiempo fuiste una joven tan bella, llena de esperanzas y sueños, tan buena. Después te convertiste en la Reina Malvada, cuyo nombre causaba terror y pánico en todos los Reinos. ¿Qué ha quedado ahora tras tu nombre de aquel respetuoso terror?» preguntó retóricamente «Nada. La Reina Malvada ha caído en desgracia»

Por primera vez en todo el día, una pequeña, débil, casi inaudible carcajada salió de los labios de Regina. Porque era realmente obvio que aquello era lo que pensaba Maléfica, pero al mismo tiempo era profundamente triste.

«Mi desgracia era mi rabia» murmuró Regina cansada «Pensaba que era lo único que tenía, pero me equivocaba» cada respiración que hacía era como una cuchillada en el pecho «Hay más, debe haberlo, o nada tendría el mínimo sentido» el dolor atroz, el físico y el mental, que estaba sintiendo casi le impedían hablar «Debo creer que la vida tiene algo más que ofrecerme, y que yo tengo algo más que ofrecer a esta vida. Era una Reina caída, pero mi Redención ha sido lo que me ha hecho revivir»

Maléfica apretó un puño

«¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente perder la esperanza para así poder robarte todos tus inútiles poderes y poner fin de una vez a esta historia?» preguntó, encolerizada, mientras que con el movimiento de su mano dejaba sin aire a Regina.

«Puedes» murmuró lentamente, respiró profundamente para conseguir emitir la segunda parte de la frase «olvidarlo»

Maléfica apretó aún más el agarre.

«Cállate» le ordenó con los dientes apretados.

Cuando la visión de Regina comenzó a nublarse y comprendió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, se sintió de repente aliviada. Al menos, durante unas horas, no sentiría aquel dolor lacerante.

 

Henry entró en el edificio, esperando que alguien llegase a recibirlo, sin saber bien a quién dirigirse. Afortunadamente, la persona que buscaba fue la primera en acercase a él poco después de aparecer en la entrada.

«Henry, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?»

Él sonrió educadamente

«Blue, necesito su ayuda para una cosa. No puedo decirle qué»

«¿Se trata de encontrar a tu madre?»

Henry desvió su mirada hacia abajo. Había sido muy obvio, ahora ella nunca lo ayudaría.

«Quizás hemos sido demasiado duros con Regina, yo la primera. Algunas veces pienso que podría ser en parte responsable de lo que le pasó hace tantos años, cuando le negué la posibilidad de encontrar la propia felicidad, solo porque  era hija de Cora. A veces, pienso que su caída hacia al mal puede ser en parte mi culpa»

Henry se contuvo de subrayar que en realidad era su culpa, y no solo en parte, pero se contuvo, decidido a obtener aquello por lo que había ido allí.

«Podremos encontrarla usando polvo de hada» propuso él «El polvo de hada no falla nunca, es una de las magias más poderosas que existen»

«Verdad» concordó ella «Pero solo es  posible encontrar alguien siguiendo su rastro  si la persona que va en su búsqueda es su…»

«Amor Verdadero» concluyó Henry, sonriendo «Lo sé. Deje que me ocupe de ello»

«¿Quieres pedirle ayuda a Robin Hood?» preguntó, curiosa el hada.

«Algo parecido» le concedió él, sonriendo aún más

«No creo que Marian esté muy de acuerdo con este plan, Henry. Podrían surgir otros conflictos internos en nuestra ciudad y de momento es lo último que necesitamos» le advirtió

«No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de eso. Usted deme el polvo y yo haré el resto»

«Oh, no, Henry. Me temo que no lo puedo hacer. Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte, pero solo porque siento que tengo que arreglar una antigua equivocación cometida contra tu madre, es acompañarte en tu misión y usar el polvo de hada sobre él. Pero atento, solo tendrás un intento. Así que  debes estar seguro de que es él el Amor Verdadero de tu madre»

Henry hizo una mueca

«Es que se trata de una cuestión delicada. ¿No podría sencillamente darme un poco? Tendré cuidado, lo prometo»

«No funciona así, Henry. Tengo que ser yo la que lancé el polvo, o los efectos podrían ser impredecibles»

Él suspiró, sus hombros se bajaron en señal de rendición.

«Trato hecho. Pero, antes, tenemos que ir a buscar a mi madre y contarle este plan, ella nos ayudará»

El hada asintió, siguiendo al muchacho hacia la salida.

 

Ruby había olisqueado una de las chaquetas de Regina, pero el olor de aquella mujer estaba prácticamente en cada calle de Storybrooke. Encontrarla sería más difícil de lo previsto.

«Estoy intentando seguir el olor que me parece más reciente, pero no estoy segura del todo de que esto nos dé una pista segura» advirtió a los demás

«No importa. Tenemos que probar» la alentó Blanca

Ella comenzó a seguir la huella, que la llevo hacia la calle principal, hacia la torre del reloj y finalmente dentro de la biblioteca.

«Regina ha venido aquí muy a menudo los últimos meses» observó David «Ella, Emma y Belle pasaban aquí días enteros cuando buscaban hechizos de localización o intentaban descubrir qué estaba tramando Maléfica»

«No, no creo que sea por eso» lo contradijo Emma «Creo que este es el sitio en que Regina desapareció. Pensadlo, ¿desde que otro sitio podría haber marcado las esquinas de los libros y después mandároslos a vuestra casa? Debe haber venido aquí cuando se transportó desde su casa y seguramente aquí Maléfica la raptó»

Sin embargo, Ruby no estaba escuchando.

«Chicos» murmuró Belle, señalando a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza «Aún está siguiendo el olor»

Siguió caminando, hasta alcanzar el ascensor

«Es aquí» dijo con seguridad Ruby «Siento su olor»

Subieron al ascensor, solo ella, Emma y Mulan. No podían bajar más de tres a la vez. Una vez abajo, Ruby inspiró de nuevo, girando sobre sí misma, Emma percibió inmediatamente la indecisión en sus movimientos.

«No puede ser» dijo con rabia

«¿Qué?» preguntó Mulan

«Ha desaparecido. El olor de Regina de repente ha desaparecido en la nada»

Emma golpeó la pared a izquierda del ascensor con un puño, maldiciendo en voz baja. Tras algunos instantes de silencio, fue la rubia quien habló

«Volvamos a la cafetería, almorcemos y decidamos nuestro próximo movimiento. Tenemos que reorganizar las ideas»

Las otras dos asintieron, entrando en el ascensor. Si se hubieran quedado algunos instantes dentro de la mina, hubiera logrado escuchar el espeluznante grito que rasgó el aire. EL inconfundible llanto de dolor de una reina caída.

 

El rostro de Regina estaba bajo, su respiración jadeante.

«Pensaba que te gustaba el fuego» se burló de ella Maléfica

Regina apretó los dientes, demasiado cansada incluso para replicar.

«Presumo que no es tan bueno cuando se dirige contra ti, ¿verdad?»

Una vez más, Regina se quedó en silencio. Maléfica caminó hacia ella,  rodeando su silla, observando a Regina con prudencia.

«En cierto sentido, me entristece esa inminente victoria mía. Has estado aquí solo un par de días y parece que ya estás al extremo de tus fuerzas. Supongo que, de verdad, los tiempos están cambiando»

Cuando por tercera vez, la mujer no respondió, Maléfica agarró su rostro entre sus manos, haciéndole que lo levantara. Los ojos de Regina estaban abiertos, pero distantes. Parecían casi velados, como si Regina estuviera comenzando a desaparecer. La Reina Malvada  estaba desapareciendo delante de sus ojos. Por su mano. Incluso el ánimo por lo general imperturbable de Maléfica, de alguna manera estaba conmovido ante esa visión.

«Te he visto al máximo de tus fuerzas, Regina» su voz era reverente, pero también había una nota de miedo evocada al recordar a la mujer que había sido un tiempo atrás «Verte brillar ha sido un privilegio. Estar presente para ver cada vida que has cogido sin el más mínimo remordimiento, cada final feliz que has arrancado de las manos de quien ningún daño te había hecho, siempre despiadada, siempre fría y calculadora. No perdías nunca» recordó en un susurro «No pensaba vivir lo suficiente para ver tu caída, imagínate tu redención» El agarre en su rostro se hizo más flojo. Casi como el de una vieja amiga que le estaba diciendo definitivamente adiós «Sin embargo henos aquí. La redención de la reina caída. Y no solo estoy aquí para asistir a estos hechos, sino que estos se desarrollan por mi mano, por mi decisión» El orgullo en su voz iluminó por un momento los ojos de Regina. Supero el velo que los había cubierto y llegó derecho a su mente «Te he visto al máximo de tus fuerzas» repitió «Y ahora te veo al límite más ínfimo de tu debilidad» Soltó el rostro con un movimiento delicado de la mano, como una caricia, alejándose después de Regina solo para hacer aparecer en su mano derecha un corazón.

 

Cuando Henry entró en la cafetería, corrió rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban sentados su madre y sus abuelos, junto a Belle, Mulan y Aurora, que siempre estaba  con ellos desde que los enanos le habían negado la protección. Ruby estaba de pie al lado de ellos.

«Eh, chicos» saludó Henry, con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos

«Henry» Emma se dio cuenta de su presencia, alzando fatigosamente su mirada hacia él «¿No deberías estar en la escuela, chico?»

«Ya» respiró profundamente «Me la he, digamos, saltado»

«Henry» el tono de voz de Emma era de reclamo, pero él se dio prisa en alzar las manos, listo para justificarse.

«Tenía mis buenos motivos, mamá»

«Escuchemos qué es bastante importante para hacerte pensar que puedes saltarte la escuela sin consecuencias» lo desafió

Él dirigió su mirada hacia el hada que estaba a su lado.

«Creo que he encontrado un modo para encontrar a mi madre»

Los ojos de todos se posaron en él.

«Claro Henry» dijo Emma irónicamente «Un grupo de adultos ha estado caminando en la oscuridad durante días, pero ahora llegas tú, un muchacho de trece años, y nos ofreces la solución en bandeja de plata»

«Mejor diría en un saquito» dijo él sin perder el ánimo

«Emma, merece la pena escucharlo, ¿no crees?» le señaló Blanca  «De todas maneras no es que tengamos muchas más ideas»

Emma se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

«Solo he pensado que nos serviría un poco de magia que no falla nunca, ¿justo?» preguntó retóricamente «La solución era sin embargo muy sencilla, en realidad. Una de las magias blancas más poderosas de siempre» señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la mujer que lo había acompañado allí «El polvo de hada»

Nadie se atrevió a respirar. Claro, ninguno había pensado que fuera probable que Henry apareciera con la solución en el bolsillo, por así decir. Pero aparentemente era lo que había hecho.

«Podemos usar el polvo sobre el Amor Verdadero de mi madre y encontrarla» explicó, como si para él fuera lo más obvio del mundo

«¿Así que quieres usar el polvo sobre Robin y seguirlo hasta que dé con ella?» preguntó Emma, lista para consentir y levantarse para ir a buscar al idiota que, a pesar de no gustarle, en aquel momento era probablemente su única posibilidad de encontrar a Regina «Puedo convencerlo a que lo intente, solo         que alguien tiene que distraer a Marian el tiempo necesario» razonó en voz alta

«Solo tenemos una posibilidad» murmuró Henry con aprensión, mirando a Emma a los ojos «Solo una»

«Desgraciadamente es lo único que puedo ofreceros de momento» señaló el hada, bajando la mirada

«Así que debemos elegir con cuidado» continuó el muchacho «En mi opinión no debería hacerlo Robin»

«¿Por qué no? Funcionó la primera vez, cuando los papeles estaban cambiados. Podría funcionar de nuevo, es nuestra mejor  oportunidad»

«Tengo que disentir» la contradijo Henry de manera que dejó claro tal semejanza con Regina que Emma sintió cómo su corazón se encogía.

El muchacho miró alrededor antes de continuar, pero la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de ellos y de Granny tras la barra.

«Ayer por la mañana escuché al abuelo y a la abuela hablar en la cocina» admitió, mirándolos a ambos de soslayo

Blanca se sonrojó, mientras que David se aclaró a voz, evitando la mirada de Emma.

«Has espiado» le echo la bronca

«Quizás. Pero no cambia lo que escuché. Pensáis lo mismo que yo, ¿no es verdad? Así que echadme una mano, por favor. No estoy seguro de lograr explicar el porqué de lo que pienso»

«¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensas?» preguntó Emma perpleja

«Pienso que tú deberías usar el polvo para encontrar a mamá»

De nuevo, todos los presentes lo miraron. Emma abrió y cerró la boca sin lograr emitir ningún sonido. Todos los ojos se posaron después sobre ella.

«Henry» suspiró «Tu madre y yo» intentó explicar, encontrando notable dificultades «no tenemos ese tipo de relación» Él reviró involuntariamente los ojos, otro gesto que había adquirido con el tiempo de Regina. «No, escúchame. Sé que sería mucho más fácil. Si fuéramos una familia como todas las demás, si tu madre y yo estuviéramos juntas y estuviéramos todo el tiempo contigo. Pero por desgracia tu madre no siente nada por mí»

«Mamá, yo creo, honestamente, que eres demasiado inteligente para creerte la tontería que acabas de decir»

Blanca intervino cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba a punto de alzar el tono de voz.

«Esto no tiene nada ver con lo que Regina siente o no por ti, sino en lo que tú sientes por ella, Emma» le dijo despacio «sé que da miedo y es difícil, pero tu padre y yo lo vemos. Henry lo ve. El modo en que la miras cuando sabes que no puede verte» Emma tragó con fuerza

«Escuchad, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo y basta. ¡No sé ni siquiera qué siente por mí, maldición, no sé ni siquiera qué siento yo por ella! Y ahora me venís con esta historia del Amor Verdadero. ¿Cómo diablos hago para saber algo así?»

«No debes saberlo» intentó tranquilizarla Henry «El polvo de hada la encontrará aunque tú no estés segura»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Pero, ¿y si después no soy yo? ¿Si malgastamos el polvo por nada?»

«Emma» intervino por primera vez Ruby, con firmeza «Cierra los ojos y piensa en casa»

La rubia frunció la frente

«¿Perdón?»

«Cierra los ojos» Ruby subrayó cada palabra «Y piensa en casa»

Emma, suspirando, hizo lo ordenado. Se le encogió el corazón al imaginar el número 108 de Mfflin Sreet.

«Abre la puerta, entra en el hall y vete hacia la cocina. Y la ves. Ella está allí, cocinando la cena para tu familia. Te sonríe, es feliz. Lo eres también tú»

Solo el pensamiento de volver a casa sabiendo que Regina estaría allí esperándola le hinchó el corazón. Imaginó cómo sería verla sonreír  por ningún otro motivo sino por su presencia. Sintió una sensación cálida en el estómago. Podría  ser  así, quizás. Podrían ser felices. Emma suspiró, abriendo de nuevo los ojos.

«No entiendo cuál es el fin de todo esto, Ruby»

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa complacida

«A menos que me digas que solo te has imaginado a Blanca, lo que quería probar está claro como el sol» La expresión de Emma fue la única prueba que le bastaba para confirmar que había sido pillada con las manos en la masa «Si piensas en la casa de Regina como en tu hogar, y en ella y Henry como tu familia, levanta el culo, escucha a tu hijo, sigue ese polvo de hada y salva a tu dichosa alma gemela antes de que yo te lo haga hacer por las malas»

Emma tragó saliva. Aquella era, probablemente, la primera vez desde que había puesto el pie en Storybrooke que se sentía, aunque fuera mínimamente, amenazada por la muchacha que tenía delante. Y era una mujer lobo, así que bastaba con decir eso.

Se levantó, cruzando su mirada con la de Henry. La expresión confiada del muchacho le dio fuerzas.

«Hagámoslo. De todas maneras, no tenemos nada que perder»

Siguieron al polvo hacia fuera de la cafetería, por las calles de Storybrooke. Emma caminaba con paso decidido, a su lado estaba Henry, mientras que detrás caminaban Blanca, David, Mulan, Belle, Ruby, Aurora y Blue. Decían que estaban ahí para echar una mano en caso de que se encontraran de frente con Maléfica, pero la única que lo había dicho de manera bastante convincente había sido Mulan. En el caso del resto, Emma sabía que aquella caza a la bruja se había transformado en un juego llamado “¿Será Regina o no el Amor Verdadero de Emma? Y si no lo es, entonces ¿a quién conducirá el polvo?” Y era un juego  que a ella no gustaba ni siquiera aunque no tuviera público, imagínense con sus padres siguiéndola.

Por algunos minutos, Emma dejo que la esperanza de lograr encontrar finalmente  a Regina se abriera camino en su subconsciente.

Pero después el polvo llegó a la torre del reloj.

«Maldición» soltó en voz alta «La biblioteca»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Henry

«Chico» lo agarró delicadamente por los hombros, intentado explicarle «Este es el último sitio en que Regina estuvo. Desde ahí mandó los libros, así que es lógico pensar que es ahí donde Maléfica la raptó»

«¿Y?»

«Pues que estamos bloqueados de nuevo. También el olfato de Ruby nos trajo hasta aquí, pero es un callejón sin salida, Henry. Regina no está aquí»

Él se quedó pensando un momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

«No podemos rendirnos ahora»

«Henry, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, por desgracia. No aquí»

Él se soltó del agarre de su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza

«El polvo de hada no se equivoca nunca» gritó con rabia

«Entonces deberías habérselo llevado a Robin, maldición» respondió Emma con la misma rabia

«Eres tú la Salvadora, mamá»

«Ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar a la mujer que amo» le señaló «¿Qué clase de Salvadora soy?» con un gesto de la mano señaló la puerta de la biblioteca, dentro de la cual había entrado el polvo de hada.

«Has dicho que nunca te rendirías»

Emma se sintió cogida por sus palabras

«Ni conmigo, ni con ella»

Suspiró, bajando la mirada

«No me estoy rindiendo» murmuró despacio, quizás más para sí misma.

«Bueno, pues yo tampoco» respondió él decididamente

Antes de que Emma lograra darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Henry corría hacia la biblioteca, siguiendo el rastro feérico

Emma corrió tras él.

Lo vio entrar en el ascensor y tuvo el tiempo justo de meterse dentro, antes de que el chico bajase la verja. Sin que ninguno tocase ningún botón, el ascensor comenzó a descender.

«¡Qué diablos!» murmuró la rubia

«Es el polvo» exclamó Henry «Aún está funcionando»

Una vez que el ascensor paró, Emma miró incrédula cómo el polvo atravesaba la verja y continuaba volando por los túneles de la mina.

Se maldijo, porque pocas horas antes habían estado condenadamente cerca. Habrían podido salvarla antes. Y en aquel momento, quizás ya era muy tarde.

«Henry» se giró súbitamente, agarrando al chico por lo hombros «Continuaré siguiéndola, ¿ok? Pero tengo que hacerlo sola. No puedes estar aquí, es peligroso. Si Regina supiera que te he traído conmigo, me mataría»

«Pero…»

«Nada de peros» le dijo con resolución «Ahora tú vuelves arriba y te quedas con tus abuelos. Espéranos allí, no te muevas y por ningún motivo del mundo, no importa si pasa una semana y aún no hemos vuelto, no me sigas»

«Pero, mamá…»

«Henry» dijo de nuevo la mujer con decisión «Solo por esta vez, te lo ruego, haz lo que te digo. Encontraré a Regina y volveremos a casa. Pero tú, por favor, vuelve arriba. Debes estar a salvo. Debes  tener tu mejor posibilidad. Solo así tu madre y yo podremos luchar sin el constante temor de que te pueda pasar algo»

Él bajó la cabeza. Por desgracia, tenía sentido.

«La encontraré, Henry. Te lo prometo»

Tras haberse asegurado de que el chico había vuelto a la superficie, continuó siguiente la huella del polvo, el corazón le latía en el pecho tan fuerte que resonaba en sus oídos, las piernas le temblaban, pero no se detuvo. Tenía una promesa que mantener.

 

Maléfica se detuvo para mirarla una última vez. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, la mirada baja, los ojos velados. Su rostro estaba increíblemente pálido, su piel estaba fría, sin embrago estaba empapada por el sudor. Sus ropas y su piel estaban sucias por la tierra de la caverna. Estaba recubierta de heridas, alguna de ellas  cicatrizadas mágicamente, otras aún abiertas y sangrantes. Sus labios estaban secos, su voz cansada. Incluso sus lamentos de dolor ya casi eran tranquilos y resignados. Solo podría hacerla más débil si la mataba.

«Para arrancarte la magia, tengo que restituirte esto» se acercó lentamente a Regina, siempre apretando en su mano su corazón. «Tengo curiosidad por ver qué pasará cuando tengas tu nuevo corazón en el pecho»

Regina a duras penas logró sonreír una única vez con sarcasmo

«¿Estás lista, querida?» Regina alzó la mirada, la expresión cansada, rendida. Sin demora, Maléfica se colocó delante de ella

«Pongamos fin a esta historia» la alentó Regina

Con un gesto fluido de la mano de Maléfica, su corazón volvió a su justo lugar.

_Uno, Dos, Tres latidos._

Y la redención de la reina caída estaba completada.

 


	9. If anybody could have saved me, it would have been you

Emma continuó siguiendo el polvo de hada por el túnel, con los sentidos siempre en alerta, lista para percibir cualquier ruido. Y había creído en ello. De verdad, por unos diez minutos había creído que habría funcionado.

Atravesó aquel laberinto siguiendo fielmente aquella huella del polvo, perdiéndose entre la fina red de agujeros de la mina, pero sin darse por vencida. Había decidido tener fe en Henry y en la magia, por una vez. E intentó no dejarse descorazonar tras los primeros diez minutos en los cuales caminó en la oscuridad. Pero después, le pareció encontrarse de nuevo en uno de los caminos por los que ya había pasado. ¿El polvo de hada podía perderse?

Porque si había una mínima posibilidad de que ocurriera, entonces, obviamente tenía que ser en ese momento. Porque Emma sencillamente tenía esa suerte. O quizás su alma gemela ya estaba muerta y la habían enterrado ahí debajo, en cualquier parte y el polvo estaba intentando cansarla, para que se rindiese. Pero a continuación pasó la cosa más extraña que podía haber pasado. El polvo entró en una de las paredes, infiltrándose en la tierra y atravesándola.

Al principio, Emma pensó que aquel era el fin. Que ella, obviamente, no podía atravesar las paredes, ni siquiera aquellas de tierra, así que no había más que hacer. Pero después, recordó lo que le había pasado a Elsa. Había hecho explotar una pared que la había conducido a la playa. El mapa de aquellas minas era una locura, no había manera de saber dónde se encontraba. ¿Y si el polvo de hada no se había perdido ni se había equivocado de persona?

Quizás las vueltas en círculo eran porque estaba intentado conducir a Emma a través de aquella pared, pero debido a la testarudez de la rubia en no comprender a dónde tenía que ir, sencillamente había decidido mostrárselo. Había una esperanza, aunque pequeña, que tras aquella pared de tierra estuviera Regina. Viva. Lista para ser salvada. Emma cerró los ojos, inspirando, lista a hacer volar la pared con su magia. Cerró las manos, abriéndolas bruscamente alzándolas hacia delante. Un ruido sordo retumbó por las galerías mientras la pared que tenía delante se convertía en polvo.

 

En cuanto el corazón fue introducido en su sitio, dentro de su pecho, Regina percibió una sensación extraña recorrerla. Un calor diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido se irradió de su corazón y se extendió a sus brazos, piernas, cabeza. Se sentía como si durante toda la vida hubiera estado en una semi vigilia, en la que veía todo lo que la rodeaba de manera confusa y desenfocada, pero en aquel momento ya no lo estaba. Todo estuvo repentinamente claro. Las cosas encajaron perfectamente en su lugar. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Maléfica miró estupefacta cuando una tenue luz brilló en el pecho de Regina, exactamente en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón. Regina inspiró, cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro. Un instante después, la luz de su pecho se debilitó, la gruta volvió a ser sombría.

«¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras?» preguntó Maléfica con una sonrisita, el bastón dirigido hacia su dirección.

Regina alzó lentamente la mirada. Una luz intensa brillaba en sus ojos. Entonces sonrió. Pero no era una de las habituales sonrisas que había dirigido a Maléfica durante su secuestro. Era una sonrisa sincera y tan pura que, seriamente, incomodó a la bruja.

«Gracias» susurró lentamente

Su voz estaba embargada de algo, tenía una nota particular, que Maléfica tardó un poco en reconocer. Pero cuando lo logró, algo en ella se paralizó

Regina era feliz.

«¿Por qué diablos sonríes?» preguntó con rabia

«Puedo sentir de nuevo todo lo que había olvidado» murmuró, sin lograr dejar de mostrar la alegría que sentía «Puedo sentir lo que contiene mi corazón ahora que se ha liberado de sus culpas»

«¿Por qué eres feliz?» gritó Maléfica «No debía funcionar así, ¡estás a punto de morir!»

«Pero no importa» susurró Regina con tono reverente, sin el mínimo miedo «No importa porque  hoy muero como la muchacha de dieciocho años que tenía por delante un futuro lleno de felicidad, que tenía esperanzas y fe en el destino. Muero sabiendo que soy amada. Ese es el regalo más valioso que podías hacerme»

«Cállate» ordenó Maléfica con un grito agudo «Estate callada» repitió, la voz cada vez más furiosa «¡No eres amada, Regina, nadie te ama! ¡Toda la ciudad te odia!»

«Mi familia me ama»

«No, ellos no son tu familia, ninguno de ellos es de verdad tu familia»

«Sí lo son» Regina sonrió de nuevo, la certeza de esa verdad, que habría tenido que debilitarla, en cambió la hizo más fuerte que nunca «Era el destino que lo fueran. Era el destino que Blanca formase parte de mi vida, antes como hijastra, después como madre de Emma. Era el destino que Henry tocase mi vida y me cambiase tan profundamente. Era el destino que trajese aquí a Emma y rompiese mi maldición, solo porque destruyendo aquella falsa felicidad podía, finalmente, tener una verdadera. Podía, finalmente, tener el privilegio de conocer a Emma, el toque de su mano, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios. La felicidad desarmadora causada por el amor»

Mientras hablaba, una pequeña luz había vuelto a brillar en su pecho y a medida que el discurso iba avanzando, se engrandecía cada vez más, iluminando primero toda la mitad izquierda de su tórax y después comenzando lentamente a irradiarse al otro lado, hacia el hombro y hacia la mitad derecha de su pecho.

«¡Emma Swan no te ama!» gritó Maléfica al máximo de su voz, intentando mostrarse lo más aterradora posible. Regina rio a pleno pulmón, porque sabía hasta qué punto Maléfica se estaba equivocando. «¡Ella no está aquí, no ha venido a salvarte, no ha venido a por ti, no ha logrado encontrarte! Simplemente se ha rendido, como todo el resto del mundo»

Regina sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujaba en ahora sus labios.

«Si alguien hubiera podido salvarme, habría sido ella» Cerró los ojos, recordando el toque de su mano en su propia mejilla, la sensación de sus labios en los suyos o sobre su frente. La luz cándida continuaba difundiéndose por su cuerpo «Y lo ha hecho» susurró «En tantos modos, Emma me ha salvado. Me ha salvado aunque yo no quería dejárselo hacer. Incluso de la persona a quien más temía en el mundo. De mi misma»

«Basta» el grito de Maléfica resonó dentro de la caverna «Ella no te ama»

Regina, por primera vez en tantísimo tiempo, aceptó con fe ciega lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo. Abrazó el sentimiento que estaba estallando dentro de él para después envolver todo su cuerpo y su mente. Finalmente lo había comprendido.

«No importa. Lo que importa es que yo la amo a ella, tan profundamente que mi vida ha cambiado solo con su presencia. La miro y mi corazón estalla en mil emociones indescriptibles. Soy una persona mejor, por mérito suyo. Por mérito del amor que siento por Emma» Miró hacia su propio pecho, viendo la luz blanca que emanaba de su corazón. Era magia blanca «El amor por Emma me ha vuelto fuerte» se dio cuenta.

Regina se dio cuenta de que la magia blanca evocada por el amor que sentía en ese momento era tan potente que podía sobrepasar la magia negra de Maléfica. Incluso el hechizo que tenía aprisionados sus tobillos y muñecas. Las cuerdas que la mantenían atada se soltaron sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Se puso de pie cuidadosamente, sin esfuerzo a pesar de todas las heridas que tenía encima.

«¡No!» gritó Maléfica. Había estado tan cerca.

Regina levantó su mano hacia delante y su adversaria fue incapaz de moverse.

«Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, vieja amiga» el tono sincero de la voz de Regina enfureció sobremanera a Maléfica.

«No ha acabado» chilló «Obtendré mi venganza, volveré para reclamar tu corazón y tu magia y para maldecir a esta ciudad por completo. Y esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores»

Regina, aunque mantenía un agarre firme sobre ella, aún estaba débil y herida, al extremo de sus fuerzas y prácticamente ya casi rendida al destino de su muerte. Por todo eso, lo único que necesitó Maléfica fue un momento de distracción. Precisamente en aquel momento la pared de la derecha de Regina explotó y los fragmentos de tierra causaron una débil nube de polvo. Maléfica, aprovechando el perfecto momento, se disolvió en un torbellino de humo negro.

 

Cuando la cortina de polvo se difuminó, Emma corrió hacia dentro de la sala, mirando alrededor impaciente. Enseguida la vio, de pie, en el centro de la caverna, temblorosa. Cayó de rodillas. Después giró la cabeza en su dirección. Entonces, Emma vio la mitad izquierda de su rostro, morada y sangrante, hinchada. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias de tierra y sangre. Emma se  precipitó a su lado, dándose prisa en arrodillarse junto a ella y socorrerla antes de que se derrumbase del todo.

«Emma» susurró ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar.

«Regina» sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

«Mi deseo se ha cumplido»

«¿Qué deseo?»

«Volver a verte en persona una vez más»

Emma estrechó el agarre sobre ella, intentando desterrar las lágrimas.

«Siento haber tardado tanto»

Regina movió la cabeza, con su sonrisa aún en sus labios

«Tu sincronización es perfecta»

Emma sintió un nudo en la garganta.

«No lográbamos encontrarte. No sabíamos cómo. Queríamos solo salvarte»

Aquellas frases eran inconexas y no tenían mucho sentido, pero Regina, de todas maneras, comprendió lo que Emma estaba intentando decirle.

«Si alguien hubiera podido salvarme, habrías sido tú»

Y Emma comprendió que nada en el mundo se podía comparar con lo que sentía en ese momento por Regina. Nunca había pensado de alguien que era bellísima aun con las ropas rotas, cubierta de fango. Nunca había sentido la falta de alguien como había sentido la de Regina hasta el momento justo antes de abrazarla. Nunca había sentido una felicidad tan absoluta y profunda solo escuchando la risa de otra persona. Era solo Regina la que le hacía sentir esas cosas. Y Emma estaba segura, nunca había estado tan enamorada de alguien como lo estaba de ella.

«Te amo Regina»

No encontró otra cosa que decir. Solo quería que lo supiera. Pasara lo que pasara, quería que Regina supiera lo que sentía por ella. No tenía tiempo de decir otra cosa, pero no importaba. Algo en el tono de su voz, en sus ojos, en el modo en que la estaba abrazando, algo le dio a Regina la certeza de lo que sentía Emma.

«Yo también te amo»

La piel de su rostro estaba anormalmente pálida, sus ojos estaban cansados, y su cuerpo estaba tan frágil. Emma inspiró, intentando tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Después, se inclinó hacia ella, y la beso en los labios. De repente, fue día en plena noche. Aquel beso fue nieve en agosto, fue un recuerdo de algo que aún tenía que ocurrir, fueron miles de sonidos juntos y al mismo tiempo atónito y asombroso silencio. Fue todo lo que había en el mundo y al mismo tiempo no fue bastante, algo dentro de ellas gritaba para que le fuera concedido más o nada en absoluto. El Amor Verdadero por sí solo ya era magia muy poderosa. Pero si esa magia era realizada por la bruja más poderosa que había y el producto del Amor Verdadero, algo indescriptible, por fuerza, tendría que suceder.

Cuando se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, ambas sintieron, por primera vez, el peso de lo que había pasado a su alrededor. Dos muchachas perdidas, que no sabían muy bien cómo amar, que estaban acostumbradas toda la vida a huir de cualquier forma de esperanza o amor, se encontraban, la una delante de la otra, sin más defensas, sin posibilidad de tragarse sus palabras y volver atrás. Lo más absurdo fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo. Que estaban listas para caminar hacia delante.

«Me has salvado» susurró Regina

«Te has salvado sola» la contradijo Emma con una sonrisita «Habías hecho todo el trabajo cuando llegué»

Regina sacudió la cabeza

«No, Emma. Mírame. Me has salvado»

La mirada de Emma voló por su cuerpo, constatando que ya no había heridas en su rostro ni cortes en sus manos. De nuevo había curado a Regina con un beso.

«¿Sientes dolor?» preguntó rápidamente

«Ya no. Me siento terriblemente cansada»

«Vamos a casa»

Sin esperar respuesta, Emma se puso en pie, ayudando a Regina a hacer lo mismo y sosteniéndola mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor en que había llegado Emma y que las llevaría a la biblioteca. Solo cuando estuvieron dentro, Emma se dio cuenta de lo que las esperaba arriba.

La verdad.

Ahora estaba al descubierto, incluso su hijo, comprendían perfectamente el uso del polvo de hada. Y Blue, aunque solo fuera por la maldición, durante 28 años había sido una monja. Y todos sabían la verdad.

Emma deglutió, intentando decir algo, pero no consiguió ni siquiera abrir la boca cuando el ascensor se paró y Regina se movió hacia la salida.

El brazo izquierdo de la morena estaba alrededor de sus hombros, mientras el de Emma envolvía la cintura de la otra, ayudándola a caminar. Sus heridas podían estar curadas, pero no comía desde hacía días y se sentía de verdad cansada, como si no hubiera dormido por diez años.

David, Mulan, Belle y Aurora estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Henry estaba sentado sobre la misa mesa, mirando hacia el ascensor, Blue estaba apartada, de pie, en silencio, mientras que Blanca y Ruby estaban nerviosamente recorriendo la estancia de arriba abajo.

Cuando escucharon el ruido de las puertas al abrirse, todos los ojos se dirigieron como saetas hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. Nadie habló, nadie se movió, todos tenían miedo incluso de respirar.

Cuando Emma salió del ascensor con Regina a su lado, de nuevo, el primero en moverme fue Henry.

«¡Mamá!» corrió hacia ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. Ella pasó el brazo libre a su alrededor, apoyando el mentón en su cabeza, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. «Lo sabía» se alejó, mirándola a ella y después a Emma, y de nuevo a ella durante unos segundos «Dije que funcionaría» con una sonrisa orgullosa, la abrazó de nuevo «el polvo de hada nunca se equivoca»

Regina frunció el ceño, mirando a Emma

«¿Polvo de hada? ¿Así me has encontrado?»

Ella desvió la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con un leve tono de rojo.

Henry se separó de nuevo, dispuesto a contarle toda la historia, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando dos brazos se cerraron veloces alrededor de su madre, tomando su lugar.

«Blanca, afloja el agarre, Regina está muy débil» murmuró Emma, que en realidad tenía miedo de que Regina la hiciera volar hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca.

«Supongo que, solo por esta vez, los abrazos vienen bien» la tranquilizó Regina con tono estoico, llevando con inseguridad su propia mano libre hacia lo alto, dando dos palmaditas en la espalda de Blanca Nieves, antes de dejarla simplemente apoyada y apretando suavemente.

Blanca se separó tras algunos segundos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Doy las gracias por que estés bien»

Regina deglutió, intentando, de nuevo, romper el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y asintió. Su estúpido corazón imbuido de magia blanca le estaba haciendo difícil encontrar una respuesta irritante. Antes de que pudiera procesar el primer abrazo, llegó un segundo, tan fuerte como el primero.

«Miss Lucas»

«Has usado el plural, abrazos. Y además Blanca ha tenido uno, y yo no he intentado mandarte a la hoguera»

Regina rio, devolviendo el abrazo.

«Bah, yo nunca te he lanzado una maldición del sueño»

«¿Ves? Podemos, sin duda, ser buenas amigas»

Ruby se alejó, dejándola libre y le sonrió

«También yo estoy feliz de que estés bien»

«Gracias…» estaba a punto de usar el apellido, como de costumbre, pero sonaba tan formal ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas «…Ruby» dijo al final, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Miró a su alrededor.

Realmente había personas que la querían, Maléfica se había equivocado. Había personas que la habían buscado y que se habían preocupado por ella. Su familia y sus amigos.

«Gracias a todos»

Blanca movió la cabeza

«No se abandona a nadie, somos una familia»

Henry la abrazó de nuevo.

«Te he echado de menos, mamá»

«Yo también te he echado de menos, tesoro» le dio un beso en la cabeza, sonriendo.

«Ahora vamos a casa. Creo que Regina necesita dormir y al menos una comida completa» la alentó Emma.

«Y una ducha de tres horas» añadió la morena

«¡Regina, dios mío, estás sangrando!» notó repentinamente Ruby, viendo las ropas cubiertas de sangre.

«No, no, Emma me ha curado. Estoy bien. Solo estoy muy cansada»

«Emma te ha curado» repitió Blanca, frunciendo el ceño mirando a su hija «No sabía que fueras capaz»

«Tampoco yo, si te es de consolación» bromeó Emma con una sonrisa

«¿Cómo es posible?» escucharon una débil susurro, una voz apartada

«Blue» dijo Regina «No te había visto»

«¿Cómo es posible que tú, entre todas las personas, hayas logrado redimirte?» preguntó, dando un paso hacia delante, pero manteniendo la cabeza baja «Tras todo el mal que has hecho, ¿cómo es posible? Hay personas que comenten un sencillo error y después pasan la vida intentando repararlo, mientras que, tras todo lo que nos has hecho pasar, tú sencillamente puedes tener de nuevo un corazón puro. ¿Cómo es posible?» repitió por enésima vez.

Regina inspiró, intentando encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar aquella conversación.

«Primeramente, mi corazón no es puro. Ese es el motivo por el que Maléfica lo quería. Tengo dentro de mi tanto las cosas buenas que he hecho como las malas, cada acción mía forma parte de mí. Tendré que convivir con mi oscuridad por el resto de mis días. Y habrá días en que caeré de nuevo, seguro» admitió, casi con ligereza «Pero serán pequeños errores, que seguiré intentando remediar el resto de mis días. La redención no es nunca un fin en sí misma. Es un proceso que dura toda la vida, mis errores continuarán persiguiéndome y haré lo mejor que pueda para ser una mejor persona y reparar todo lo que he hecho. La redención nunca acaba. Lo que hizo Maléfica fue un hechizo para acelerar el proceso por el que mi corazón se libera de la magia negra. Pero no significa que no vuelva. Mi corazón se manchará de nuevo» suspiró «Pero está bien así. Porque esta vez combatiré la oscuridad que forma parte de mí, no me dejaré convertir de nuevo en parte de ella»

Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra.

«No causaré nunca más aquel dolor» dijo con resolución «Ahora sé que no importa lo profundo que pueda caer, siempre estarán a mi lado las personas que amo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie»

Su mirada encontró la de Henry y se sonrieron con complicidad.

«Finalmente» le dijo, revirando los ojos, pero sonriendo «Te lo estoy intentando hacer comprender desde, bueno, desde siempre»

Regina reviró los ojos casi de la misma manera a como lo había hecho Henry segundos antes, y Emma se preguntó cómo era posible que se pareciesen tanto. Ella le acarició una mejilla

«Te quero tanto, Henry»

«También yo te quiero mucho, mamá»

 

Cuando llegaron a casa, Regina consiguió recorrer el sendero sin ayuda de Emma, aunque la rubia se quedó a su lado durante todo el trayecto, lista a ofrecerle su ayuda a la mínima señal.

«¿Podrías quedarte?» preguntó Regina cuando estuvieron en el interior de la casa «Mientras me doy una baño caliente, así le echas un ojo a Henry, protegerlo si pasa algo»

«Claro, me quedaré siempre que me necesites» respondió inmediatamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina se la devolvió, reflejando la inseguridad de Emma en la propia. Sin añadir nada más, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, mientras que Emma apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Henry, conduciéndolo hacia la cocina.

«Ven, chico. ¿Por qué no preparamos algo de comer?»

«Genial idea, mamá estará hambrienta»

Emma sonrió, de nuevo, con un poco más de decisión.

«¿Qué debemos preparar en tu opinión?»

Él se quedó pensando en la pregunta unos instantes, después se encogió de hombros.

«Echemos un vistazo a la nevera» propuso la rubia

Mientras, Regina había llegado al baño. Dejó que la bañera se llenase, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Solo cuando estuvo inmersa en la tibieza del agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente cansada que estaba.

Cada músculo estaba dolorido, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Se esforzó en relajarse, dejando que el agua arrastrara hacia fuera la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando el calor comenzó a disiparse, decidió salir.

Envuelta solo en la toalla, volvió a su habitación, para coger ropa limpia. Se vistió con la misma lentitud con la que se había quitado la ropa, aún dolorida y cansada, a pesar de que el baño caliente la había revigorizado. Un toque ligero en la puerta la distrajo de su elección de zapatos.

«Adelante» dijo rápidamente, eligiendo un par al azar. La puerta se abrió lo mínimo indispensable para hacer pasar una voz, sin que la persona a la que pertenecía se mostrase.

«Regina, cuando quieras, la cena está lista. Quiero decir, si quieres. Si tienes hambre, eso»

La morena sonrió entre dientes ante aquel tierno balbuceo, se puso rápidamente los zapatos y abrió la puerta mirando a Emma con una sonrisa. Ella alzó tímidamente la mirada.

«Sincronización perfecta, querida»

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa

«No te esperes nada que se acerque ni de lejos al sabor de lo que cocinas tú, te lo advierto. Pero Henry y yo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido»

«Estoy segura que estará muy bien»

Se sonrieron de nuevo, bajando las escaleras, lado a lado.

«Pensábamos que estarías hambrienta, así que hemos hecho una buena cantidad de pollo, mamá. Prepara el estómago» le advirtió Henry.

Ella rio, sentándose a la mesa.

Comieron mientras Henry le contaba a Regina todo lo que habían intentado esos días para encontrarla.

«Hasta que esta mañana me desperté con la idea del polvo de hada. Funcionó en el pasado, así que seguramente podía funcionar de nuevo»

La sonrisa de Regina vaciló, su expresión se hizo confusa. No era necesario tener los poderes del señor Gold, pensó Emma, para comprender que estaba pensando en Robin.

«Pero obviamente he pensado que tu Amor Verdadero tenía que haber cambiado  cuando elegiste no entrar en aquella taberna tantos años atrás. Después lo entendí»

«¿Qué entendiste?» preguntó Emma, curiosa quizás más que Regina por saber cómo había decidido que tenía que ser ella.

«Bah, es sencillo. Vosotras dos ya no peleáis más, estáis de acuerdo, trabajáis lado a lado para destruir a los malvados y todo lo demás, ¿verdad? Y habéis dicho a todos que era porque os habíais hecho amigas»

Las dos se miraron por un breve momento, pero de repente la mirada de Regina volvió a Henry y asintió

«Pero los amigos no se miran de ese modo» señaló él, refiriéndose a la manera en que acababan de mirarse. Después miró a Emma, sonriendo «nosotros te miramos como, en nuestra opinión, hubieras colgado las estrellas» dijo, girándose después hacia Regina «Y Emma y yo te  miramos como si hubieras creado la luna» concluyó «Vosotras nos os miráis como si fuerais amigas, os miráis como se mira la familia, como os miro yo. Y ambas habéis roto las maldiciones besándome, así que un amor más verdadero que ese no existe, ¿verdad?»

Regina, tras varios minutos de atónito silencio, comenzó a reír quedamente.

«Así que esta es la  historia de cómo todos hemos sido dejados en ridículo ante la perspicacia de un niño de trece años»

También Henry comenzó a reí junto con ella, y Emma se unió poco después.

«Soy bastante despierto para estas cosas» observó, sin modestia

Eso hizo reír a Emma aún más.

«Venga, Henry, el único motivo por el que estabas tan seguro es que espiaste a tus abuelos mientras decían que nos mirábamos como se miran ellos»

«Eso podría haber ayudado» admitió él

Regina siguió riendo, moviendo la cabeza

«Fantástico, ahora Blanca Nieves está más informada que yo de mi vida privada. Quizás debería recomenzar con mis planes para librarme de ella»

«Oh, Regina, todos os han visto abrazaros» le dijo Emma, riendo

«Eso ha sido algo que no volverá  a pasar nunca más» quiso aclarar «Un momento de debilidad debido a los días de tortura física y psicológica. No me cogerá de nuevo desprevenida, eso seguro»

Obviamente, Regina estaba bromeando, pero la mención de sus días de cautiverio arrugó los rostros de Emma y de Henry. Hubo varios minutos de silencio.

«¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama?» propuso mirando al muchacho

Él comprendió que aquel era el modo de Emma para decirle que quería hablar con Regina, así que se limitó a asentir, se levantó y abrazó a ambas madres, antes de irse a su cuarto.

En cuanto su hijo desapareció en la planta de arriba, Emma vio en el rostro de Regina todo el cansancio y la fragilidad que la mujer había estado ocultando hasta hacía unos instantes intentando no mostrarlo ante el hijo.

«También tú debes descansar, Regina»

«Ordenaré esto y después…» comenzó, pero Emma movió la cabeza, interrumpiéndola

«Ya me encargo yo. Cerraré con llave mágicamente cuando salga, lo prometo»

Regina inspiró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No quería dejar a Emma, que había cocinado todo, también la tarea de recoger.

«Podemos hacer así» propuso la rubia, percibiendo su indecisión. Sin saber bien cómo explicar lo que quería hacer, se limitó a mover una mano, transportando los platos sucios al interior del lavavajillas y todo lo que había sobrado a la nevera «Ninguna de las dos tiene que recoger» le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

Regina no sabía qué decir. La amabilidad de aquella mujer, ciertas veces, la desarmaba.

«Gracias, Emma. Por todo»

Ella se encogió de hombros

«Solo he movido una mano»

«Quería decir…»

«Sé qué querías decir. Pero no quiero que me agradezcas por haber llegado demasiado tarde»

«No fue demasiado tarde. Estoy aquí, estoy viva»

«No gracias a mí»

«También gracias a ti, Emma. Me has curado»

«Tendría que haber logrado encontrarte antes, tendría que haber pensado rápidamente en el polvo, en cambio he sido irracional»

«Si hubiera pensado tú en el polvo, nunca habrías ido tú a buscarme, sino que habrías mandado a…» se negó a pronunciar aquel nombre «algún otro. Y no habría funcionado»

Emma suspiró llevándose las manos a la cintura, mirando hacia abajo

«¿Crees de verdad en eso?» preguntó con un hilo de voz «¿En el polvo de hada, en esa historia del Amor Verdadero?» Regina prefirió no responder, segura de que a Emma no le gustaría lo que tenía que decir, y la dejó continuar «en el mundo del que yo vengo, estas historias no existen. El amor significa lograr soportar a la otra persona incluso en los días que a duras penas te soportas a ti mismo»

«El Amor Verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas» le recordó Regina, poniéndose en pie «Y es algo aterrador, porque podría pasar por tu lado y nunca saberlo. Es tan fácil perderse, no solo en tu mundo, también en el mío. Tú estás acostumbrada a ver a tus padres, pero incluso en el Bosque Encantado encontrar el amor verdadero es extremadamente raro, la mayoría de las personas se convencen de haberlo conseguido y no hay modo de hacerles ver lo contrario. Las maldiciones del sueño eterno, el polvo de hada son, en la mayor parte de los casos, solo modos de probar que algo que es considerado mágico en realidad no lo es. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de parejas que estaban seguras de ser  el recíproco amor verdadero y después no lograron salvarse mutuamente»

Lentamente se acercó a Emma, parándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos, el fantasma de una sonrisa pendía de sus labios.

«Para responder a tu pregunta, no creo en el polvo de hada. Pero sí, creo en la magia del Amor Verdadero, porque lo he visto muchas veces»

Emma deglutió, intentando comprender qué estaba intentando decir. Si no creía en el polvo de hada, ¿significa entonces que no creía que Emma fuera su Amor Verdadero?

«Creo en las elecciones que hacemos, creo que son esas las que, al final, marcan la diferencia. Y ciertamente no puedo obligarte a que creas en algo tan absurdo para tu mundo. No puedo obligarte a elegirme» la respiración de Emma se quedó bloqueada a medio camino en su garganta «Ni creo que debiera hacerlo, porque me conozco y te conozco a ti, y pienso que esto…» señaló a ambas con la mano «podría ser o el amor más grande que jamás ha existido, o la destrucción de todo lo que apreciamos»

«Yo ya hice mi elección cuando acepté seguir el polvo de hada. Es más, creo que la tomé hace mucho tiempo antes, cuando te dije que encontraría el modo de que tuvieras tu final feliz»

Regina movió la cabeza, una sonrisa amarga

«Mi final feliz no es alguien que quiera salvarme, es alguien que quiera amarme»

«¿No pueden ser ambas?»

La mirada de Regina se hizo triste, distante. Demasiadas personas ya habían intentado salvarla, y ella sabía que no era eso lo que necesitaba. Era perfectamente capaz de salvarse sola.

«Si alguien hubiera podido salvarme, habría sido tú» le dijo, alzando la mano y acariciando lentamente su mejilla «Y si alguien hubiese podido amarme, habrías sido tú» continuó con una sonrisa triste «Pero nadie puede amar de verdad a alguien como yo»

Sin añadir nada más, se alejó de ella, caminando hacia las escaleras.

«Buenas noches, Emma»

«Buenas noches, amor mío» fue la respuesta de la rubia

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero no volvió sobre sus pasos.

 

 

**Sabemos cómo son estas dos de testarudas con los sentimientos. Pero no os preocupéis, llegaremos a la ansiada aceptación por parte de ambas. Y todavía queda alguna aventura más con Maléfica.**


	10. Maybe someday we will talk and not just speak

Sabía que no era bienvenida. O al menos, era así como se sentía, fuera de la casa de su mejor amiga, haciendo guardia y protegiendo a unas personas que no querían ser protegidas. Defendiendo de cualquier manera que le fuera posible a la mujer que había hecho mella en su corazón, en la manera más discreta posible. Estaba en su naturaleza, después de todo. Sufrir sin molestar.

Ruidos provenientes de una calle de al lado de la casa la distrajeron. Se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, lista a desenvainar su espada, cuando un rostro familiar giró la esquina. Su mano retrocedió lentamente, pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la mujer que tenía delante.

«¿Sabes? Deberías de verdad comprarte una pistola, Mulan»

«Ruby. ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Podría hacerte la misma pregunta»

Mulan se aclaró la voz, desviando la mirada.

«Estaba pasando por aquí» respondió lentamente

«Claro» Ruby rio, sacudiendo la cabeza «Estabas pasando en medio de la noche y has decidido pararte delante de la casa de Aurora durante unas horas, ¿no es así?»

Mulan no respondió, inclinando la cabeza.

«Sé que ayer también estabas aquí, y la noche anterior. Sé que la estás protegiendo desde que los enanos no lo hacen»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?» preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de nuevo a los ojos de la muchacha que tenía delante

«Porque mientras tú la protegías a ella» le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa divertida «Yo te protegía a ti»

Mulan volvió a fruncir el ceño

«Maléfica pensó que si me mataba a mí, Regina clavaría su cabeza en una pica, así que he pensado que podía ayudarte a controlar la situación»

«Nunca podría aceptarlo» le dijo Mulan, sacudiendo la cabeza

«Y ese es el motivo por el que lo he hecho a escondidas» explicó riendo «Ven, volvamos a la calle principal»

Caminaron en silencio, lado a lado, paseando por la calle en la que terminaba el sendero de la casa de Aurora y Philippe, pero sin pararse demasiado cerca del inmueble.

«Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzó todo entre tú y Aurora? ¿Fue antes o después de que ella conociera a Philippe? Sabe lo que sientes por ella, imagino. Seguramente lo habrá comprendido por la manera en que la miras»

«Tú hablas mucho, ¿verdad?»

«Bah, una de nosotras dos debe mantener la conversación, ¿no? Si tuviera la misma actitud que tú para la palabra, estaríamos siempre en silencio. Como cuando estábamos siguiendo la esfera encantada hacia Maléfica, no te decidías a soltar prenda»

«Y tu no lograbas hacer lo contrario, como ahora»

«Así que supongo que ella no lo sabe» concluyó Ruby, suspirando.

«Aurora es feliz. Nunca podría arrancarle lo que tiene ahora»

Una sombra distante pasó veloz por la mirada de Ruby, pero Mulan era muy perspicaz en lo que tenía que ver con el acto de ocular los propios sentimientos, así que comprendió inmediatamente que había algo que Ruby le estaba escondiendo. Un momento después, más rápido de lo que había llegado, aquella sombra desapareció.

«¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ningún novio?»

«Tuve uno, una vez. No acabó muy bien. Lo destrocé, literalmente»

«¿Novia, quizás?» preguntó tímidamente, sabiendo que en aquel mundo las cosas eran muy diferentes y que la mujer de su lado era muy abierta. Supo que había hecho la pregunta justa cuando de nuevo vio cómo su expresión vacilaba.

«Tú y Regina, ¿hay algo entre ustedes? ¿Maléfica tenía razón?»

Ruby rio, sacudiendo inmediatamente la cabeza

«Regina es una mujer muy fascinante, pero todo lo que siento por ella es una sincera amistad, un profundo afecto y mucha gratitud por haberme salvado la vida»

Mulan esperó que continuara, pero cuando comprendió que no lo haría, decidió darle un empujoncito.

«Puedes fiarte de mí. Como tú misma has dicho, raramente soy la que hablo. Sé guardar muy bien los secretos»

Ruby suspiró

«No estoy segura de que sea una secreto que haya que guardar, en realidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, he avanzado y lo he superado, he aceptado que si alguna vez hubo algo, solo fue en mi cabeza. Ella hizo su elección hace muchos años atrás. Y la bestia que eligió amar no fui yo»

«Tú no eres una bestia, Ruby» dijo Mulan, posando una mano en su brazo y deteniéndose en mitad de la calle.

«No soy lo bastante bestia para que alguien decida salvarme, ni lo suficientemente buena para que alguien decida amarme» respondió irónicamente, moviendo la cabeza «Esa es mi maldición, quizás. Estar siempre divida por la mitad»

«Personalmente, creo que cada uno de nosotros, antes o después, encuentra a alguien que lo hace sentir completo. Es lo que sucede cuando alguien te ama, un amor tan grande que tu corazón se siente acunado  y que nunca se irá»

«¿Eso es lo que has sentido por Aurora? ¿Ella te ha completado?»

Mulan movió con tristeza la cabeza, bajando de nuevo la mirada

«Aurora no me amaba. Y el sentimiento que un tiempo atrás tenía por ella está comenzando a debilitarse, a transformarse solo en aquella sincera amistad que tuvimos durante un tiempo. Creo que hay alguna otra destinada a amarme y ser amada por mí de la misma manera»

«Quisiera tener tu misma confianza»

«La tendrás, cuando te encuentre»

Intercambiaron una última sonrisa, y echaron a andar otra vez en silencio.

Ambas con un amor no correspondido a las espaldas, se comprendían la una a la otra mejor que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho.

Pasearon en un silencio confortable que, dada la naturaleza locuaz de Ruby, Mulan sabía que no estaba destinado a durar mucho tiempo.

«Entonces» comenzó de hecho un poco más tarde «hay una cosa en ese mundo que deberías probar, una de estas noches, llamado whisky»

Mulan sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, lista para preguntar lo que era, pero Ruby se le anticipó, continuando hablando antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de hacerle la pregunta.

«Es un tipo de suero de la verdad, pero con un sabor muy bueno, las personas lo beben por propia voluntad, porque realmente hace que te diviertas. Sin embargo, hay efectos colaterales de los que debería informarte»

Mulan no logró decirle que Will Scarlet había introducido a todos los compañeros de Robin Hood al whisky poco después de su llegada a Storybrooke, pero la dejó hablar escuchando con atención cada palabra.

 

Regina solía levantarse muy pronto por las mañanas, era una costumbre que siempre había tenido y que  se había acentuado más cuando Henry era pequeño y ella se levantaba para preparar el desayuno para ambos antes de que él se despertase. Aquel día, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo.

Definitivamente, había descansado, los dolores comenzaban a atenuarse y se sentía mucho más ella misma que la noche anterior. Se vistió velozmente, bajó a la planta baja para tomarse al menos un café antes de preguntarle a Henry, que seguramente ya estaba levantado, qué quería para desayunar. Pero la escena que la acogió en la cocina le cortó la respiración.

Emma estaba cocinado algo mientras reía, Henry estaba a su lado, también él estaba riendo mientras intentaba quitarse la harina de los pantalones.

«Mamá te matará»

«Te culparé a ti, diré que eres un torpe» bromeó Emma sin parar de reír

Regina carraspeó y se acercó a los fogones

«Mamá» la saludó inmediatamente Henry «La harina en mis pantalones es culpa de Emma, lo juro»

«¡Qué prisa en venderme, chico!» murmuró la rubia, revirando los ojos

Emma le dirigió una mirada atravesada, mientras se giraba hacia Regina.

«He pensado venir pronto, así podíamos prepárate el desayuno y dejarte descansar un poco más. Ayer por la noche parecías muy cansada» le dijo despacio

Ella le sonrió con reconocimiento, después sonrió a su hijo y señaló hacia los fogones

«¿Qué estáis haciendo?»

«Tortitas» dijo Henry entusiasmado

«Hemos hecho algunas hasta de plátano, así Henry comerá un poco de fruta. Ahora estamos preparando algunas con chocolate» le informó Emma

«De verdad has sido muy amable, Emma»

«Bah, quiero cuidar de mi familia» le sonrió tímidamente

«Emma» comenzó Regina, inspirando profundamente

«Henry, ¿qué te parece ir a buscar aquel comic que querías enseñarme?» intervino antes de que Regina lograra terminar la frase.

Él miró a ambas un par de veces comprendiendo que estaba pasando algo. Asintió, y desapareció en la planta de arriba

«No me rendiré, Regina»

Ella suspiró

«Todos se fían tanto de lo que señala el polvo de hada, pero ya fracasó en el pasado»

«No lo estoy haciendo por el polvo de hada o por el Amor Verdadero o por cualquier otro motivo, sino solo porque es lo que quiero. Quiero estar contigo, estar con mi familia, despertarme teniéndote en mis brazos, y dormirme sabiendo que estas a salvo. Porque yo, Regina, te amo. Y eso es realmente el único motivo por el que estoy aquí»

«Emma»

«No importa si no sientes lo mismo. No debes decirlo, si no lo piensas. Sé que ayer, cuando nos volvimos a ver, estabas muy perturbada y todo era surreal, así que no debes preocuparte por lo que dijiste en aquel momento. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que estaré aquí si en algún momento quieres darme una oportunidad»

«Emma» repitió Regina con más decisión, apoyándole una mano en la mejilla y haciendo que alzara la mirada en su dirección «Lo siento» murmuró quedamente «Me asusté cuando dijiste que dudabas del polvo de hada, deje sitio a mis inseguridades y saqué conclusiones que no debiera» Los ojos de Emma expresaban una fragilidad que Regina no le había visto antes de ese momento «Si es lo que quieres tú» se obligó a sí misma a hablar, a pesar de su incapacidad para afrontar sus propios sentimientos «Quiero darnos una oportunidad»

Regina no era buena con las palabras o con los discursos, ni con los sentimientos en general. Emma lo sabía muy bien, así que apreció el paso que había hecho hacia ella. Emma se acercó velozmente, y posó un ligero beso en los labios de Regina, para después volver enseguida a su sitio, posando la mirada otra vez en las tortitas.

A Regina le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Henry, que había vuelto a bajar, se quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina, y miró a sus dos madres, una con los ojos fijos en las sartenes y con la cara roja, la otra, mirando a la primera sonriendo como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que, un día, cada cosa encontraría su sitio y todo encajaría a la perfección. Ese era uno de esos momentos, como decían sus madres, en que se tenía que hacer una pausa de todas las batallas aún en curso, pararse un instante, y apreciar la propia felicidad. Y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo él en ese momento.

«Entonces» dijo entrando en la cocina «¿Comemos las tortitas antes de que se enfríen?» preguntó sonriendo ante las miradas que las dos mujeres se lanzaban de reojo.

«Cojo los platos» se ofreció Regina

«Yo los cubiertos» propuso Henry.

Emma se había pasado la vida huyendo de cualquier  tipo de compromiso que le recordase, aunque fuera vagamente, a una familia. Pero su familia había logrado encontrarla de igual manera. Y tenía que admitir que para ella estaba más que bien si eso era solo un aperitivo de todo lo que tenía todavía que  llegar.

 

Se habían citado en Granny’s para almorzar. Cuando Emma, Regina y Henry entraron, Blanca y David estaban ya sentados en una mesa junto a Belle y Aurora, mientras Ruby y Mulan estaban en la barra charlando entre ellas, y al verlos entrar, se unieron a ellos en la mesa, quedándose de pie.  Ellos tres se acercaron a la mesa, saludaron a todos y se sentaron.

«Blanca y yo hemos ido a comprobar la caverna, pero está de nuevo vacía»

Regina reviró los ojos

«¿Habéis ido a comprobarlo solos? ¿Qué hubierais hecho si hubiera estado aún allí, un discurso sobre la esperanza y el amor?»

«Estoy contenta de ver que has vuelto a ser la de antes, Regina» dijo Belle, contendiendo una sonrisa

Por segunda vez en pocos segundos, la morena reviró los ojos.

«¿Cuál va a ser nuestro próximo movimiento?» preguntó Emma

Antes que ninguno tuviera tiempo de responder, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar al ruidoso grupo de los enanos. La espalda de Emma se tensó, recordando su último encuentro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Regina, Gruñón se acercó inmediatamente a la mesa. Emma saltó en pie.

«La habéis encontrado. Viva»

«Lárgate» sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño, sus brazos a los lados.

«Ahora quizás haréis algo en concreto para salvar a la ciudad»

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una mano tocar gentilmente la suya, haciéndole abrir el puño y apretándola suavemente. Emma bajó la mirada, encontrando la de Regina, que aún estaba sentada. Movió los ojos hacia la silla de Emma, asintiendo, haciéndole señas para que se sentara de nuevo. Emma, aunque con reticencia, se giró de nuevo hacia Gruñón, y repitió

«Lárgate» con voz firme antes de volver a sentarse.

«Aquello que dijiste de rogarle que no nos salvara…»

«¿Has escuchado las dos primera veces, gnomo de jardín o quieres que te lo repita yo por una tercera vez? Desaparece antes que de que te haga desaparecer yo» dijo Regina, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo a la cara.

Él tomo aliento, dispuesto a hablar de nuevo, pero la morena levantó una mano. De su boca no salió nada.

«Entonces, estábamos discutiendo nuestro próximo movimiento, si no me equivoco»

«Regina» la reprobó Blanca

«¿Qué? Solo le he quitado la voz. Si se decide a marcharse, se la devolveré» concedió

Él asintió desesperadamente, con las manos alrededor de la garganta, en el intento de hacer salir algún sonido. Regina movió de nuevo la muñeca, restituyéndole la voz. Él, sin hacérselo decir una cuarta vez, volvió a donde estaban los otros enanos, dejando en paz la mesa de los Charmings.

«Entonces, puedo presuponer que el resto de la ciudad estaba en contra de la misión de salvamento» murmuró en tono duro «no me sorprende»

Emma le aferró la mano por encima de la mesa, donde todos podían verlas.

«Nosotros nunca nos habríamos rendido. La opinión de ellos no cuenta, nosotros somos tu familia»

Regina le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Y qué historia es esa de que me habrías implorado que no salvaras a los gnomos?»

«Estaba enfadada» se defendió Emma, haciendo una mueca y levantando las manos en señal de defensa, retirando la suya de la mano de Regina «Quizás haya insinuado que te habría rogado que los dejarás a todos que se las apañaran con Maléfica y que te fueras lo más lejos posible»

«Pero Maléfica no puede hacer nada sin mi corazón» le señaló

«Bah, eso lo sabíamos nosotros, pero el resto de Storybrooke no»

Regina asintió, riendo levemente

«Así que la hija de Blanca Nieves ha amenazado a los siete enanitos»

Emma le devolvió una sonrisita

«Estuve bien, admítelo. Habrías querido verlo»

«Bueno» David se aclaró la voz «¿Vamos a estar aquí mientras  coquetean todo el día o pensamos en un plan?»

Emma se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras Regina bajaba la mirada.

«Yo podría tener un plan» propuso Regina en voz baja «Pero se trata de algo bastante drástico, deberemos estar listo para cualquier cosa»

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

Explicó qué era lo que  tenía intención de hacer, mientras los otros escuchaban con atención. Discutieron, _grosso modo_ , qué tenían que hacer, planificando en detalle algunos puntos de particular importancia, y después escogieron una fecha.

«Dentro de tres días» decidió con resolución Regina

«¿Por qué exactamente tres días?» preguntó David

«Es el tiempo que necesito»

«¿Para qué?» la pregunta fue de Blanca

«Para arreglar lo que tengo que arreglar. En el caso de que no lo consiga»

«Regina, todos estaremos ahí» le recordó Ruby

«Lo lograremos, juntos» añadió Mulan con decisión

«No dejaré que te suceda nada» terminó Emma con firmeza

Regina los miro a todos, todos con afecto y decisión en los ojos. Nunca la dejarían sola. Suspiró.

«Bien, pero tengo que recuperar las fuerzas, así que tres días me servirán para eso»

Ninguno pudo negar aquello.

Se levantó despacio, diciendo que necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, y salió de la cafetería. Pocos segundos después, sintió pasos detrás de sí y supo inmediatamente que Emma la había seguido, sin necesidad de tener que girarse. Tenía una especie de super poder que hacía volar mariposas en su estómago cada vez que Emma estaba a menos de dos metros de ella.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó en voz baja, mientras seguía con la mirada al frente

«¿Para qué necesitas de verdad estos tres días?»

«Siempre al grano, ¿verdad Emma?»

«Me conoces, no soy de las de andar con rodeos»

Regina la miró de soslayo, devolviéndole la sonrisita que Emma le estaba dando en ese momento.

«¿De qué tienes miedo?» preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Regina se fijaron de nuevo en un punto delante de ella, lejos de los ojos de Emma, mientras inspiraba profundamente.

«Exactamente de lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro»

Emma frunció la frente

«Si no quieres enfrentarte a Maléfica enseguida…»

«No me refería a ella. Me refería a tus padres, a todos los que en aquella mesa me tratan como si nunca hubiera deseado sus cabezas en bandeja de plata por innumerables décadas. ¿Se han olvidado tan fácilmente de todo lo que he hecho?»

«Oh, Regina» Emma suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza «No pienso que alguna vez puedan olvidar, no se olvida algo así. Pero se puede perdonar y seguir adelante. Tú no ya no eres aquella persona»

«Lo sigo siendo» la contradijo Regina, deglutiendo y buscando sin éxito acabar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta «Hice aquellas cosas. Recuerdo exactamente lo que sentía. He hecho cosas horribles, Emma» admitió en un hilo de voz «Nunca se debería personar algo tan absurdo. Todos en aquella mesa, incluida tú, incluida yo, como seres humanos deberíamos sentir asco y resentimiento por las atroces, y eso es decir poco, acciones que cometí»

«Regina» tras haber susurrado con voz temblorosa, pero dulce su nombre, Emma tomó una de sus manos, al ver las lágrimas brillar en los ojos de Regina cuando  posó su mirada en ella.

«He matado a tantas personas. Herido a tantas personas. He exterminado una aldea entera, Emma, solo porque nadie quería confesar dónde se encontraba tu madre. Chasqueé los dedos y todos estaban muertos. Cuando los vi, deseé, más que nada en el mundo, poder cambiar lo que había hecho. Pero no podía volver atrás, así que fui hacia delante y continué por mi oscuro sendero. Me sentía atrapada en mi propia maldad»

«Regina, eso fue hace tantos años» murmuró Emma, cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos «Sucedió hace más de treinta años» le recordó «Ya no eres aquella persona»

«Pero lo soy» protestó ella casi desesperadamente «Recuerdo tan vívidamente el rostro de cada persona que he matado, era yo, soy yo, Emma. Soy yo»

«Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo»

«No merezco ser perdonada por todas las vidas que he robado»

«Mereces ser perdonada por todas las vidas que has salvado, Regina» susurró Emma, moviendo la cabeza «Salvaste a todos de Pan invirtiendo la maldición, salvaste a todos de Ingrid rompiendo aquellas pulseras, ahora nos salvarás a todos una vez más de Maléfica, Regina. Has salvado tantas vidas como quitaste, todos los sabemos. Todos vemos cuánto camino has andado, cuánto has cambiado. Sé lo que eras, Regina. Sé quién eras tú y sé quién eres y nunca te amaré menos por tu pasado»

Algo en lo que había dicho Emma tocó a Regina en lo más profundo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Emma la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos, apretándola lo más fuerte posible, acunándola delicadamente.

Nunca se rendiría.

No con Regina.

No con su verdadero amor.

 

«No sé cómo has hecho para convencerme»

«Del mismo modo en que te convenzo siempre» Emma le sonrió, alzando la carta y abriéndola. «Recordándote que, da igual lo mal que se pongan las cosas, siempre tendremos tiempo para pararnos y acordarnos de ser felices»

«Explícaselo a tus padres, que piensan que en este momento estamos en la cripta poniendo a punto los últimos detalles de nuestro plan»

«Regina, ha sido un milagro convencerte para tener una primera cita» Emma suspiró «Y, si queremos ser honestas, es altamente improbable que consiga convencerte pronto para una segunda» añadió resoplando «Así que, coge el menú, decide qué quieres comer y finge que no moriremos dentro de tres días»

«De hecho, no moriremos dentro de tres días» Regina cayó en la trampa sin la mínima inseguridad «Saldremos de esta como siempre hacemos»

«Perfecto, entonces deberías estar feliz» sonrió con satisfacción, cogiendo la segunda carta y entregándosela a la mujer que tenía delante «¿Prefieres vino tinto o blanco? Yo, personalmente, soy más de cerveza, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción»

Regina se la quedó mirando unos instantes, inmóvil. Emma le había pedido que salieran a cenar y Regina había consentido dando por descontado que se trataba de una cena en familia, pero Emma le había dicho que tenía que pasar por casa para ponerse algo más elegante. Regina, entonces, había considerado que se trataba de una cena formal y se había vestido para la ocasión. Con reluctancia, había dejado que Emma condujera. Cuando la rubia había aparcado el coche en el aparcamiento del único restaurante elegante de la ciudad, muy alejado del estilo de Granny’s, todas las piezas del puzle, finalmente, encajaron. Por un instante, había pensado negarse a entrar, pero Emma, percibiendo su indecisión, le había señalado que ya estaban ahí, que sus padres estaban con Henry, que todos estaban a salvo y en fin, que no era bonito que Regina faltara a su palabra.

Así que, estaban ahí, sentadas en la mesa del restaurante, ninguna de las dos con la mínima idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Regina alzó tímidamente la mano, cogió el menú que Emma le estaba ofreciendo y dejó que, finalmente, sus ojos se alejasen de los de Emma.

«Blanco» dijo al final «pero se suele tomar con el pescado o el postre. Si tenemos la intención de pedir carne, tendremos que pedir un tinto»

«¿Si prefieres el blanco por qué no pedimos pescado?» propuso Emma, sonriendo

Regina alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa

«Tienen salmón» observó con una sonrisita provocadora

«Adoro el salmón» mintió Emma, su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. No era su plato preferido, pero sí le gustaba.

Regina recordaba perfectamente la aversión de Emma por todo tipo de pescado, había propuesto el salmón porque era el único que le había visto comer una vez cuando había ido a recoger a Henry a casa de los Charmings.

«No es en absoluto verdad, Emma. Sé que prefieres la parrillada, ¿por qué no pides una y la acompañamos con un tinto italiano? También va muy bien con el pescado»

«Pidamos el blanco. Irá muy bien también con la parrillada»

Regina rio, moviendo la cabeza

«No tienes que intentar conquistarme haciéndome elegir el vino, Emma. Te he visto comer hamburguesas, chorreándote el kétchup por toda la camiseta y lo he encontrado adorable, te he visto beber cerveza de la botella y lo he encontrado menos desagradable de lo que pensaba, te he visto comer papas fritas metiéndote un bocado en la boca»

«Sí, pero ahora  estamos fuera y no me tiraré salsa por encima, usaré tenedor y cuchillo y dejaré que tu elijas  el vino porque tus gustos en ese campo son mejores que los míos, ya que, como acabas de subrayar, yo normalmente bebo cerveza directamente de la botella» Regina iba a protestar, pero Emma no le dio tiempo «Quiero estar a tu altura. Quiero, al menos, intentarlo, Regina. Déjamelo hacer»

«Estás perfectamente a mi altura»

«Solo cuando no llevas tacones»

«Quería decir…»

«Sé muy bien lo que querías decir. Pero ambas sabemos que no es verdad. Tú eres una reina»

«Tú eres una princesa»

«No, en realidad no. Solo soy una muchacha que ha tropezado y caído dentro de este mundo de cuentos y finales felices»

«Eres _mi_ muchacha que ha tropezado y caído dentro de mi mundo. Y puedo asegurártelo, querida, no había ningún final feliz antes de que llegaras tú»

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose de un modo que solo ellas podían comprender, al que solo ellas estaban tan acostumbradas. El resto del mundo, para ellas, había literalmente desaparecido. Por eso, ambas se sobresaltaron cuando un camarero se acercó a la mesa, saludando y preguntando qué iban a pedir. Regina fue la primera en volver a poner los pies en la tierra, aclarándose la voz y dictando su pedido, Emma hizo lo mismo poco después.

No hablaron más de Maléfica en toda la noche. Aquel momento, y ambas tenían la certeza de ello, era más importante. Hablaron sencillamente de ellas, de todo lo que les venía a la mente. Por primera vez, hablaron de verdad. Era tan fácil, como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Estaban cómodas. Como si estuvieran en familia.

El trayecto de vuelta en el coche de Emma, al contrario que la cena, se hizo en silencio, pero de todas maneras confortable. Ambas bajaron, y caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Fue Emma la primera en reunir el valor necesario para acercarse y besarla dulcemente en los labios. Una mano de Regina, rápidamente, ascendió hacia su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente. Se alejaron lo necesario para mirarse  a los ojos, ambas estaban sonriendo. Solo por aquella noche no había en sus ojos la historia de la reina malvada y de la salvadora, no estaban todos los años de su pasado atormentándolas. Solo estaban dos mujeres en su primera cita. Como si entre ellas las cosas pudieran ser sencillas. Como si sus vidas no fueran un completo desbarajuste.

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches Emma»

Y por aquella vez, solo por una noche, eso era lo único que querían ser. Dos personas enamoradas, Nada más, nada menos.

 

«Estás aquí también esta noche» la saludó Ruby, tendiéndole un café, sin decir nada más

Mulan lo cogió con vacilación, pero después la siguió y comenzaron a caminar.

«He avisado a Blanca de que estamos aquí. Estarán listos, en caso de necesitáramos ayuda»

Mulan, también esa vez, no respondió, apretando los labios en una sutil línea.

«Esta es la penúltima noche que tendrás que protegerla desde lejos. Tras pasado mañana, podrás volver con tus compañeros, si es lo que quieres. Pero tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa, quiero que sepas que lo recordaré»

«Siempre estaré preparada para hacer el bien»

Ruby le sonrió

«Lo sé, es lo que más me sorprende de ti. La vida no ha sido amable contigo, pero tú continúas siendo amable con la vida, sin esperar nunca nada a cambio por tus buenas acciones»

«No se tiene que ser bueno porque esperas una recompensa»

Ruby asintió, degustando su propio café. Había algo en la mujer que tenía al lado que le intrigaba. Era tan valiente, tan dispuesta a hacer lo correcto, independientemente de lo que le costara a ella. Lo de Mulan era de un altruismo casi único, bastaba ver que, a pesar de todo lo que habías sucedido, aún le importaba Aurora hasta el punto de estar ahí, protegiéndola. Ruby la admiraba. Ser su amiga sería un privilegio.

«Estaba pensando que, antes o después, tengo que hacerte probar los buñuelos de mi abuela. Nadie en la ciudad sabe hacerlos como ella, dicen todos que los suyos son los mejores. Quizás podrías venir a verme y podríamos comerlos juntas, una noche»

«¿Buñuelos para cenar?»

Ruby inspiró, dándose cuenta en ese momento del punto flaco de su brillante plan para hacerle prometer a Mulan que se verían también cuando ya no hubiera ninguna batalla contra Maléfica. Sin saber bien qué decir, rio, dejando de aguantar la respiración.

«Buñuelos para cenar»

Mulan la miró a los ojos algunos segundos. Después, desvió la mirada, tomó un buche del café que le había sido ofrecido.

«Me gustaría mucho»

 

Blanca Nieves estaba preparando un té caliente y Henry y David estaban sentados en el sofá, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

«Voy yo» les dijo Emma, sabiendo que Regina tenía que aparecer esa mañana, esperando que fuera ella. No se decepcionó al ver a la morena en el rellano.

«Buenos días Emma»

La rubia le sonrió, dando un paso hacia su dirección y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Regina cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por la serenidad de aquel momento.

«Gracias» murmuró cuando Emma se alejó «Por lo de anoche. Fue perfecto»

«Mérito tuyo» susurró Emma, haciéndole señas para que entrara.

«Mamá» la saludó inmediatamente Henry, dirigiéndose hacia ella para abrazarla apenas vio que era ella.

«Ciao, pequeño príncipe» lo saludó dándole un beso en la frente

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Mejor» dijo, sonriéndole

Hablaron algunos minutos, hasta que Henry se retiró a su habitación en la planta de arriba y entonces  Regina y Emma se sentaron en la cocina junto a Blanca y David.

«¿Estás aún segura de que es una buena idea?» preguntó él en voz baja

«La única que tenemos» constató Regina

Blanco puso al día a Regina del hecho de que Ruby y Mulan estaban vigilando a Aurora, que los avisaría si pasaba algo, pero todo se había calmado desde que Regina había vuelto a casa.

Así que pusieron lo mejor de cada uno para hablar de otra cosa, Regina llamó a Henry, deseosa de pasar aquel último día con él. Regina y Blanca cocinaron juntas, mientras que Emma y Henry intentaban enseñar a David a jugar a la play, con escasos resultados.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, con la paz típica de los momentos que preceden a la tempestad. Y Regina pensó que era absurdo, que aquel día hubieran hablando tanto sin decirse nada, mientras ella y Emma, la noche anterior, habían usado pocas palabras para decirse todo lo que era necesario. Las cosas eran así entre Emma y ella últimamente. Bastaban pocas frases y todo el mundo alrededor desaparecía.

«Entonces, mañana» murmuró Emma

Los había acompañado a casa, Henry ya les había dado las buenas noches, y subido arriba dejándolas solas.

«Mañana» repitió Regina.

Hubo algunos instantes de silencio. Sin decir nada, se acercaron la una a la otra, y se besaron como no habían hecho antes, como si estuvieran intentando encerrar en un beso todo lo que sentían en aquel momento, como si estuvieran convencidas de que esa era la última ocasión para hacerlo.

«Quédate esta noche» murmuró Regina, la respiración jadeante, tras unos minutos

«Regina»

«Emma, quédate. Hay dos habitaciones de invitados, si estás más cómoda, o puedes dormir a mi lado, pero no en ese sentido. Duermo mejor cuando sé que estás a salvo. Es verdad que estoy más tranquila cuando estás donde puedo verte»

La rubia sonrió débilmente, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido cuando Regina la había hecho desaparecer del bosque mandándola a su oficina porque quería enfrentarse a Maléfica sola, sin que Emma corriese el riesgo de salir herida. La besó de nuevo, con pasión, envolviéndola dulcemente entre sus brazos.

«Entonces, dormiré a tu lado, donde puedo verte. También yo duermo mejor cuando sé que tú estás a salvo»

Regina le cogió una mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y la condujo a la planta de arriba, hacia su propio dormitorio. Bajo sugerencia de Regina, Emma cerró los ojos, e hizo aparecer su propio pijama. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía puesto los pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta de manga corta. No era comparable al pijama de seda de Regina. Se sonrojo ante la constatación de que en realidad no le llegaba, ni remotamente, a la suela del zapato a aquella mujer que tenía delante. Pero por la mirada en los ojos de Regina, ella no pensaba lo mismo. No leyó otra cosa sino pura adoración. Era un momento tan íntimo que casi asustó tremendamente a las dos.

Pero después,  Regina tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, la besó con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Y Emma comprendió que no tenía sentido tener miedo, porque eso era lo mejor que le había sucedido, quizás solo a la par con Henry.

Se recostaron bajo las sábanas, pero continuaron mirándose a los ojos incluso en la oscuridad, tendidas tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, en completa admiración la una por la otra. Regina acarició la mejilla de Emma delicadamente, acercándose para besarla una vez más en la comisura de los labios. No le quedaba mucho que decir, no quería hablar de cualquier cosa como habían hecho en casa de los Charmings durante todo el día. Si tenía que hablar, quería que fuera algo significativo. Así que dijo lo único importante que le quedaba por decir.

«Te amo. Recuérdalo. Pase lo que pase mañana, llévalo siempre en tu corazón»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero cuando Regina la besó una vez más, comprendió que protestar o buscar tranquilizarla no iba a ayudar. Así que también ella decidió decir lo único importante.

«Yo también te amo, Regina»


	11. Love will have its sacrifices

El único ruido en la plaza, aquella tarde, era el producido por los tacones de Regina  que repiqueteaban repetidamente contra el asalto.

Le habían dicho a todos los de la ciudad que se estuvieran lo más alejado de la calle principal, porque Regina había vuelto a convertirse en malvada e impredecible y se enfrentaría a Maléfica sola.

Obviamente, nunca le permitirían hacer algo como eso sola. Emma, Mulan, David y Blanca estaban escondidos, cada uno en un sitio, en los alrededores de la plaza, listos para intervenir a la primera ocasión.

«Irá todo bien» murmuró Regina a la muchacha que tenía a su lado.

«Lo sé. Me he ofrecido yo, Regina»

Regina deglutió con dificultad, después inspirando la miró con la expresión más dura de la que fue capaz, sus ojos distantes. Aquella era la manera en que comenzaba. Regina se llevó una mano hacia su propia garganta, amplificando la voz para que pudiera ser escuchada desde cualquier parte de Storybrooke.

«Maléfica» su tono era duro y calmo «Estoy harta de esperar, como sabes, nunca he tenido mucha paciencia. Así que, he decidido dejar de esperar y volver a mi viejo estilo y darte un ultimátum. Puedes venir a pelear conmigo ahora, o no hacerlo nunca más. ¿Necesitabas un corazón redimido, no? El mío lo será por poco tiempo»

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ruby. También Blanca lo vio, evidentemente, incluso David lo percibió. Aquella era la voz de la Reina Malvada.

«Tienes diez segundos para hacerte ver, querida. Terminados estos, comenzaré a matar a la única persona lo bastante estúpida para haberse quedado cuando todos los demás han huido y continuaré con aquel que se me ponga por delante hasta que mi corazón no esté de nuevo negro y corrompido»

Su voz resonó en cada calle, dentro de cada casa, cada barco atracada en el puerto, cada túnel de la mina, en cada ángulo del bosque.

«Si quieres un Corazón Redimido, esta es tu última oportunidad para tener uno»

Ruby tragó saliva, sintiendo la mano izquierda de Regina, aquella que no estaba en su propia garganta, desplazarse a su nuca.

«Diez» comenzó a contar «Nueve» empujó a Ruby hacia delante casi haciéndola caer «Ocho» con un gesto seco la hizo arrodillarse «Siete» girando a su alrededor se colocó frente a ella «Seis» sus ojos se encontraron.

Los ojos de Regina le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber. Casi sonrió, pero por fortuna, logró contenerse y continuar con la cuenta atrás. En ellos no leyó rabia, venganza o miedo. Regina la estaba mirando con una complicidad velada de tristeza. Ruby no tenía miedo. Sabía que esa era la única solución. Era lo que había que hacer.

«Cinco» dijo aún más fuerte, sin romper el contacto visual «Cuatro» se giró de nuevo, esperando ver aparecer a Maléfica «Tres» sabían todos que, en el fondo, no funcionaría «Dos» dijo, después de quitar la mano de la garganta, de modo que solo Ruby y los otros fueron capaces de escuchar «Uno»

Al ver que no sucedió nada, un brillo de rabia atravesó los ojos de Regina. Usó de nuevo la magia para amplificar la voz

«Como prefieras» su voz retumbó, fría y sin sentimiento. Se giró de nuevo hacia Ruby, se bajó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Apoyó la mano izquierda en su hombro, manteniéndola firme, en posición. Estaba lista para pasar al plan de reserva.

«Pero tendrás un ejemplar único de criatura mágica en tu conciencia» dijo de nuevo «el corazón del pequeño lobo me lo llevo conmigo»

Se quitó la mano de la garganta y la hundió en el pecho de Ruby. Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron a causa de la extraña sensación. Contuvo el aliento. Miró hacia abajo viendo cómo la mano de Regina se retiraba apretando un corazón en ella.

«¡Regina!» gritó Emma, saliendo de su propio escondite y corriendo hacia ella «No debes llegar a tanto, podemos encontrar otro modo. Regina, te lo ruego. No lo hagas»

Ella estaba aún mirando a Ruby a los ojos. La muchacha entonces asintió imperceptiblemente, un gesto que nadie, excepto Regina estaba bastante cerca para ver. Ruby estaba lista.

«No hay otro modo»» dijo en voz alta, girándose hacia Emma

«Si destruyes el corazón de Ruby, Maléfica habrá ganado»

«No hay otro modo» gritó

«¿Tú estabas de acuerdo con ella?» el tono rabioso de Emma se había dirigido a Ruby «Podíamos encontrar otro modo, en vez de eso, habéis decidido hacerlo todo por vuestra cuenta, estábamos de acuerdo en no llegar a tanto»

«Lo siento, Emma» fue la única respuesta de Ruby.

La mano de Regina, que no estaba apretando el corazón, agarró delicadamente su rostro, alzándole suavemente el mentón. Mancillar de nuevo el corazón redimido de Regina era la solución más rápida para echar por tierra cada esfuerzo de Maléfica. Lo sabían todos, Regina la primera. Había sido Ruby la que había propuesto ese plan y se había ofrecido voluntaria para llevarlo a cabo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo instante.

«El amor tendrá sus sacrificios» dijo Ruby

Y en aquel momento no estaban la reina malvada  y la mujer lobo diciéndose adiós. Solo estaban Regina y Ruby. Eran solo dos amigas, que se despedían por última vez. La mano de Regina se cerró con fuerza alrededor del corazón, los ojos de Ruby se dieron la vuelta, mientras caía al suelo.

«¡No!» el grito de Emma rompió el silencio.

Los dedos de Regina fueron soltando lentamente el polvo que estaba encerrado en la palma. Después, su rostro se alzó y tuvo la certeza de que ya no estaban solas en aquella plaza. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante.

«Maléfica. Has llegado tarde»

Emma se fue alejando lentamente de Regina.

«Bueno, querida, estaba más que segura de que era un farol. Ciertamente no me esperaba la muerte de la bella muchachita»

Mientas las dos estaban presas en su lucha de miradas, Maléfica no se dio cuenta de que Emma se había transportado desde donde estaba para reaparecer a sus espaldas. Apenas lo hubo hecho, tanto ella como Regina alzaron las manos. Una luz, como una sacudida eléctrica, pasó por arriba, sobre ellas, formando una especie de cúpula.

«Una trampa» observó Maléfica «¡Qué fantasía, queridas!»

«No puedes dejar la plaza, Maléfica. Esta historia acaba hoy, acaba aquí» le dijo Regina con decisión.

«Tengo que admitirlo, Regina. No pensaba que matarías realmente a la muchacha solo para traerme a donde querías»

«Fuiste tú quien me recordaste quién soy en realidad, Maléfica. Si en el pasado maté con tanta facilidad, muy fácilmente podría hacerlo de nuevo»

Emma se transportó al lado del cuerpo de Ruby, a espaldas de Regina.

«Bien, querida, definitivamente es un gran cambio desde la última vez que nos vimos hace un par de días»

«El hecho de que hacerlo pueda ser fácil no quiere decir que lo haga de nuevo» esclareció Regina «Debo creer que el bien, como el mal, no está en nosotros desde el nacimiento. Somos lo que elegimos ser. Y yo quiero ser buena»

Emma se inclinó, cogió una mano de Ruby y la apretó levemente. Ella abrió los ojos, dejando que Emma la ayudara a levantarse.

«Ya era hora porque el asfalto no es nada cómodo y la espalda comenzaba a dolerme»

La expresión de Maléfica era impagable.

«No es posible» murmuró con rabia

«Al contrario, querida. Es increíble que tú hayas creído que habría matado a una persona a la que aprecio solo para tenderte una trampa»

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible?» preguntó ella, intentando comprender

«Un corazón falso» explicó Emma

«¡Pero se lo has sacado del pecho!»

«De hecho no» la contradijo Regina «Solo he metido una mano en su pecho, sacándola algunos segundos después vacía y conjuré un falso corazón lo bastante rápido para que tú no te dieras cuenta. Desde donde quieras que estuvieras observando la escena, estábamos bastante seguras de que mantendrías la distancia el tiempo necesario para no notar la fracción de segundo en que mi mano quedó vacía. Todo lo que Ruby ha tenido que hacer es fingir desmayarse en el momento justo. Has sido engañada por un corazón de cartón piedra, querida»

La expresión de Maléfica se encolerizó más cuando comprendió lo estúpidamente que había sido engañada.

«No es un problema» dijo finalmente «Remediaré rápidamente la mentira que habéis usado para traerme aquí volviéndola real» Su mano izquierda se elevó en el aire, apretando la garganta de Ruby y alzándola algunos centímetros del suelo «Me encargaré yo de matar a la muchacha en tu lugar, reina caída»

Casi no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase cuando una flecha cortó el aire rozando su brazo antes de pasar por su lado. La herida infligida era muy superficial, pero la empujó a retirar la mano y dejar libre a Ruby.

«Veo que no habéis venido solas. ¡Qué maravilla! Más víctimas entre las que elegir» murmuró con voz cargada de resentimiento, apuntando el bastón hacia el lugar de donde había partido la flecha, moviéndolo después hacia lo alto. Una segunda flecha es lanzada por Mulan mientras su cuerpo era elevado por los aires. Maléfica la esquivó, moviendo el bastón rápidamente hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda.

Mulan fue arrojada al centro de la plaza, aterrizando a algunos metros de Regina. Ruby corrió enseguida a su encuentro para comprobar las heridas y ayudarla a levantarse. No era muy buena con el arco, había sido imprecisa y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que David no tenía uno y que Blanca no se revelaría de su escondite tan pronto.

«Bien, bien, bien» dijo lentamente Maléfica, con una risa que hizo estremecerse a sus adversarias «Antes de comenzar, dejadme que os diga solo una cosa. Te creía más inteligente Regina. Cuando Cora decía que no trajeras el propio corazón a las batallas, no solo hablaba literalmente, ¿sabes? También quería decir esto» rio de nuevo «Traer a la batalla a tu propia mitad es un error de principiante. ¿Dentro de qué cosa estoy atrapada, una trampa o una doble cita?» Las manos de Regina se apretaron en un puño, pero no respondió «Independientemente de cómo acabe esta batalla, hay una cosa que puedo predecir con certeza, y es que el lobo tenía razón»

Emma dio un paso hacia delante, lista para poner fin al deseo de hablar que tenía la mujer ese día.

«El amor tendrá sus sacrificios» concluyó Maléfica.

Elevó de nuevo la mano izquierda, estampando a Emma contra el suelo a varios metros de ellas. Regina elevó ambas manos mientras Mulan desenvainaba la espada. Un rayo de luz blanca se irradió de las manos de Regina, pero fue absorbido por la esfera del bastón de Maléfica apenas ella lo tendió hacia delante. Aparentemente, había hecho alguna pequeña modificación.

«¿Recuerdas, Regina? Usar la magia no funcionará, hará apretarse la cuerdas aún más» sonrió sádicamente, viendo cómo la expresión de Regina vacilaba al recuerdo de sus días de cautiverio y tortura «He ampliado el mecanismo también hacia la magia blanca y he encantado el bastón. Absorbe la magia, querida»

Regina apretó los dientes. Ya no podían encarcelarla con la magia, ni herirla con ella, ni evitar un enfrentamiento cara a cara, en ese momento. Significaba que solo tenían dos opciones: quitarle el bastón o matarla a manos desnudas. Regina suspiró, intentando ganar tiempo para que Emma se volviera a levantar.

«No tienes que elegir por fuerza este camino, Maléfica. Puedes aún dar marcha atrás, dejar de buscar venganza. Nada te devolverá a tu amado»

«Pero yo no quiero volver a tenerlo» soltó la bruja «La razón de todo esto nunca ha sido volver a tenerlo, ¿recuerdas? Es dejar de amarlo y comenzar a odiarlo. Y hacer que lo mismo os pasase a vosotros»

Su mano izquierda se estrechó alrededor de la garganta de Regina, cortándole la respiración. Emma se abalanzó hacia delante, desenvainando la espada que su padre, sabiamente,  le había aconsejado llevar. Maléfica, sin dejar que se acercara, comenzó a transformarse en dragón. Sin embargo, eso la obligó a soltar a Regina y el propio bastón. La morena se aprovechó de eso inmediatamente.

«¿Pensabas que había venido sin estar preparada, querida?»

Con un gesto de la mano paralizó al dragón con las fauces abiertas, listo a escupir su primera llamarada hacia ellas. No podría mantenerla quieta mucho tiempo, pero la sincronización era perfecta. Extrajo la poción que había preparado junto a Emma y con un gesto de la mano, ayudada de la magia, la lanzó al interior de la boca del dragón, esperando que acabara en su estómago, antes de retirarle la parálisis.

Lentamente, Maléfica volvió a su forma humana, sin haber podido si quiera lazar su primer ataque. Era la misma poción que había usado David muchos años antes, el dragón le había sido de nuevo arrancado. Inmediatamente recuperó su bastón.

«Lo debo admitir, Regina, te creía más oxidada»

«No puedo decir lo mismo de ti» replicó la morena

Airada por sus palabras, la diana sucesiva fue, obviamente, la persona a quien Regina apreciaba más. Emma fue elevada por los aires y después lanzada contra el asfalto, con una mano la mantuvo pegada al suelo, mientras el bastón se movió hacia su dirección.

«Temo que tu inocente mitad no sepa tan bien como tú o el lobo cómo tener la magia aferrada, querida»

Una luz dorada comenzó a elevarse del tórax de Emma. Regina descargó ataque tras ataque, pero fueron absorbidos por el bastón de Maléfica. Descargó entonces fuego y flechas, pero Maléfica usó la mano izquierda para apagar el fuego con agua y para desviar las flechas. Después, volvió a usarla para mantener a la rubia contra el asfalto. En cambio, no vio llegar la flecha por su izquierda que le rozó una mejilla, dejándole el rostro sangrando y obligándola a soltar el bastón y llevarse ambas manos a la cara a causa del dolor.

Regina corrió hacia Emma para asegurarse de que aún  poseía la magia y para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Maléfica se recobraba. Una segunda flecha la alcanzó, ella se separó a tiempo de que esta solo se llevara por delante un mechón de cabellos en lugar del ojo izquierdo. Lanzando una tercera flecha, que se clavó en mitad del muslo derecho de la mujer, Blanca Nieves salió de su escondite.

«Nunca más te atrevas a herir a mi hija» el atroz grito de Maléfica fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a todos los presentes por un momento. Con una mano temblorosa rompió la punta de la flecha, extrayéndola después de la pierna. El dolor no la detuvo, la sangre que estaba perdiendo tampoco la distrajo por más de un segundo. Volvió rápidamente al ataque. Su magia se dirigió hacia Blanca Nieves, pero no llegó a golpearla. David se interpuso en la trayectoria de su ataque, y fue lanzado por los aires. Su mujer corrió a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse.

«Entonces, una triple cita»

Nadie hizo caso a las palabras de Maléfica, excepto Regina.

«Sé bien lo doloroso que es para ti ser la tercera en discordia. O, en este caso, diría que la séptima»

Alzaron las manos a la vez, Maléfica le lanzó los cuervos, que Regina enseguida incineró con el fuego. David y Mulan se lanzaron contra ella con la espada, pero ella los lanzó hacia un lado, devolviéndoles el ataque. Otra flecha, lanzada por Blanca, se clavó en su brazo izquierdo. Tras un momento de mudo y lacerante dolor, se extrajo también esa flecha, reduciendo con la magia el arco de Blanca en polvo, volviéndola indefensa. Mulan, pensando velozmente, le lanzó el suyo, pero Maléfica lanzó una bola de fuego, reduciéndolo también a cenizas.

«Pensaba que el fuego era cosa mía» intervino Regina

«Cada cierto tiempo está bien caminar en tus zapatos, reina caída»

«Oh, créeme querida, caminar sobre estos zapatos no es tan fácil como parece, requiere una elegancia y compostura que tú no podrías nunca alcanzar»

Sin más demora, Regina lanzó hacia ella un hechizo para paralizarla, que, sin embargo, fue absorbido por su bastón.  Emma hizo lo mismo, pensando que, quizás, entre las dos podían superar aquella defensa, pero no sirvió de nada. Maléfica se giró hacia la mujer que le había hecho las dos heridas más graves que tenía en ese momento. Moviendo una mano, la dirigió hacia ella, e hizo que se arrodillase en su frente. David corrió hacia ella, pero con un sencillo gesto Maléfica lo tiró hacia atrás. Regina sabía que si mataba a Blanca, ambos morirían. Era las desventajas de compartir un corazón. El amor, de verdad, requiere sus sacrificios, Regina lo sabía demasiado bien.

Cerrando los ojos y reuniendo toda la fuerza que poseía, mientras Maléfica elevaba una mano, lista para infligir un golpe mortal, las manos de Regina se movieron rápidamente hacia delante, una barrera de magia blanca empujó a Maléfica unos pasos hacia atrás. Transportó a Blanca, haciéndola aparecer a sus espaldas, a salvo. David corrió inmediatamente a su lado.

«Hay una cosa que no has evaluado cuando decidiste traer tanta ayuda, Regina» le dijo Maléfica con una sonrisa que podría ser descrita solo como sádica «Las personas inocentes que están aquí corren el riesgo de morir por mi mano, hoy. Cuantas más haya, más alta la posibilidad de victoria, más alto es el riesgo de que uno de ellos entregue su vida, querida reina caída»

«Como si yo ya no se lo hubiera advertido»

«Bah, deberías haberlo hecho con más firmeza. Porque hoy alguno se sacrificará»

Emma, que no era mucho de luchar con las palabras, decidió pasar a los hechos, cogiendo la mano de Regina

«Ahora» murmuró

Ambas alzaron la mano que no tenían enlazada con la de la otra. Sus magias se entrelazaron, se hicieron una, se abrazaron y alcanzaron el bastón de Maléfica, lanzándolo lejos, unos diez metros de donde estaba ella. Ella las miró, como poco, asombrada. Por un momento, nada se movió. Después, velozmente, intentó recoger el bastón con la magia, pero Regina fue aún más despierta, paralizándolo en el aire y rompiéndolo en dos, haciendo que cayera ruidosamente al suelo.

La única parte intacta era la esfera, que rodó hacia delante, parándose a la izquierda de la plaza.

«Ríndete, Maléfica. Es la última posibilidad que tienes de renunciar sin que haya consecuencias por lo que has intentado hacer» le dijo Emma «Ríndete ahora y se te garantizará lo que se le ha concedido a todos en esa ciudad. Una segunda oportunidad»

Por unos instantes, la bruja no habló. Dio unos pasos lentos hacia su dirección. Todos estaban en alerta.

«Nunca» fue la única palabra que murmuró, antes de lanzar su último ataque. Levantando la mano, hizo volar a Emma hacia atrás algunos metros. Regina, dejando de lado por un momento la propia racionalidad, corrió hacia ella. Fue entonces que sucedió

Demasiado deprisa para que alguien pudiera impedirlo. Maléfica, lanzó magia contra Ruby, haciendo que en pleno día se transformara en lobo. La mirada de Regina se alzó y reconoció rápidamente aquel hechizo: estaba intentando quitarle de nuevo la magia para poder transformarse en dragón. Pero no tenía ninguna sentido. Aunque lo lograra, la conversión de esa magia, de lobo a dragón requería horas, quizás días. ¿Cómo tenía intención de ganar tiempo durante días? Estaban allí, sin poder huir. No había manera para ella de usar aquella magia. Pero, obviamente, la única que lo sabía era Regina. Por eso Mulan reaccionó inmediatamente, empuñando su espada como una lanza y tirándola contra la bruja, pensando que no tenía tiempo para acercase lo suficiente para enfrentarse en duelo. Maléfica dejó ir a Ruby, paralizó la espada en el aire, la giró 180 grados y se la devolvió a la que la había lanzado. En cuanto la magia de Maléfica no estuvo sobre ella, Ruby volvió a su forma humana. Justo a tiempo para ver a Mulan ser alcanzada en el costado izquierdo por su propia espada y caer al suelo.

«¡No!» gritó, corriendo a su lado

«Lo has dicho tú» le recordó Maléfica, riendo «El amor tendrá sus sacrificios» murmuró «Yo solo debo elegir qué amor»

Movió la mano contra Blanca, una sacudida eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero y David, a su vez, desenvainó la espada. Pero Regina no lo iba a permitir. La vista de Maléfica fue nublada por una cortina de humo violeta cuando Regina se le materializó a menos de un metro.

«Ahora basta» le dijo, inmovilizándola con la magia «No harás más daño a nadie, ahora basta» se le acercó, lentamente, apoyando una mano en su hombro y mirándola con tristeza. La otra mano de Regina se alzó, dispuesta a aferrar su corazón «Adiós, vieja amiga» se despidió.

Estaba a punto de hundir su mano en su pecho, cuando sintió que algo la inmovilizaba. Como había pasado en Neverland, Emma le estaba impidiendo que le arrancara el corazón. Movió lentamente la cabeza.

«La última vez lo hiciste tú porque no querías que mi corazón se mancillase. Ha llegado el momento que te devuelva el favor»

«No, en absoluto. No te lo permitiré, Emma. Mi corazón nunca más será puro, pero el tuyo aún lo es»

«Lo siento Regina» murmuró despacio, cogiendo desprevenidos a todo el mundo y paralizándola con la propia magia «Has sufrido tanto por tu redención. Esta mujer te arrancó el momento con una enorme facilidad. No le permitiré que te arranque también la propia redención. Si alguien tiene que matarla, lo haré yo»

«Emma, hay otro modo» le recordó Blanca «Siempre hay otro modo»

Pero Emma movió la cabeza, sabiendo que aunque fuera así, no tenían tiempo de probarlo. Tenían que librarse de ella y curar a Mulan antes de que muriese. No había ya tiempo de hacer nada, sino eso. Nadie había notado a David acercarse a ellos y colocarse detrás de Maléfica.

«Libera a Regina, Emma» ordenó

La mirada confusa de su hija se desvió hacia él.

«Id a curar a Mulan»

«David, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

Él elevó la espada

«Tu madre y yo compartimos un mismo corazón. Y ya está mancillado. Hago lo que todo padre debería hacer, Emma. Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo en el Bosque Encantado en vez de aceptar mandarte sola a otro mundo. Te protejo. Hago lo que haría cualquier padre» repitió «Protejo la inocencia de mi hija»

Cuando la espada de David atravesó la espalda de Maléfica hasta atravesar su pecho, el hechizo que la inmovilizaba se rompió. Intentó liberarse, agarrarse a David o retirar la hoja que la atravesaba. Pero ya estaba demasiado débil y herida para usar la magia. Y con las manos no tenía posibilidad contra David. Cayó de rodillas, David continuó agarrándola.

«Vete, Emma» le dijo. Sus ojos no se habían despegado de su hija, ni por un instante «Salvadla» Emma enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos, desbloqueando a Regina. Esa  era la manera en que acababa. Tras algún momento de vacilación, corrieron hacia Ruby y Mulan, pero una voz a sus espaldas las distrajo.

«Adiós, vieja rival» dijo dirigiéndose a Regina, retorciendo el recuerdo de su relación, dándole la vuelta en relación al adiós que le había dado ella poco antes, eligiendo solo ver el lado oscuro «Este es mi último regalo para ti» al correr hacia Mulan se habían acercado, sin darse cuenta, a la esfera del bastón de Maléfica, que ahora se encontraba solo a unos metros de ellas dos.

La bruja movió una mano, activándola, de algún modo. Un vórtice de luz, primero pequeño, después cada vez más grande emanó de la esfera, rompiéndola y expandiéndose más. Era muy parecido al vórtice del tiempo de Zelena, notó Emma. Parecía un portal, de aquellos que pueden llevarte a mundo diferentes. O quizás era diferente a cualquier otro portal que ambas hubieran visto.

«Seguisteis lanzándome todos esos hechizos y la esfera continuó absorbiendo vuestra potente magia, pero nunca os habéis preguntado a dónde iba esta magia» le señaló, hablando ya con dificultad.

Regina era la que estaba más cerca del portal. Emma comprendió inmediatamente qué haría.

«Mi último regalo es un mundo en el que todos tus más grandes miedos son realidad, Regina. En el que la infelicidad te espera y en el que no tendrás escapatoria del odio que todos sentirán por ti. Un mundo en el que estarás lo más lejos posible de tu final feliz»

Sus palabras resonaban por lo bajo. Emma y Regina continuaron mirándose a los ojos.

«No te atrevas»

Regina suspiró, sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

«Cuida de Henry por las dos»

Emma sacudió la cabeza, y aferró el brazo de Regina.

«Necesita a su madre» insistió la morena

«Tú eres su madre» dijo con decisión Emma

«Oh, Emma» Regina rio bajo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza «Habría pagado por escuchártelo decir hace cinco años»

«No estábamos preparadas para estar juntas, hace cinco años» le recordó Emma «Pero ahora lo estamos, Regina»

«Pero ahora que estamos preparadas, ya no es tiempo para nosotras de estar juntas» le dijo acariciándole lentamente la mejilla «Una de nosotras debe quedarse»

Apoyó la mano sobre la que Emma tenía en su brazo, intentando soltar el agarre, pero Emma se negó. La apretó aún más.

«Somos mejores juntas. O nos quedamos juntas, o nos vamos juntas»

«Emma, el portal se hará más grande. O saltamos dentro, o podría acabar con toda la ciudad. Si de verdad es tan terrible como dice Maléfica» suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza «No quiero que las personas a quienes queremos corran este riesgo. Quédate, amor mío. Protege a esta ciudad como siempre has hecho»

Emma sabía que con ambas en otra realidad, un peligro en Storybrooke significaría seguramente la caída de la ciudad en manos del malvado de turno, pero dejar ir a Regina sola a aquella realidad sería el fin de Emma.

No podía vivir sin Regina.

«El amor tendrá sus sacrificios» repitió Emma, comprendiendo finalmente el significado.

Podía elegir quedarse con sus padres y Henry o cumplir un acto de fe y marcharse con Regina. Su sacrificio sería renunciar a sus padres y a su hijo. Pero por otro lado, había vivido sin sus padres durante 28 años, podía hacerlo de nuevo hasta que lograran volver. ¿Pero Henry? Miró a su madre.

«Tenéis que cuidar de él» gritó «Aquí estáis vosotros y podréis cuidar de él. Pero alguien debe cuidar de Regina. No puede ir sola. Somos una familia, Significa que nadie se queda solo»

Blanca asintió.

«Ruby, en cuanto entremos en el vórtice, estaréis libre para salir de la plaza. Debéis ir corriendo a Whale para que la cure al modo tradicional, sin magia. Si estáis desesperados, pero solo en caso extremo, id  a ver a Gold. Decidle que cuando vuelva, pagaré cualquier precio por la vida de Mulan. Cualquiera»

Ruby deglutió, manteniéndose para ella la duda de si volverían.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la morena

«Tú eres mi Amor Verdadero, Regina» susurró «Si tengo que sacrificar todo el resto para poder estar contigo, entonces, que así sea. Estoy lista para pagar cualquier precio»

Regina miro hacia el portal. No había más tiempo para discutir.

«Tenemos que cerrarlo tras nosotras, Emma» murmuró «No volveremos. Salvar Storybrooke, esta vez, significa no volver a casa»

«Tú y yo lo sabemos, Regina. Ellos deben continuar teniendo esperanza» le dijo «Es lo que les permite seguir adelante cada vez con más fuerza que la anterior. No podemos decirles que nos vamos para no volver»

Regina suspiró, sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón. Habló en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Blanca

«Despídete de Henry por nosotras. Y dile…» miró a Emma a los ojos, ambas a punto de llorar, ambas destrozadas «dile que volveremos pronto. Que pronto lo volveremos a abrazar»

El amor tiene sus sacrificios.

A veces pequeños.

A veces, enormes

«El único modo de salvarlo es renunciar a él. De nuevo» murmuró Regina

Emma asintió, tragando saliva y tendiendo una mano en dirección de la morena.

«Al menos, esta vez yo estaré a tu lado»

Sin dudar, la morena aferró la mano extendida hacia ella

«Y yo al tuyo»

El amor tiene sus sacrificios.

Aquello no era el modo en que comenzaba ni el modo en que acababa. Era otra etapa de su difícil viaje juntas. Pero estaban dispuestas a saltar. Estaban listas a un acto de fe. Porque tenían la certeza de que, a donde quiera que ese portal las llevara, estarían juntas, al lado de la persona que amaban.

Interrumpiendo finalmente la intensa mirada que se estaban dando, saltaron juntas dentro del portal, dadas de la mano. Solo cuando estaban precipitándose en el portal, Regina comenzó a comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Maléfica. _Un mundo en que todos tus grandes miedos serán realidad_. Lograron, mientras aún estaban atrapadas en el remolino, cerrar el portal tras ellas. _En el que no podrás escapar del odio que todos sentirán hacia ti_

En el momento en que aterrizaron en la realidad que Maléfica había dicho, Regina lo entendió. Un mundo en el que estará lo más lejos posible de su final feliz. Estaban de camino hacia un mundo donde la bruja había logrado lanzar la maldición. Un mundo en que todos odiaban a las personas que un tiempo habían amado. Y ella se estaba precipitando hacia allí dada de la mano con Emma.

El amor tendrá sus sacrificios.

 

Cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

Sus manos se habían separado con el impacto. Se levantaron, lentamente. Entonces se miraron  los ojos

«¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?»

Había hablado en poco menos que un susurro.

Se quedaron inmóviles, aún mirándose a los ojos. En unos pocos minutos, todo había cambiado. Era absurdo, incluso ridículo, si se paraba uno a pensarlo. Incluso cuando ganaban, siempre, de alguna manera, lograban salir vencidas.

Estaban convencidas de que Maléfica había caído en su trampa, pero en realidad habían sido ellas las que se habían lanzado por propia voluntad en la de ella. Y sencillamente era una trampa de la que no había salida.

«Lo has estropeado todo»

 


	12. Misery Loves Company

_«¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?»_

_En unos pocos minutos, todo había cambiado. Era absurdo, incluso ridículo, si se paraba uno a pensarlo. Incluso cuando ganaban, siempre, de alguna manera, lograban salir vencidas._

_«Lo has estropeado todo»_

Cuando el portal se cerró, ninguno se movió. Blanca siguió mirando la esfera que ahora yacía en el suelo, rota. David extrajo la espada del tórax de Maléfica, su corazón ya había dejado de latir desde hacía varios segundos. Era hora de dejarla ir. Ruby estaba presionando sus manos en la herida del costado izquierdo de Mulan, ya estaban cubiertas de sangre y los ojos de la mujer tirada en el suelo estaban comenzando lentamente a cerrarse, estaba desvaneciéndose. Pasaron solo unos segundos. Blanca cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar, David corrió a su lado, y la abrazó. Ruby acarició la mejilla de Mulan, mirándola a los ojos por última vez. Solo habían pasado uno segundos desde que el portal se había cerrado. Y todo había cambiado para siempre.

 

Siguieron mirándose, ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. Apenas continuaron respirando, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Por un instante, solo por un instante, Emma pensó que si se quedaba quieta, inmóvil, sin decir o hacer nada, no sucedería lo que estaba por pasar. Pero sabía que no estaba haciendo otras cosa sino retrasar lo inevitable y engañándose a sí misma.

Regina, en el otro lado, tenía tantas cosas que decir en aquel momento, que tampoco sabía por dónde comenzar. Fue la primera en bajar la mirada, intentando comprender qué era lo mejor que había que hacer. Estaba de nuevo sola. Lejos de casa, lejos de Henry. Incluso lejos de Emma, aunque era la única que estaba ahí, a su lado. Estaba más sola que nunca. Sintió sus propios muros volver a alzarse, listos para protegerla de cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de la mujer que tenía delante. En fuera cual fuera el universo alternativo en  el que estuvieran en aquel momento, una cosa era cierta: el corazón que Maléfica había usado para el hechizo era el suyo. Regina  era inmune. El corazón no mentía, amaba a Henry como siempre había hecho, tanto como aún amaba a Emma. Así que, solo había un pequeñísimo problema. Si las suposiciones de Regina eran correctas y en aquel mundo el hechizo de los Corazones Impuros había tenido éxito, si todos odiaban a las personas que habían amado, entonces había solo dos cosas que podían suceder en ese momento, ambas terroríficas Si Emma la miraba con desprecio y resentimiento, una sola mirada la habría destruido de una vez por todas. Porque significaba que iba a pasar el resto de su vida enamorada de alguien que la odiaba. Había pasado con Henry y había sido desgarrador.

Pero había otra opción.

Y era aún más aterradora.

Porque Emma podría mirarla sin odio, sin resentimiento ni desprecio en los ojos. Y habría querido decir que, simplemente, nunca había estado enamorada de ella. Que no la odiaba porque nunca la había amado de verdad. Que Emma, como había prometido, estaba intentando salvarla y darle su final feliz que merecía. Habría sido muy de Emma, esa necesidad compulsiva de salvar siempre a quien necesitaba su ayuda.

Y eso sería peor que el odio. Sería un millón de veces más desgarrador. Porque habría significado que para Emma solo había sido un juego, solo una mentira. Que ella en realidad no sentía nada por Regina. Cualquier cosa que sucediera en ese momento, solo llevaría un impronunciable dolor a su corazón.

Y entonces tuvo la certeza.

Aquel mundo era el sitio más alejado posible de su felicidad y de su final feliz.

Maléfica había vencido.

Con reluctancia, alzó los ojos hacia Emma, mirándola atentamente, estudiando cada detalle de su expresión. Vio confusión, miedo, inseguridad.

«Lo siento» murmuró en voz baja, los ojos desorbitados, sin saber qué había hecho ni cómo remediarlo. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de qué la estaba acusando Regina.

No tenía ni idea.

Porque sentía exactamente lo que sentía hasta poco antes.

Emma no tenía idea.

«No» murmuró Regina, con el corazón despedazado, la voz rota, los ojos llenos de lágrimas «No» rogó con más decisión, llevándose las manos al rostro y retrocediendo.

«Regina»

«¿Cómo has podido?» gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza

«¿Es por qué estamos atrapadas en este mundo sin Henry?» preguntó Emma en un hilo de voz, su tono claramente perplejo «¿Estás enfadada conmigo por eso? ¿Por qué no me quedé con él?»

Regina sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a llorar.

Era tan extraño para Emma verla llorar. Regina no lloraba nunca, siempre se guardaba todo dentro, prefería afrontar sola el dolor. No era de las que estaban acostumbradas a compartir con los demás.

Así que Emma sabía que algo grave estaba pasando.

«Tú no me odias» murmuró finalmente.

Emma se quedó confusa. Movió la cabeza, dando un paso hacia ella.

«Por supuesto que no, Regina, ¡yo te amo!»

Regina retrocedió muchos pasos, manteniendo a Emma a una distancia de seguridad.

Tras unos instantes, se enjugó las lágrimas del rostro con rabia, inspirando a pleno pulmón con las vanas esperanzas de calmarse.

«Estamos en un mundo» comenzó a explicar con voz temblorosa «donde un hechizo hace que todos odien a las personas que aman de verdad»

Emma comenzó a entender por dónde iban las palabras, y no le gustaba para nada.

«Y tú, Emma, no me odias»

«Regina…»

«Así que nunca me has amado de verdad»

«Regina»

«Ahora es un poco tarde para que finjas que me odias, ahórratelo. Ya te lo he dicho, Emma. Mi final feliz no es alguien que quiera salvarme. Es alguien que quiera amarme»

«¡Y yo te amo!» le dijo Emma, acercándose velozmente y cogiéndole una mano antes de que Regina pudiera retroceder.

Ella intentó soltarse, tirando de la mano, pero antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se encontró envuelta en los ya familiares brazos de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Tras varios momentos de lucha, comprendió que la sheriff era más fuerte que ella y que ese no era el modo de huir.

«Suéltame»

«Nunca» Aquella sencilla palabra fue bastante para hacer aparecer las lágrimas en sus ojos «Regina, te amo. Te amo. Lo creas o no, esa es la verdad. Te amo como nunca he amado a otra persona en toda mi vida, y hemos tenido en total tres citas, de las cuales, una era un almuerzo, pero no importa. Porque tú eres mi familia, eres mi casa. No te perderé, no puedo perderte. He venido hasta aquí contigo, no puedo perderte ahora»

Regina siguió intentando librarse del agarre, pero los intentos se fueron haciendo cada vez más débiles, hasta que se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, negándose a creerla, pero negándose también a creer en sus propias insinuaciones.

«No sabemos ni siquiera si de verdad en este mundo está el hechizo o si Maléfica pensaba sencillamente que habrías venido sola. No sabemos si estamos en el mundo real, en el mundo de los cuentos, no sabemos nada aún. Te amo, Regina. Con todo mi corazón. Esta vez debes hacer un acto de fe y creerme»

Y Regina pensó en Emma curándola mientras la besaba, dos veces. Pensó en el momento en que su amor por ella le había permitido liberarse de Maléfica en la caverna. No podía no ser real, no podía no ser correspondido.

El amor, para Regina, era como un lazo, como un hilo. Si no hay nadie sosteniendo la otra punta, el hilo cae. El amor cae. Pero Regina amaba a Emma de una manera tan inmensa, la amaba con el corazón, pero también con los huesos, músculos y terminaciones nerviosas, la amaba en el mismo modo en que percibía la magia. La amaba dondequiera. Algo así, un lazo de ese tipo, no podía existir si no era correspondido.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, relajándose entre los brazos de Emma. Se alejó de ella despacio, lo mínimo indispensable para mirarla a los ojos

«¿Emma?»

Ella le sonrió débilmente

«Te amo de verdad» dijo por enésima vez «Pase lo que pase, nunca te olvides de que es la verdad»

«Lo siento» se excusó, soltándose del agarre de Emma solo para tirarle los brazos alrededor de su cuello y atraerla hacia ella «Yo también te amo. Lo siento»

Emma le devolvió inmediatamente el abrazo.

«Todo está en su lugar» acarició lentamente su espalda «Ahora todo está bien. Encontraremos una salida, lo prometo. Volveremos con Henry»

Sin dudar un segundo más, Emma la besó tiernamente en los labios, intentando hacerle comprender cuánto la amaba. Cuando se separaron, tras varios segundos, miraron finalmente el sitio donde estaban. No estaban en el Bosque Encantado, era bastante obvio. Ambas reconocieron inmediatamente el sitio en el que se encontraban en ese momento.

«Es el sitio exacto por donde hemos entrado en el portal» observó Emma

«Estamos en Storybrooke» concluyó Regina por ella

Pero no había nadie por las calles, no había un alma viva por ningún lado. Recorrieron la calle principal, pero todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Tras una breve inspección, se dirigieron al único sitio en el que sabían que estarían seguras, al menos hasta que hubieran decidido qué hacer para intentar huir de lo que parecía ser una ciudad fantasma.

Se dirigieron al bosque y desde allí a la cripta de Regina. Estaban convencidas de que la encontrarían vacía, porque estaba hechizada para que nadie salvo Regina pudiera entrar, a menos que ella ya estuviera dentro.

«Debemos encontrar una salida» dijo Emma, apenas Regina apartó el féretro y comenzaron a descender

«Podría no existir ninguna» murmuró como respuesta «¿Qué haremos si nos quedamos atrapadas aquí para siempre?»

Emma no respondió. No sabía qué decir, ni si había una respuesta que dar a aquella pregunta. Estaba a punto de sugerir que intentarían comprender qué hacer en cada momento cuando Regina se detuvo bruscamente.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma

«Aquí hay alguien»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Lo sé y punto»

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible, Regina? Nadie puede entrar si tú no estás aquí»

«Entonces quizás estoy» respondió en un susurro «Mejor dicho, la versión de mí en este universo podría estar aquí»

Emma suspiró

«Un poco abarrotada como cripta»

Regina no replicó. Recorrió los últimos escalones lentamente, al llegar al fondo, elevó las manos en señal de rendición. Cuando también Emma hizo lo mismo, tomando ejemplo de ella, su suposición se reveló correcta. Escucharon la voz de un hombre provenir de detrás de ellas.

«No os giréis. ¿Quiénes sois?»

Regina bajó inmediatamente las manos

«No queremos hacer daño a nadie» respondió Emma con una calma casi innatural, dada la situación.

«Tu voz» dijo Regina «Yo te conozco»

«Nadie que esté bajo la maldición puede entrar aquí excepto yo»

Era una voz familiar, pero algo había  extraño. Como si estuviera habituada a una versión de esa voz menos profunda, menos masculina, menos adulta.

«Henry»

Se giró, sin preocuparse de lo que el hombre había dicho poco antes. Retrocedió instintivamente apenas lo vio. Aquel no era su Henry.

Emma, en ese momento, se giró también, encontrándose cara a cara con un muchacho que debía tener alrededor de los veinte años, un rostro sombrío, la voz marcada por el sufrimiento. Tenía la expresión de alguien listo para arrancarse el corazón del pecho, reflexionó Regina.

Y aunque el muchacho fuera físicamente parecido a su Henry, tanto para hacerle pensar que era su versión adulta, no era _su_ Henry.

Cuando le vio el rostro, algo en su expresión cambió. Sus trazos se relajaron, casi hasta el punto de dejar entrever al muchacho que habían dejado atrás.

«Mamás» susurró

Podía tener veinte, treinta o setenta años, Henry siempre sería un niño para ellas. Siempre sería su hijo. Así que cuando él se acercó a ellas velozmente, no pensaron en la maldición. No pensaban que pudiera ser peligroso o que les quisiera hacer daño. Non pensaron y punto. Porque era Henry. Cuando él se acercó, ambas se limitaron a abrir los brazos y acogerlo en un abrazo de grupo, apretándolo y acunándolo. Tras varios segundos, el muchacho se alejó bruscamente.

«No estáis sujetas a la maldición. Y no sois mis madres. No podéis serlo. Así que, ¿quiénes sois y por qué estáis aquí?»

«No solo estamos en una realidad alternativa. Estamos en el futuro» observó Regina, estudiando sus rasgos

«¿Realidad alternativa?» repitió él

«Sí» confirmó Emma «Venimos de otro mundo en que la maldición nunca fue lanzada, un mundo en el que hemos vencido a Maléfica. Un mundo en que tú tienes catorce años»

Henry se quedó un momento reflexionando.

«Habéis entrado en la cripta, a pesar del hechizo y yo no os odio, sino que os quiero mucho, por lo que no estáis mintiendo cuando decís que venís de una Storybrooke diferente, porque aquí todos han sido golpeados por la maldición y no podéis ser mis madres. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estéis aquí?»

Le contaron brevemente la batalla con Maléfica, la trampa, la esfera, el vórtice. Cuando acabaron, Henry asintió, diciendo que tenía sentido.

«Ahora háblame del hechizo que hay sobre la cripta» le dijo Regina «¿Quién lo ha hecho?»

«Lo hice yo» respondió Henry con mucha naturalidad

«Imposible. Tú no tienes magia» lo contradijo Emma

Pero Regina sonrió.

«Tiene la tuya por genética, y ha tenido años para aprender. ¿Cuántos años en el futuro hemos avanzado?»

«Si vuestro Henry tiene de verdad catorce años, estáis cinco años en el futuro. Tengo diecinueve, comencé a tener magia a los diecisiete años. La maldición de Maléfica ya había sido lanzada desde hacía tres años y medio cuando me encerré aquí dentro. Salgo raramente. Fuera es peligroso»

«¿Y cómo sobreviviste antes de lograr hacer el hechizo de protección?» preguntó Emma, perpleja

«Tú me protegiste» le dijo «Bueno, no tú. Tu versión de este mundo»

«¿Y después qué pasó? Estoy…» tragó saliva, sin creerse la pregunta que iba  a hacer «¿Estoy muerta?»

«No. Estás solo…» suspiró, moviendo la cabeza «Cuando la maldición fue lanzada, las únicas personas inmunes éramos tú, Gold y yo. Él había hecho un pacto con Maléfica, y tú y yo estábamos protegidos por el rastro del amor verdadero»

Emma arrugó la frente, asombrada

«Pero claro» dijo Regina «Tiene sentido. Si ha lanzado la maldición con mi magia apenas la obtuvo, había aún una considerable huella de mí en ella. Percibió el amor que existía entre vosotros dos y conmigo y os ha salvado»

«Exactamente» el muchacho asintió «Es así cómo se lo explicaste a mamá y así ella me lo explicó a mí»

«¿Y después qué ocurrió?»

Henry inspiró, no del todo preparado para aquella conversación.

«La magia perdió el rastro del amor» intervino Regina «Ya no había nada de mí»

Él asintió

«Mamá y yo comenzamos lentamente a odiarnos. Sin embargo, tuvimos algo de tiempo. Y apenas había descubierto que tenía magia cuando las cosas de repente empeoraron, escapé y me encerré aquí dentro»

«Para que ella no te hiciera daño» concluyó Emma

«Para no hacerle daño yo» la corrigió «Estaba cansada, débil, ya rendida a este destino. La magia negra estaba fresca, joven, fuerte. No la veo desde hace un año. Pienso que aún vive en la mansión de mamá. También está protegida por un hechizo parecido a este. Así que sé que está a salvo, pero sé que no puedo verla. Porque durante un tiempo fue la persona que más amé en el mundo. Y ahora, cada vez que la miro, la desprecio»

«Pero sabes que no es real»

«Al contrario. Parecía todo muy, muy real hasta hace un par de horas. Imagino que vosotras dos tenéis algo que ver»

Las dos se miraron. Regina fue la primera en sacar la conclusión.

«El beso»

Emma arrugó la frente, perpleja

«El beso del Amor Verdadero» sentenció «Pero no somos de este mundo, la maldición no tiene efectos sobre nosotras, así que no podemos romperla»

«No hemos roto la maldición. Las calles estaban vacías, las personas estaban aún encerradas en sus casas. Solo está Henry» explicó Regina «El rastro de Amor Verdadero. De alguna manera podremos ser útiles para reactivarla»

«Solo hay un modo de hacerlo» intervino el joven «Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi madre»

Ambas asintieron, listas para salir de la cripta.

Pero después una pregunta salió espontanea de la boca de Emma

«Hey, ¿pero tu versión de este mundo donde se encuentra?»

Tanto Regina como Henry se paralizaron ante la pregunta

«¿No es obvio, amor?» le preguntó, vacilante «Yo estoy muerta»

La sencillez y la complejidad de aquella frase casi le dieron ganas a Emma de reír hasta las lágrimas.

«¿Muerta?» repitió con una risa de incredulidad «¿Cómo estás tan segura?»

«Maléfica tenía mi magia, tenía mi corazón. Es un milagro que tú y Henry aún estéis vivos, presumo que muchos no han tenido el mismo privilegio»

Ambas se volvieron hacia Henry, que tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos e inspirando solo por un instante.

Reunió valor para mirarlas de nuevo.

«Habéis dicho que en vuestro mundo, cuando estabais a punto de saltar al portal, Mulan estaba a punto de morir»

Ambas asintieron.

«Aquí las cosas fueron diferentes. Muy diferentes»

Aquella frase hizo pensar en lo peor, pero no las preparó ni mínimamente para la historia que Henry estaba a punto de contarles.

«Solo conozco la versión de mi madre, así que no sé cómo fueron las cosas exactamente, pero sé que Maléfica logró, en cierto momento de la batalla, lanzar una de las flechas de Blanca Nieves contra ella, atravesándole el corazón»

Regina, instintivamente, pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emma, atrayéndola protectoramente hacia ella.

«David murió a su lado, ya que compartían el mismo corazón. Solo en ese momento hirió a Mulan de la manera que habéis descrito. Seguisteis luchando durante bastante tiempo hasta que ambas estabais exhaustas. Después de que Mulan muriera desangrada y de que las tres estuvierais al extremo de vuestras fuerzas, se acercó a Ruby»

Ambas se estremecieron. No podía ser.

«Extrajo su corazón»

Regina cerró los ojos, Emma movió la cabeza.

«Mamá hizo lo que había hecho la primera vez que Maléfica había amenazado a Ruby»

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a ambas.

«¿No mato a Ruby?»

Henry sacudió lentamente la cabeza

«Le reservó un destino peor. La dejó libre para volver a casa y odiar por el resto de sus días a las personas que amaba en ese momento, a cambio de vuestra rendición. Ambas ignorasteis sus ruegos de dejarla morir, y la salvasteis. Y no ha pasado desde entonces un solo día en que ella no os haya odiado por hacerlo. Sin embargo, irónicamente, su destino fue aún peor que ser puesta bajo el hechizo»

«Entonces nos rendimos. Así. Sencillamente» murmuró Emma, intentando comprender la situación

«No del todo» continuó Henry «Retirasteis el hechizo que la tenía atrapada y la sacasteis de allí con magia, y seguisteis luchando. Pero en ese momento estabais solas, la magia no tenía efecto, era absorbida por la esfera, ella podía de nuevo teletransportarse. Hicisteis todo lo posible y algo más»

«Pero no fue suficiente» intervino Regina

«Al final se apoderó de tu magia. Y obviamente de tu corazón. Lanzó el hechizo. Un montón de gente comenzó a morir, asesinada por sus propios seres queridos. Todos comenzaron a encerrarse en casa, negándose a salir»

«Y tú has tenido que asistir a eso. Lo siento tanto, Henry» dijo Regina

«Todos tuvimos que asistir a eso. Tú estabas devastada, mamá. Pensabas que era culpa tuya»

«Lo era. Lo es» se corrigió Regina «Es mi magia, mi corazón, mi rendición. Así que todo esto es culpa mía»

«No. Es culpa de Maléfica. Todo, cada vida, cada corazón, todo es culpa de ella, mamá. No puedes tomar por enésima vez la responsabilidad de algo que no has logrado evitar, no es justo. Esta vez más que nunca es culpa de ella»

Por varios segundos en la cripta reinó el silencio. Después la narración de Henry continuó.

«Durante un par de semanas nos hizo mirar. Quería que viéramos que había ganado. Tú lanzaste el hechizo de protección sobre la casa, para protegerme a mí y a Emma cuando decidió  usar tu corazón, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad»

«Claro que no» lo interrumpió Regina «Podía ordenarme haceros daño. Supongo que hay un número máximo de veces que puedo repetirme de no matar involuntariamente a las personas que amo» suspiró «Después, habré decidido marcharme y poneros a salvo»

Henry asintió

«No podías matarte. Maléfica no te lo dejaba hacer, ordenaba a tu corazón que no lo hiciera, que no te mataras. Quería que vieras. Quería que sufrieras»

«Pero yo no podía correr el riesgo»

«Sabía, como lo sabías también tú, que, antes o después, el rastro se habría agotado y Emma y yo comenzaríamos a odiarnos. No quería, en absoluto, perderse tu cara cuando la única persona inmune a la maldición fueras tú únicamente. Pero los tres llegamos al acuerdo de que ya habíais sufrido bastante para cien mil vidas. No queríamos que asistieses también a eso»

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas. Se negaba a creer, no podía ser.

«¿Lo hice yo?» su voz se había reducido a menos que un susurro «¿La maté yo porque ella no podía?»

Se sintió desfallecer solo de pensarlo.

Pensó en su mano dentro del pecho de Regina, rodeando su corazón. Pero ese era la cuestión, Regina no tenía su corazón en ese momento, así que lo había hecho de otro modo. Pensó en una espada, pero era un dolor innecesario. Pensó en una pistola. Veloz. Sin dolor. Y sintió el impulso de gritar, de decir que nunca lo habría hecho, aunque ya hubiera pasado y si no había sido ella, sentía igualmente la necesidad de gritar.

Henry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza

«Nunca lo habrías hecho»

Emma suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose de nuevo como si se conociera a sí misma.

«Mamá optó por la solución más de ella» explicó «Mucho más regia»

Sin añadir nada, las condujo hasta el fondo de la cripta, donde yacía un féretro de cristal hechizado para que el cuerpo que había dentro no se deteriora ni para que nadie que tuviera la intención de hacer mal a la mujer pudiera acercarse.

«La maldición del sueño eterno»

«Pero yo puedo romperla» observó Emma «Bueno, la otra yo»

Henry sacudió la cabeza

«Ayer la odiabas. La odiaba hasta yo. ¿Por qué deberías despertarla? Y además, mamá sigue sin tener su corazón. Es el mismo motivo por el que no habéis roto la maldición en el instante en que Maléfica la lanzó: el beso de Amor Verdadero no tiene efecto si ambas no tenéis vuestros corazones dentro del pecho. El único modo de despertarla es que mamá vuelva a amarla, que introduzca su corazón en su lugar, y que después la despierte con el beso del Amor Verdadero. Solo es una alternativa elegante a la muerte, porque ninguna de las cosas que he dicho es remotamente posible»

Regina le sonrió, moviendo la cabeza

«Si hemos reactivado el rastro, tu madre está de nuevo dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad siente por ella. Y si nos damos prisa, si llegamos a Maléfica antes de que la maldición vuelva a caer sobre ella y sobre ti, podemos vencerla y recuperar el corazón de tu madre»

Él la miró, perplejo

«Vosotras no estáis bajo el influjo de la maldición. Podríais iros, marcharos a vivir a Nueva York, o Boston, y ser felices para siempre. ¿Por qué queréis ayudarme?»

«En primer lugar, no importa qué mundo sea este, eres nuestro hijo y te ayudaremos siempre, Henry» comenzó Emma

«En segundo lugar, vencer a Maléfica y liberar a todos de la maldición es lo correcto y somos los buenos» continuó Regina

«Tercero, vencer a Maléfica y reactivar el portal que nos ha traído aquí y que está contenido ahora en la esfera de su bastón, podría devolvernos a casa con nuestro Henry. Así que haremos cualquier cosa para ayudaros»

«Y por último, verme a mí misma en ese féretro de cristal es algo inquietante, ¿qué tipo de persona sería si no ayudase a la versión de mí misma en una realidad alternativa a librarse de una maldición del sueño auto infligida?»

Henry suspiró pesadamente

«Sí. Realmente sois mis madres»

 

Salieron de la cripta, y echaron a caminar lo más discretamente posible por las calles de Storybrooke.

«Se fue muy pronto» murmuró Henry sin preaviso, mientras Emma, a algunos metros por delante, inspeccionaba la calle siguiente.

«¿Tu madre?»

El joven asintió

«Solo esperó unas semanas, en cambio la maldición no nos alcanzó durante años. Su amor era más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba»

«Todavía lo es» lo corrigió Regina «Sea lo que sea que hayamos hecho para reactivar ese rastro, no hubiera sido posible si ella no os amara todavía»

«Ya. Permaneció estable durante tres años antes de comenzar a debilitarse, después comenzó a vacilar y finalmente se desvaneció»

«Para estar bajo una maldición, ha durado muchísimo»

«Hubiera durado mucho más si se hubiese quedado con nosotros. Pero pensábamos que no había tiempo, pensábamos que nos íbamos a despertar un día y saltarnos al cuello. Y ella no soportaba ver la ciudad matándose de ese modo, sabiendo que era por culpa de su magia. No lograba comprender que aunque hubiese sido su magia, ella no era la culpable. A menudo he pensado que si se hubiese quedado con nosotros, con tres años de tiempo, habríamos logrado derrotar a Maléfica y recobrar su corazón sin problema»

«No lo sabía» susurró Regina

«Ahora lo sé. Pero por todo este tiempo el odio me ha cegado. Solo ahora comprendo el motivo por el que se fue tan pronto»

Regina lo miró mientras él analizaba la casa que tenía delante.

«Ella no pensaba que fuera fuerte. No pensaba que su amor valiera tanto, que nos hubiera dado bastante tiempo para conseguir derrotarla»

La voz de Emma los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos

«Tu madre ama de una forma arrolladora, muchacho. Ama más profundamente que cualquiera, siente más y lo siente con demasiada intensidad, por eso ha sido herida tantas veces. Por eso se ha desilusionado. Para una mujer que ama como ella, imagina qué significa renunciar al amor»

Regina suspiró

«Me transformó en un monstruo la primera vez. Probablemente tenía miedo de que sucedería de nuevo. No quería repetir nuestros errores desde el comienzo»

Henry asintió

«Ahora lo entiendo. Pero no es justo. Tres años sin ella nos ha transformado a mamá y a mí en unos verdaderos desastres. Cuando la maldición llegó, encontró una buena base de resentimiento sobre la que cimentar el odio»

«¿Piensas que es culpa mía?» murmuró Emma, sorprendida.

Él sacudió la cabeza

«Me he culpado a mí mismo, pensando que si hubieseis estado solas, quizás mamá habría combatido más tiempo. Y tú te culpaste a ti misma por no haber logrado derrotar a Maléfica sola. Ambos sabíamos que la única capaz de lograrlo era mamá, pero sin su corazón no podía hacer nada. Tú y yo no conseguimos recuperarlo. Y eso nos destruyó»

«Eso es» dijo Regina repentinamente, sonriendo «Eso es lo que vamos a  hacer, recobrar el corazón, ir hacia Regina y despertarla. Pero tenemos que hacerlo deprisa, antes de que la huella del Amor Verdadero desaparezca de nuevo. Tenemos que despertarla y las cuatro juntas podemos lograr derrotarla de una vez por todas»

Henry asintió, seguido de Emma

«No será fácil. No tendremos ayuda»

«No, alguien en la ciudad nos ayudará» dijo Henry «La misma persona que me ha ayudado en este año y medio, la misma persona que he seguido odiando, pero a la que ahora debo agradecer. Pero antes de ir a verla, tenemos que encontrar a mi madre, asegurarnos de que no siga bajo el efecto de la maldición y convencerla de que venga con nosotros»

Ambas asintieron, después los tres emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia la casa de Mifflin Street.

«No entiendo para qué ha servido» murmuró Emma, mirando alrededor «Toda la ciudad está destruida, no tiene súbditos, solo hay muertos y cobardes, incluso los que habían decidido luchar desde hacía tiempo, ya se han rendido. Así que, ¿qué ha obtenido con esta maldición? No es su final feliz, no puede ser feliz en medio de esta ciudad arruinada»

«Creo que, en cierto sentido, por muy perverso y absurdo que sea, lo es»

«¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad «No tiene sentido, ¿por qué sería feliz con esto?»

Regina suspiró, moviendo la cabeza

«La infelicidad ama la compañía» susurró «Tampoco yo era feliz con mi maldición, pero al menos todos los demás eran infelices. Y eso bastó durante años»

«¿Y qué pasó entonces?»

«Me di cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, que estaba atrapada dentro de mi propia maldición. Cierto, podía dejar Storybrooke, podía recorrer el mundo sabiendo que nadie podría seguirme, ya que todos estaban atrapados allí, pero nunca fue lo que quise. Sabía que nunca me haría feliz. Este mundo, por muy fascinante que sea, no es el mío. No podía hacerme feliz. Quería más, quería dejar de sentirme vacía, quería dejar de no sentir» tragó saliva, suspirando «Quería dejar de no sentir nada»

«Henry. ¿Fue él, verdad? Quien te hizo sentir la felicidad de nuevo»

«Exacto. Durante diez años fuimos felices. Pero después descubrió que era adoptado, encontró aquel libro y comprendió que algo no iba bien en nuestra ciudad»

La mano de Emma voló hacia la de Regina, apretándola entre la suya.

«La vida me ha enseñado que la infelicidad, desgraciadamente, no se divide, se comparte. Yo lo sé, pero Maléfica aún debe aprenderlo por lo que parece. Darse cuenta de que hacer infelices a los demás no la hará nunca sentirse mejor. Porque la infelicidad compartida no es dividida, pero la felicidad compartida se redobla»

Regina la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Emma se la devolvió inmediatamente.

«La infelicidad ama la compañía, pero es la felicidad la que te hace comprender de verdad qué significa no estar solo»

Emma había estado sola toda la vida, había crecido sola, había vivido sola. Pero ya no se sentía más sola desde que supo  que era amada, por sus padres, por Henry, por Regina. Así que entendía perfectamente lo que la morena quería decir. Apretó más su mano, y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron y se dieron la vuelta, Henry estaba quieto delante de ellas, con una mano en el corazón y la mirada baja.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?» preguntó inmediatamente Emma.

Él alzó la mirada hacia ellas. La expresión en su rostro era más parecida a la de adolescente de catorce años que conocían que a la de poco minutos antes.

«He sentido algo» les dijo. Después sonrió «Como si me diera cuenta cada vez más de lo insensatos que han sido los pensamientos que he tenido en este año y medio odiando a todas las personas que ahora amo de nuevo»

Regina pensó en sus palabras con atención. Al final, sonrió.

«Pienso que tu mundo ya no está acostumbrado al amor» concluyó, desviando después la mirada hacia Emma «El amor es más valioso que nunca, debemos explotar este arco de tiempo, antes de que el odio venza de nuevo. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a tu madre» dijo, mirando de nuevo a Henry y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, mientras lo guiaba hacia la mansión, y seguía apretando la mano de Emma.

 

Mifflin Street estaba muy diferente a como la recordaban. No había farolas, una por aquí o por allá, la mayor parte de ellas ya estaban destruidas o casi; había coches abandonados en medio de la calle o sobre las aceras. Solo había una casa que parecía mantenerse aún en pie. Una casa que los tres conocían a la perfección. Al llegar a la puerta, pensaron qué hacer.

«Si entramos sin avisar, podría sospechar. Podría echársenos encima y atacarnos antes de darnos la ocasión de explicar» evaluó Emma

«Bah, decide tú» dijo Henry «No creo que nadie en el mundo la conozca mejor que tú, ¿no? Sois la misma persona después de todo»

«No exactamente. ¿Quién sabe que me pasará por la cabeza dentro de cinco años? Ya no estoy tan segura de conocerme tan bien»

Mientras estaban aún discutiendo sobre qué hacer, un extraño ruido los distrajo

«¿Qué acabas de hacer?» preguntó Emma, una expresión incrédula en el rostro

«Bueno, tesoro, he tocado al timbre» le dijo Regina, como si fuera  la cosa más normal del mundo.

«Tú» Emma inclinó la cabeza, mirándola como si estuviera completamente loca «tú has tocado al timbre»

«Sí» respondió con naturalidad «¿Qué cosa tendríamos que hacer? Tú tiendes a ser algo paranoica cuando tu familia está en peligro y haces cosas imprudentes. Así que probablemente estarás en la segunda planta en este momento y estarás reflexionando para comprender quiénes somos. Pronto te darás cuenta de que en la puerta están la mujer que amas y otra tú. Nada de sorpresas, nada de movimientos precipitados. Esperaremos a que vengas a abrirnos y estés dispuesta a hablar con nosotros. Cosa que sucederá solo si la maldición no tiene aún efecto sobre la otra versión de ti. Entonces ahí tendremos también la respuesta que estamos buscando»

Emma y Henry la miraron sin decir nada, completamente desarmados ante ese razonamiento.

«Por lo que parece, hay alguien que te conoce mejor que tú misma» se corrigió Henry en un susurro.

Se giraron de nuevo hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien la abriese. Pasaron varios minutos, tantos que Emma estaba a punto de hacerle ver a Regina que su plan no había funcionado, cuando sucedió

La luz del porche se encendió, iluminándolos.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió.

 


	13. The damnation of the fallen savior

Una mujer estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada. Se parecía a Emma, pero estaba más delgada, el rostro consumido, la expresión más dura.

Entonces vio a Henry

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato.

«Mamá»

Ella dio una pasó hacia él, con la voz cargada de esperanza y afecto

«Henry»

Corrió a su encuentro, tirándose en sus brazos sin vacilación. Regina sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. No importaba en qué mundo se encontrara, su hijo abrazándose a Emma siempre la hacía feliz.

La mano de Emma, de su Emma, apretó la suya con más fuerza. Se intercambiaron una sonrisa.

«¿Y vosotras quiénes sois?»

Ambas miraron de nuevo a la mujer que tenían delante, que ahora tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Henry en signo de protección.

«Nosotras, querida» respondió Regina «Somos el motivo por el que de momento quieres a tu hijo»

Sin añadir nada más, entraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta y preparándose para aquella incómoda conversación.

 

Hablar delante de Henry de ciertas cosas les era extraño, pero aceptaron hacerlo porque sabían que eran cosas que él ya conocía. Y además, su niño tenía diecinueve años. No era más un niño.

Cuando acabaron de contar todo lo que les había pasado en aquel difícil día, la mujer con la que estaban hablando repitió la historia que Henry les había contado pocas horas antes. Compartieron lo que habían comprendido y lo que habían decidido hacer, es decir, recuperar el corazón de Regina, y preguntarle si querían unirse a ellos en aquella empresa.

«Nunca dejaré de luchar. No lo he dejado de hacer. No, mientras quedaba en mí huella de su amor»

Cuando decidieron que a la mañana siguiente se pondrían en marchar, Henry dijo que se iba a descansar a su antigua habitación. Emma se ofreció a acompañarle, mientras que Regina se quedaba en la sala de estar con su versión de cinco años más vieja. Cuando estuvieron solas, la mujer se levantó, cogió tres vasos de la vitrina y los llenó hasta la mitad del whisky que Regina reconoció inmediatamente como el suyo.

Le pasó un vaso a ella, otro lo cogió para sí y dejó el otro en la mesa entre las dos. Regina hizo lo que pudo para mantener la mirada baja, en el vaso, pero sentía dos ojos curiosos sobre ella.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó, incapaz de resistirse, alzando los ojos y devolviéndole finalmente aquella insistente mirada.

Emma dio un sorbo al whisky, y siguió mirándola

«No te veo desde hace tanto tiempo. Estoy intentando comprender si te recordaba exactamente tal cual eres, eso es todo»

Regina se encontró, de un extraño modo, atraída hacia la mujer que tenía delante.

«Pareces diferente. Puedo distinguirte de ella con facilidad. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún sea igual a tu Regina?

«Ella no ha cambiado. No ha vivido todo esto. No ha pasado cinco años en este infierno. Todavía es la Regina perfecta que yo recuerdo en los más mínimos detalles. Y tú eres idéntica a ella»

«Pareces diferente» repitió, intentando ver qué había cambiado «Pareces» casi se estremeció al comprender qué había cambiado en Emma. La sombra oscura sobre su rostro y dentro de sus ojos, la expresión cansada y casi rendida, el modo en que había cogido la bebida, sus gestos firmes mientras la había echado en los vasos, el modo en que había abrazado a Henry. Le recordaba a algo «Te pareces a mí»

«Lo dices con tanto terror en la voz» respondió Emma, con una sonrisa triste «No te preocupes, ya lo sabía» calló a Regina antes de que pudiera negarlo «Lo supe desde  el momento en que os besasteis y la maldición ha comenzado a disiparse de mi corazón. Si me viera ahora, después de estos cinco años, no me amaría como antes. Quizás ni me amaría»

«¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa?» el tono de Regina era acusatorio

«Me amaste por mi coraje, por ser buena persona y por el modo en que protegía siempre las cosas que amaba. Ahora, todo eso ha desaparecido. No soy sino una sombra de la mujer que camina a tu lado» con un gesto de la mano señaló las escaleras «Mi Regina la amaría a ella, más que a mí. Lo veo en tus ojos»

«Yo no soy ella» respondió Regina en tono calmado

«Sin embargo lo eres. Eres más parecida a ella de cuanto lo soy yo con respecto a tu Emma»

«Pero de todas maneras no soy ella. Ella sabe lo que has pasado, lo que Henry ha pasado. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que yo te amaría siempre. Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, cualquier cosa que haya cambiado, no será nunca bastante para empujarla a no amarte. Si ella soy yo, puedo asegurártelo»

La mujer que tenía delante suspiró, siguiendo bebiendo de su vaso.

«Puedes preguntar si quieres. Sé que te mueres de curiosidad por saber qué ha hecho, sé que él es tu prioridad»

Regina vaciló. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba una explicación.

«El hechizo de los corazones impuros golpea solo a quien tiene el corazón mancillado. Henry ha sido golpeado, así que debe haber hecho algo por lo que nunca se ha perdonado»

«Tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. Habíamos dejado la casa para ir a hacer la enésima recogida de alimento, salíamos un par de veces al mes como máximo. Las cosas se habían degenerado demasiado deprisa en la ciudad, no le permitía que viniera conmigo a menudo, pero esa vez decidí llevármelo. Los siete enanos nos agredieron, querían nuestras provisiones, con la magia hice que seis se desmayasen, pero Mocoso me agarró por los hombros. Estaba ahogándome» Regina se estremeció

Definitivamente estaba en un mundo diferente.

«Cogió una barra de hierro, lo primero que encontró. Un solo golpe, en la cabeza. Tuvo pesadillas durante semanas. La sangre cubrió el asfalto demasiado deprisa para impedir que lo viera. Cuando logré  respirar de nuevo con normalidad y comenzamos a caminar, era demasiado tarde»

Regina cerró los ojos, tragando en seco. Su niño se había convertido en uno de los supervivientes, y había pagado el precio por ello. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras y cuando alguien se le sentó al lado, reabrió los ojos, a tiempo para ver a Emma coger el vaso que su versión más vieja le estaba dando y beberse el contenido.

«Es extraño. Como estar frente a uno de aquellos espejos de las casa del horror. Sabes que eres tú, pero es algo diferente»

«Solo que yo no estoy más alta o más delgada, estoy sola rota»

«No quería decir…»

«Sé qué querías decir. Mañana por la mañana iremos a buscar refuerzos y luego nos lanzaremos a la misión suicida» concluyó, acabándose su copa y levantándose «Sabéis donde está la habitación de invitados, imagino. Buenas noches»

Cuando se hubo ido, Emma se giró hacia Regina

«¿Es cosa mía o no me soporta?»

«Creo que te tiene envidia, tesoro. Porque tú me tienes a mí y ella ya no tiene a nadie»

Regina cogió el vaso que Emma tenía en las manos, lo dejó junto al suyo sobre la mesa y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Emma. La rubia la cogió, y se dejó conducir a la planta de arriba, hacia la habitación de invitados. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se sentó en la cama al lado de Regina.

«Echo de menos a Henry» murmuró la morena «Pareciera que han pasado años desde que lo hemos visto. Echo de menos a mi pequeño príncipe»

«Yo también lo echo de menos. De una manera indescriptible» confesó Emma pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena y atrayéndola hacia ella. Regina subió los brazos y los pasó alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a ella. Ambas cerraron los ojos.

«La esfera nos ha traído cinco años en el futuro, y aun admitiendo que el portal nos devuelva a casa, significaría…» comenzó Emma, interrumpiéndose bruscamente cuando el valor para acabar la frase le faltó

«Diez años en el futuro. Veinticuatro años» concluyó Regina, sin necesidad de que ella hiciera la pregunta. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

«¿Piensas que?» comenzó Regina, también escasa de palabras «Mulan» dijeron las dos

«¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin magia? Los daños eran demasiado graves para Whale»

Ambas suspiraron, abrazándose más fuerte. Después Emma escuchó a Regina reír. Una risa que tenía poco de divertido.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nuestra primera noche juntas es a cinco años de casa, en la habitación de invitados»

También Emma rio, alejándose lo necesario para apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

«Podríamos dormir» propuso la rubia

«Mañana por la noche podríamos estar muertas»

«Deberíamos dormir» se corrigió «Y descansar»

Regina suspiró

«No quiero que sea así. Cinco años en el futuro, en la habitación de invitados, porque tenemos miedo de no tener otra ocasión. No tendría que ser así»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Entonces, no será así

Cogió la mano de Regina, guiándola hasta recostarla y poniéndose a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose y siguiendo con sus manos juntas. Pocos centímetros las separaban, ambas sentían la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible.

«¿En qué piensas?»

«En el pasado. En el futuro. En nosotras»

«Intenta dormir y descansar. Mañana será un día intenso»

«¿Cómo puedo descansar? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en donde estamos y por qué?»

Emma no respondió, sino que se acercó y eliminó la poca distancia que había quedado entre ellas, y la besó dulcemente. Se quedaron así, pegadas, sus cuerpos unidos en una abrazo que quizás iba más allá de la superficie de la piel y llegaba a sus almas, las frentes se tocaban, las manos se rozaban. Regina tenía el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Emma y apoyado en la almohada sobre la que reposaban sus cabellos, mientras que el brazo derecho de Emma estaba sobre la cintura de Regina, en un agarre reconfortante, pero no posesivo. Cuando finalmente el sueño las venció, ninguna de las dos se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera durante los sueños atormentados que tuvieron. Se quedaron inmóviles, unidas en aquel amor sin tiempo.

 

El aire de la mañana era gélido. Las calles desiertas. Lo único en movimiento eran ellos cuatro, mientras recorrían silenciosamente las calles de Storybrooke.

«¿Granny’s?» murmuró Emma «¿Está aquí vuestro valioso aliado?»

Sin que ninguno se dignase a responder, entraron dentro de la cafetería, por la puerta principal, como si nada. La estancia estaba completamente oscura, las ventanas y todas las otras entradas estaban selladas con planchas de metal o travesaños de madera. Aquel sitio era un bunker. La campanilla sobre la puerta aún funcionaba, se dio cuenta inmediatamente Regina, advirtiendo a quien fuera que estuviera ahí de su llegada.

No podían ver en la oscuridad, pero había alguien ahí dentro, probablemente podía verlos a ellos, porque notaron que algo se movía antes de que una voz extrañamente familiar les hiciera sobresaltarse.

«No deberíais haber venido»

Una luz se encendió en una de las mesas en la parte más distante de la entrada. La muchacha mantenía en las manos una pistola que no dudó en cargar y  apuntarla hacia ellos.

«Marchaos o tendré que dispararos»

Emma salto espontáneamente hacia delante

«Ruby»

La muchacha se alzó, retrocediendo. Emma se paralizó.

«No pienses que no os dispararé porque sois dos. Hablad deprisa y más vale que os crea, tenéis tres minutos»

Regina se aclaró la voz, dando algún paso hacia delante y poniéndose al lado de Emma, con la mirada alta y orgullosa.

«Muy bien, Miss Lucas. Emma y yo venimos de una realidad alternativa en la que logramos derrotar a Maléfica e impedir que lanzara la maldición sobre nosotros, pocos minutos antes de morir, activó una especie de dispositivo contenido en su esfera que nos ha traído aquí, cinco años en el futuro. No sabemos  por qué motivo Miss Swan y Henry » miró a su espalda con expresión sospechosa «nos han traído aquí, junto a una vieja amiga lista a dispararnos, pero lo único que queremos es matar a Maléfica y volver a casa. Así que ahora vamos a acabar con el malentendido, si a ti te va bien»

Ella las miró durante un momento, sin moverse. Regina le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, estudiándola.

«No estáis bajo el efecto de la maldición» concluyó

«Ellos tampoco» añadió Emma «Nos besamos y por lo que parece hemos activado la huella, al menos por un tiempo. Ese es el motivo por el que tenemos que actuar deprisa»

«Tampoco tú» murmuró la morena «Tampoco tú estás bajo el efecto de la maldición»

Ella sacudió la cabeza

«Como le pasó a Hook durante el hechizo de Ingrid, no tenía el corazón dentro del pecho cuando sucedió. Si Gold nos hubiera advertido antes de esto, simplemente todos nos lo hubiéramos podido sacar por unos segundos, pero obviamente es una información que se mantuvo para él»

«Claro» observó Emma «Nos han dicho que Maléfica tenía tu corazón, que fue así como obligó a Regina a rendirse»

Ruby asintió

«Emma y Regina me ayudaron a recuperarlo, pero la maldición ya había sido lanzada. Poco después Regina se rindió y yo hice lo mismo»

«Seguiste llevándome provisiones durante todo este tiempo, aunque sabías que te odiaba» intervino Henry «Las dejabas fuera de la cripta de mi madre.  Sé que eras tú»

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

«La cámara frigorífica de mi abuela estaba completamente llena de comida, alguien debía consumirla antes de que se estropease. Y nosotros dos solos no lo haríamos»

«¿Vosotros dos?» murmuró Emma

«¿Dónde está él?» Miss Swan habló por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

Ruby los miró aún por unos segundos, después se giró, abrió una de las puertas del local situadas al final del pasillo de aquella planta. Volvió junto a ellos, con un niño que la seguía de cerca, escondido entre sus piernas. Emma, la versión mayor de ella, dio algunos pasos hacia delante, arrodillándose delante de aquel niño de unos seis años.

Él pareció reconocerla, porque, alentado por una mano de Ruby en su cabeza, se mostró a los otros, andando hacia la rubia y abrazándola. Ella lo estrechó por primera vez desde que la maldición había comenzado a tener efecto sobre ella, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos porque no veía a su hermano desde hacía un año y medio.

«Neal»

Regina tembló, Emma se llevó una mano a la boca. Henry se movió rápidamente, acercándose y cayendo a su vez de rodillas abrazando a ambos.

«Yo era la única a quien la maldición no golpeó» explicó Ruby «Era la única que podía ocuparse de él»

Regina pasó un brazo por los hombros de Emma, intentando tranquilizarla y protegerla con aquel sencillo gesto.

«Sabía que un día volverías» dijo el pequeño, mirando a Emma.

Ella se levantó, elevándolo del suelo y manteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Si las suposiciones de Regina eran justas, Emma lo había criado durante casi cuatro años, antes de que la huella comenzara a desaparecer. Probablemente ya no recordaba a sus propios padres, pero se acordaba de ella.

«Esta guerra acaba hoy» la voz de Miss Swan era sombría y vacía, pero decidida. No dejaba espacio a réplicas. No es que nadie tuviera intención de contradecirla. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ella y listos para a poner fin a aquella maldición.

 

«¿Estará a salvo aquí?» murmuró Regina, observando a Emma encerrarlo de nuevo en la estancia de la que Ruby lo había hecho salir.

«Hay varios de mis hechizos protegiendo esta habitación. Si no volvemos, se las arreglará. Sabe dónde ir a buscar de comer y me aseguraré de que al menos Henry vuelva para ayudarlo»

Regina sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza.

«Emma lo traerá con ella. Los traerá con ella a ambos. Me aseguraré de que ella sobrevive, aunque sea lo último que haga. Y conociéndola, no dejará nunca a su hermano y a su hijo en un mundo sin sus padres»

«Conociéndola» repitió la rubia en un susurro

«Conociéndote»

Emma dio un paso hacia ella, y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro colocándoselo tras la oreja, su pulgar trazó la línea de su mandíbula, la palma de su mano se detuvo sobre su mejilla.

«Te he echado de menos»

Regina cerró los ojos, incapaz de decir con sinceridad lo mismo, ya que ella nunca se había separado de Emma. Se limitó a apoyar su mano en la que Emma tenía en su rostro.

«Lo imagino»

Haciendo una ligera presión, la rubia le hizo alzar el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se miraron profundamente, hasta que alguien carraspeó a algunos metros de ellas.

Ambas se sintieron pilladas _in fraganti_ , y se giraron hacia la mujer a unos metros de ellas, ambas con la mirada baja.

«Voy con Henry» se excusó Miss Swan, dejándolas solas.

La rubia recorrió el pasillo, apoyó las manos en las caderas de Regina y la miró a los ojos

«Dos es una pareja, tres es una multitud, ¿Tengo que estar celosa de mí misma?» preguntó, alzando una ceja

«Me rompe el corazón cuando te veo tiste. Aunque sus ojos  no son exactamente los tuyos, me rompe igualmente el corazón»

Emma la miró sospechosamente, decidida a aliviar la atmosfera

«Podría ser eso, o podrías sencillamente confesar que tu gran fantasía es hacer un trío con dos yo»

Regina se echó a reír, sintiendo cómo su rostro se sonrojaba.

«Tu mente siempre está en los bajos fondos, ¿verdad? Aunque tengo que admitirlo, la idea es bastante intrigante»

Emma rio, y le dio un beso en los labios. Regina se lo devolvió inmediatamente.

«Ey, ¿no estás pensando en mí dentro de cinco años mientras me besas, no?»

Regina rio con todo su corazón

«Esa frase es absurda hasta para nuestros estándares»

Emma también rio a su vez, besándola de nuevo.

 

Los tres, lado a lado, se dirigieron hacia la plaza que una vez fue el centro de Storybrooke, de la que solo había quedado pocos metros cuadros en su sitio, el resto estaba ocupado por una cuidada réplica de la Fortaleza Prohibida de Maléfica, que se erguía más alta que la torre del reloj y que cubría el enorme cuadrado.

La ciudad era indiscutiblemente suya.

Emma desenvainó la espada, Ruby cargó la pistola y Henry sacó el arcó.

Todas las lecciones que le había dado Blanca y David los domingos por la tarde finalmente habían dado sus frutos.

La rubia se dirigió hacia una de las farolas caídas sobre el asfalto, golpeando la espada contra el metal con toda la fuerza que tenía por tres veces.

«Maléfica» gritó el nombre con rabia y desprecio «Sal, ha llegado la hora de arreglar las cuentas, hay un corazón que tienes que devolver»

Se volvió a colocar entre Henry y Ruby, los tres frente a la entrada de la Fortaleza, ningún rastro de miedo en sus rostros. Emma elevó la mano izquierda, que no estaba sujetando la espada, y usando toda la magia que poseía, lanzó un campo de fuerza contra el portón de la entrada, causando una explosión, y después volvió a dejar caer el brazo. Eso al menos habría atraído algo de atención.

Una risa aguda y malvada provino de dentro del castillo, poco antes de que la bruja saliera por donde poco antes estaba el portón.

«Justamente me estaba aburriendo en este último año y medio, queridos. Veamos qué plan brillante habéis preparado mientras os salabais al cuello»

Ninguno de los tres respondió, pero una flecha fue lanzada contra su muslo derecho. Maléfica la desvió con la magia, sin que se le moviera un pelo. Rio de nuevo.

«Tienes todo de tu abuela, muchacho. Eres un inútil igual que ella. Aún no logro entender por qué tu madre no logró matarla con todo el tiempo que tuvo. Por otro lado, y juzgando su ausencia en escena durante casi cinco años, tu madre se rinde muy fácilmente»

Una segunda flecha es lanzada en su dirección, pero ella la desvió de nuevo con extrema facilidad. Sin embargo, el proyectil proveniente de la pistola de Ruby era mucho, mucho más veloz y más difícil de desviar. La golpeó en la mejilla izquierda, dejándole un rastro de sangre.  Un grito gélido rompió el silencio.

«Cuidado en cómo hablas de mis seres querido, bruja. Te recuerdo que yo no estoy bajo tu maldición» le dijo con voz firme la muchacha.

Tras recuperarse del lacerante dolor en el rostro, Maléfica alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ellos, mirando con incredulidad su propia mano llena de sangre.

«Estáis aquí para matarme» observo con estupor «¿Qué os ha pasado, héroes? ¿Nada de trampas para atraparme y darme una segunda oportunidad? ¿Nada de redención para mí?»

«¿Qué que ha sucedido?» repitió Emma con voz sombría «Tú, lo que ha pasado has sido tú» señaló los alrededores «Vivimos dentro de un apocalipsis infinito. Dentro del infierno, Dentro de tu Reino. Pero no temas, todo esto acaba hoy»

Maléfica le dirigió una sonrisa sádica e inquietante, antes de sencillamente encogerse de hombros y suspirar

«Si es lo que deseáis, pondré fin a vuestra infelicidad»

«¡Qué gesto más generoso de tu parte!»

«Bastaba con pedirlo, lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo»

Fue el momento de Emma para sonreír.

«Hoy acaba todo con tu muerte»

Maléfica rio ante aquella afirmación, alzando tanto la mano que sostenía el bastón como la que tenía libre. Un segundo disparo de la pistola de Ruby golpeó la mano derecha de Maléfica, obligándola a dejar caer el bastón. Fue cogida de improviso, pero alzó de nuevo las manos, olvidándose del bastón, moviéndolas bruscamente hacia delante, lanzando por los aires a Henry y a Ruby y haciéndoles aterrizar a unos metros hacia atrás. Elevó de nuevo las manos para darle el golpe de gracia a Emma, pero de repente se vio paralizada.

Emma bajó la espada a un lado, y caminó lentamente hacia la mujer, sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos.

«¿Nunca has sido capaz de mirar más allá de tu nariz, verdad?» se burló, mientras seguía avanzando.

Ella miró a su alrededor, y vio a dos mujeres a su lado, que la mantenían encadenada con magia. A su izquierda, una copia casi idéntica de la mujer que tenía delante la estaba mirando más o menos del mismo modo, pero en su rostro no había huella de sonrisa, las manos estaban elevadas hacia Maléfica y una tenue luz blanca se irradiaba de ellas. A su derecha, había una mujer que le era muy familiar. Los cabellos negros, los trazos elegantes, la posición similar a la de la mujer de la izquierda, con las manos extendidas hacia ella y una tenue luz blanca que se irradiaba también de sus manos. Una mujer que no veía desde hacía casi cinco años.

«Regina»

«Hola, vieja amiga»

«¿Cómo es posible? Te auto infligiste la maldición del sueño eterno,  no puedes ser despertada mientras no tengas el corazón dentro de tu pecho y tu amor verdadero no te bese. Pero tu corazón lo tengo yo y Emma te odia»

«Lo primero es correcto, lo segundo, sencillamente, es absurdo» respondió la mujer que tenía delante, elevando la espada y apuntándola   hacia su garganta, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

«No soy la Regina que conoces» respondió la morena, captando de nuevo la atención sobre ella «Emma y yo provenimos de una realidad en la que te hemos vencido. La esfera de tu bastón contenía un hechizo que nos ha traído a este mundo donde tú habías ganado, pero por lo que parece tu plan se ha vuelto en tu contra»

Maléfica la miró con incredulidad.

«No es posible, es absurdo. Aquel hechizo debía mandarte al sitio más alejado de tu final feliz» le informó

«Lo ha hecho. Estoy bajo la maldición del sueño eterno, Emma me odia, Henry me odia, los otros miembros de mi familia están todos muertos, excepto Ruby y Neal, los únicos dos en toda la ciudad que no fueron golpeados por la maldición y de todas maneras han logrado sobrevivir cinco años, pero he perdido todo. He perdido todo» repitió «Este era el sitio más alejado de mi final feliz, indudablemente. Pero lo era hasta el momento exacto en que he puesto el pie aquí. Cuando Emma tomó la decisión de venir conmigo, no solo volvió vano tu intento de separarme de ella, sino que también ha conseguido trae a este mundo algo de lo que todos se habían olvidado excepto yo»

«¿Y qué sería?»

«El Amor Verdadero»

Maléfica rio sarcásticamente

«Ridículo. No sois de este mundo, la maldición no tiene efecto sobre vosotras, así que no podéis romperla»

«Ahí te equivocas. Ha bastado un beso para que la huella se volviera a encender. Henry nos ha reconocido, así como mi versión del futuro. Nos ha ayudado a llegar hasta ti y nosotras los hemos ayudado a llegar a este momento» la corrigió Emma.

«Mándanos a casa, Maléfica, y devuélvele el corazón a Regina. Ya no puedes ganar ni una batalla de esta guerra» dijo Regina, intentando hacerle comprender que ya no tenía salida.

Maléfica miró de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer cuya espada le rozaba la garganta. Habría reconocido aquella mirada donde fuera, de cualquier manera, en cualquier tiempo y dentro de cualquier par de ojos.

«Sé que no me dejarás con vida. Así que mátame ahora y afronta las consecuencias cuando lo hayas hecho. Mejor el lamento que el remordimiento, ¿no es verdad?»

Tanto Emma como Regina desplazaron la mirada varias veces de una a otra.

«Emma, no lo hagas. Si la matas no lograremos volver a casa» dijo inmediatamente Regina, seriamente preocupada de que de verdad pudiera hacerlo.

«Encontraremos un modo»

«No estás hablando en serio, estúpida versión de mí» murmuró con incredulidad Emma

Ruby y Henry se habían levantado, ambos caminaron hacia delante, volviendo a apuntar a Maléfica.

«Si no lo hace ella, lo haré yo» intervino Ruby

«O yo» añadió Henry

«Estaos todos quietos, no deis ni un paso más » dijo Regina en voz alta «Si la matáis, con ella morirá también nuestra posibilidad de volver a casa. Nos arrancareis  para siempre la posibilidad de tener un final feliz»

«Si no la matamos, nadie tendrá nunca un final feliz en toda Storybrooke. No podemos permitir que siga viviendo. Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si os devolverá a casa. Podría limitarse a mandaros a un mundo aún peor que este y dejaros allí marchitándoos» Emma cambió la posición del arma, la espada pendía sobre el pecho de la bruja casi en vertical, sus manos estaban aferradas a la empuñadura, lista para hundirla.

Emma y Regina se miraron a los ojos.

«Deberíamos haber venido a enfrentarla solas, seguramente habríamos vencido y las cosas hubieran sido mejor» le dijo la rubia

«Como has dicho tú, dos es una pareja, tres una multitud» respondió secamente Regina.

Maléfica sonrió a la mujer que la estaba mirando con desprecio.

«Mátame, querida, hazlo. Coge su corazón, vete a donde esta y llora sobre su tumba, aceptando finalmente el hecho de que está muerta. Ya no eres la persona de quien ella se enamoró. Tú has cambiado y ella siguió siendo la misma.  Sabes tan bien como yo que si te viese hoy, ya no te amaría, así que ve y besa su cadáver todas las veces que quieras, pero la reina caída ya está perdida para siempre. Nunca más verás sus ojos»

«Mentirosa»

«Ve a decirle adiós, querida. Ve a su tumba con una flor para tu amada. Acepta su partida y pasa página»

«¡Cállate!» gritó, elevando la espada, lista a clavársela

«Mátame y estarás condenada a pasar una vida siendo la tercera en discordia, querida. Será mi golpe de gracia a vuestra felicidad»

Regina y Emma sabían que era exactamente eso lo que quería. Muriendo se llevaba consigo el hechizo que las había traído a este mundo. Las atraparía allí, donde Emma las vería enamoradas para siempre.

Pero no parecía importarle, estaba cegada por el odio y por el recuerdo de las cosas terribles que habían sucedido en los últimos cinco años. Ya no le importaba hacer lo correcto, solo hacer lo que le haría sentirse mejor a corto plazo. Regina conocía aquella sensación mejor de lo que quisiera que Emma tuviera que acercarse. Reconoció inmediatamente el sentimiento que la cegaba.

Venganza.

«Menos mal que yo estaba aquí para que la redención de la reina caída se cumpliera. Y estaba aquí para tu condenación» Su espada se clavó en el tórax de la mujer atravesándole el corazón en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios. «Pero ahora, ¿quién preparará » murmuro sus últimas palabras con voz débil y vacilante «…la redención de la Salvadora caída?»

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que la última brizna de vida se desvaneció.

Regina y Emma dejaron caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de Maléfica, dejando de inmovilizarla con la magia. Cayó a tierra de manera desaliñada y poco elegante. Era tan absurdo ver cómo una vida era quitada de ese modo. Pero no podían de ningún  modo defender a Maléfica. Ella misma se había buscado ese destino, sabiendo que, antes o después, este la alcanzaría. Ella había creado lo que la había matado, había introducido ella aquel odio, aquel resentimiento, aquella rabia y aquella sed de venganza que al final le habían costado la vida.

Emma dejó caer al suelo la espada, y se dirigió a la entrada de la Fortaleza Prohibida, decidida, más que nunca, a encontrar el corazón de la mujer por la que había luchado esa batalla. Podía incluso estar de acuerdo con Maléfica sobre el hecho de que no sería capaz de despertar a Regina, pero al menos eso se lo debía. Al menos intentarlo.

Regina, por otro lado, se dirigió inmediatamente al bastón, cogió la esfera que estaba engastada en este y se la llevó con ella.

«Encontraremos otro modo» le dijo Emma

Pero Regina sacudió la cabeza

«Este es nuestra única salida»

Emma suspiró, pero no tenía intención de derrumbarse tan pronto.

«Tenemos que continuar intentándolo, Regina. Debemos volver con nuestro hijo»

La morena asintió, cogiéndole la mano

«Nuestra única posibilidad es que Miss Swan logre despertarme» le dijo, pero su tono de voz no era nada convincente «Quizás entre las cuatro podemos sobrecargar la esfera con nuestra magia y logremos activar el mecanismo que nos ha traído e invertirlo»

Emma asintió, estrechando aún más el agarre de su mano.

«Entonces, vayamos a despertarte» intentó sonreírle, pero no logró que esa sonrisa se reflejase en sus ojos.

Entraron a su vez en la Fortaleza Prohibida.

Regina se dio cuenta en seguida de que era una versión mucho más reducida que la original, no había tantas estancias y estas eran de dimensiones mucho más pequeñas.

«No estará lejos. Si la conozco bien, habrá querido tenerlo siempre cerca, para estar segura de que no pudieran quitárselo»

Mientras ambas rubias inspeccionaban la estancia, Regina se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el trono de Maléfica, sabiendo que probablemente era ese el sitio donde pasaba sus monótonos e insignificantes días. Con un gesto de la mano hizo volar el pesado trono algunos metros a la derecha, mirando con satisfacción la pequeña caja que estaba debajo e ignorando el estruendoso ruido que hizo el trono al caer sobre el pavimento.

«Bien, ha sido fácil» murmuró para sí misma, mientras se agachaba y elevaba el cofre entre las manos, lo abrió y miró dentro.

Un corazón un poco debilitado y sobre el que había vuelto alguna que otra mancha, yacía en su interior, latiendo, vivo, real. Regina lo notaba latir en sincronía con el suyo. No tenía dudas de que era el suyo. Lo acarició delicadamente, perdida en pensamientos. Después cerró la caja, sosteniéndola en la derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenía aún la esfera del bastón de Maléfica.

«Vayamos a la cripta»

Salieron de la Fortaleza Prohibida y encontraron a Henry esperándolas.

«¿Dónde está Ruby?»

«Ha ido a coger a Neal, en un momento estará aquí y podremos ir. No quiere dejarlo solo, sabe que tiene miedo»

Emma asintió. Tras un par de minutos, Ruby volvió con el niño.

«¿Estáis listos?» preguntó Regina, pasándole la esfera a su Emma, y la caja con el corazón a la otra Emma «Nos transportaré directamente a la entrada de la cripta si os parece bien, así nos ahorramos el viaje»

Tras un  asentimiento general, hizo como había dicho. Inmediatamente caminaron hacia el féretro, lo apartaron y bajaron a la cripta, bajando deprisa las escaleras, mientras Ruby se quedaba de guardia.

Henry y Neal se quedaron en la estancia de al lado, mientras ellas tres se dirigieron hacia el ataúd de cristal donde estaba el cuerpo de Regina.

La propia morena cogió en sus manos el corazón de su otra versión, ofreciéndose para ponerlo en su sitio. Cuando lo hubo hecho, también ellas dos regresaron a la sala principal, dejando a Emma sola para que se tomara su tiempo.

«Mierda, Regina» murmuró Emma una vez sola «¿Y si Maléfica tiene razón y no puedo despertarte porque no me amas?» se preguntó «Tengo miedo, Regina. Si no funciona, si no logro despertarte» tragó saliva, suspirando «no solo nuestras vidas estarán arruinadas, sino que lo serán doblemente»

Se pasó una mano por la frente, mirando el rostro de la mujer tendida dentro del ataúd. Parecía tan serena y pacífica. Como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo. Pero Emma sabía en qué sitio terrible se encontraba. Recordaba la descripción de la habitación llena de llamas y sabía que el dolor que Regina estaba sintiendo en aquel momento debía ser atroz. Cada segundo que desperdiciaba era un segundo más que Regina pasaba dentro de aquella habitación. Ya no podía esperar más, era inútil aplazarlo.

«Imagino que es hora de descubrir si estoy de verdad condenada, como ha dicho Maléfica o si aún puedo salvarme»

Aquel era el momento de la verdad.

«Si puedo aún salvarte»

Acariciándole lentamente el rostro, se inclinó hacia ella, y le dio un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Cuando se alejó de ella, miro de nuevo el rostro de Regina, observando atentamente mientras los ojos temblaron y después se abrieron.

Inmediatamente sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla

«Emma»

Sonrió, con la certeza de que cada cosa volvería a su correspondiente lugar.


	14. The only way out is through

**Llegamos al último capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Al final comento algo más.**

Pasaron un rato explicándole a Regina qué había pasado mientras ella había estado dormida, en esos cinco años, pero sobre todo en los últimos días.

Cuando le hubieron contado qué había pasado y que necesitaban mandar a sus copias al universo correcto, estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo y lista para participar.

«Dos días en esta realidad y parece que hayan pasado diez años» suspiró Emma, mientras entraban en la plaza de Storybrooke.

«No es divertido, Emma» Regina la fulminó con la mirada

«Henry tendrá veinticuatro años. Ya se habrá licenciado en la Universidad»

«La Universidad más cercaba está en Boston. ¿Piensas que tus padres lo habrán mandado tan lejos solo para que estudie?

«Pues más les vale. Henry debe tener una vida mejor que la mía»

«Podríamos volver y estar casado. Podría haber tenido un hijo a los dieciocho años, tener la edad de Neal» le dijo Regina, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al pequeño que estaba caminando dado de la mano con Henry unos cuantos metros tras ellas.

«No bromees, Regina»

«No estoy bromeando para nada. Bajo la guía de tus padres, ¿quién sabe qué diablos le habrá pasado a mi pequeño príncipe?»

«Bueno, supongo que lo descubriremos pronto»

Regina apoyó la esfera en el centro, Henry, Ruby y Neal permanecieron apartados mientras ellas se posicionaban alrededor de ella a la misma distancia una de otra.

«¿Listas?» preguntó Regina

Las otras tres asintieron, extendiendo los brazos hacia delante. Sus magias golpearon simultáneamente la esfera, iluminándola con una luz blanca y brillante. Siguieron así durante varios segundos, concentrándose en la esfera, pero no pasó nada de nada.

Probaron una y otra vez, pero sencillamente no parecía tener resultado.

«Quizás deberíamos…» comenzó la versión más vieja de Emma.

Pero Regina entendió rápidamente que estaba a punto de proponer que renunciaran, así que la calló con un simple, pero decidido

«No»

«No está funcionando» señaló la otra Regina «Quizás Maléfica era la única que podía abrir el portal»

«Pero eso significaría que no hay manera de volver» respondió Emma, señalando de nuevo lo obvio, pero sin lograr evitar pronunciarse.

«No» repitió solamente Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza y extendiendo de nuevo las manos hacia delante, lista a golpear de nuevo la esfera.

«Regina» dijo Emma

Ella no se dejó distraer, y dio comienzo a su hechizo.

«No me rendiré. Podéis ayudarme o quitaros de en medio. La elección es vuestra» dijo únicamente, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en la esfera

«Quizás» intervino la Regina de aquella realidad «el problema es que la estamos golpeando con la magia equivocada. La magia de Maléfica era negra. Deberíamos probar a usar ese tipo de magia, en vez de esta blanca»

Regina reflexionó un momento. Al final asintió.

«Solo tú y yo podemos hacerlo»

«Tendrá que bastar» murmuró

Sin dudar más, ambas comenzaron a golpear la esfera de nuevo, usando el otro tipo de magia que poseían. La esfera tembló, pero nada más. Regina sabía que tenía que ser más fuerte, más segura, más el tipo de magia que habría usado Maléfica, pero no sabía si aún era capaz de hacerlo, tras todo lo que había sentido con su propia redención.

Cerró los ojos, la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza.

_El amor es debilidad_

Inspirando se concentró en el dolor, en aquello que había sentido cuando Cora había arrancado el corazón de Daniel, pensando en qué habría hecho si en su lugar hubiese estado Emma. Se dio cuenta, en aquel momento, que, dado lo frenético y  peligroso de sus vidas, la posibilidad de perder a Emma por culpa de alguien como su madre no era tan absurda como podía parecer en un primer momento.

Se concentró en el dolor, en la rabia que tan solo ese pensamiento que le había venido le causaba. Pensó en la venganza. En lo fácil que había sido ese sentimiento para ella. En lo fuerte que lo había sentido. En un destello cegador, el portal contenido en el amuleto de Maléfica se abrió, igual que había pasado la primera vez. Se tomaron de la mano, listas a atravesarlo, cuando la voz de un hombre las distrajo.

«Esperad» Henry se acercó casi corriendo. Abrazó a Regina, murmurando un tenue «Adiós» pegado a su mejilla y después  abrazó a Emma, hablándole al oído. La rubia arrugó la frente, pero asintió.

«Tened cuidado» les dijo «En estos cinco años han sucedido muchas cosas, cosas que tendréis que afrontar. Qué quizás, si permanecéis juntas, lograreis parar. No toda la destrucción de esta ciudad  es culpa de Maléfica»

«Henry» la Emma del futuro intervino, haciéndolo callar «No nos es concedido revelarles nada del futuro. No digas más»

Él miró a la versión joven de Emma a los ojos, asintiendo.

«Recuerda solo lo que te he dicho» le advirtió

Después retrocedió, dejando que Emma y Regina se tomasen de la mano.

«¿Y si ya han pasado cinco años?» murmuró Regina, cuando estuvieron cara a cara con el portal, pero sin moverse

«¿Y si el portal nos manda aún más adelante y ya han pasado diez?» preguntó a su vez Emma

«Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto»

Emma suspiró

Estaban listas.

Igual a como habían entrado, salieron de aquel portal y volvieron a casa finalmente.

 

Cuando el portal se cerró, nadie se movió

Blanca siguió mirando la esfera que ahora yacía en el suelo, quebrada.

David extrajo la espada del tórax de Maléfica, su corazón había dejado de latir desde hacía varios segundos.

Ruby estaba presionando las manos contra la herida del lado izquierdo de Mulan, ya estaban cubiertas de sangre y los ojos de la mujer echada en el suelo ya estaban comenzando a cerrarse, estaba desvaneciéndose.

Blanca cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar. David corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

Solo habían pasado uno diez segundos desde que el portal se había cerrado. Y ya cada cosa había cambiado para siempre.

Fue en se momento que, igual que se había cerrado, el portal se reabrió, una luz cegadora hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada de nuevo hacia la esfera.

Emma y Regina la atravesaron, y miraron rápidamente alrededor. Reconocieron de inmediato el lugar y el momento en que se encontraban: no podían estar sino pocos segundos después de que se hubieran marchado.

Se miraron, comprendiendo al vuelo.

Emma se giró hacia el portal, y usó la magia para cerrarlo, mientras Regina corría  velozmente hacia Mulan, para intentar curarla.

Cuando el portar fue cerrado, las heridas de la princesa sanadas y el shock dejado a parte, Blanca Nieves corrió hacia su hija, abrazándola fuertemente.

David hizo lo mismo, cuando Blanca pasaba a abrazar a Regina, después de que Ruby la hubiera soltado. Tras algunos instantes, se miraron los unos a los otros.

«Ha funcionado» murmuró Emma

«La pesadilla ha acabado» añadió Blanca Nieves.

«Maléfica ha muerto» la voz de Regina escondía el tono triste de quien acaba de perder a una amiga. Sus ojos descendieron y no dijo nada, se encaminó hacia Mulan, la elevó con la magia y la transportó al hospital.

Cuando los otros llegaron al hospital, encontraron solo a Whale monitorizando sus constantes vitales, pero de Regina no había huella.

Emma estaba segura de dónde podía encontrarla, así que salió del edificio, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su coche, y comenzó a conducir hacia Mifflin Street.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a dos figuras de pie en el hall, abrazadas tan estrechamente que apenas se podía distinguir a una de la otra.

«No me suelta, me ha tenido así casi un cuarto de hora»

La voz de Henry llegó a sus orejas apagada por los hombros de Regina, contra los que estaba apoyado su rostro. Los brazos de la mujer estaban rodeando sus hombros, mientras los de Henry ceñían la cadera de su madre.

«Parece que no me haya visto en años, sin embargo nos hemos visto hace dos horas»

Emma suspiró de alivio, temblorosa, antes de echarse a reír.

«Muchacho, mañana te llevo con tu abuelo, así puede enseñarte a afeitarte. Cuatro pelos en la cara no es una barba, son feos de ver y asustan a las chicas»

Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera loca. Y quizás lo estaba. Quizás sus dos madres habían enloquecido en ese tiempo en que habían estado lejos.

Emma  se acercó a ellos, y los abrazó a ambos, apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

«Te he echado de menos» murmuró Regina

«También yo, chico» añadió Emma

«Algo me dice que para vosotras no ha pasado las pocas horas que han transcurrido para mí» murmuró él, comenzando a preocuparse.

«Hemos estado en el futuro» contó Emma, alejándose ligeramente, para poder mirarlo a los ojos «Cinco años en el futuro»

«Oh» susurró él, llevándose una mano al rostro «Eso explica el comentario de la barba»

Tanto Emma como Regina rieron, soltándose del abrazo, pero permaneciendo cerquísima de Henry, sin querer sus manos se unieron.

«¿Pero cuánto habéis estado allí?»

«Solo un par de días, pero ha sido terrible»

«¿Cómo era?»

«Te lo contaremos luego, cuando estén también tus abuelos. Por ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? No sé vosotros, pero yo muero de hambre»

 

Se encontraron en Granny’s, sus padres ya estaban allí, esperándolos, mientras Ruby y Mulan aún estaban en el hospital. Belle y Aurora se les había unido antes de que Emma, Regina y Henry llegasen.

Cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y las dos mujeres entraron precedidas de su hijo, todos se paralizaron. Regina bajó la mirada, sabiendo que su presencia podía no ser bien vista por quien pensaba que Maléfica los había cogido como objetivos por su culpa. Pero lo único que quería era comer junto a su familia, así que reunió valor y atravesó el restaurante hasta la mesa donde estaban Blanca y David, y se sentó junto a ellos, seguida inmediatamente por Emma y Henry.

«Tenéis que contárnoslo todo» dijo rápidamente Blanca, curiosa como de costumbre «¿Qué había al otro lado del portal?»

«¿Habéis caído en un portal?» intervino Henry «Guay»

«Chico, tenemos que revisar tu concepto de guay» intervino Emma, riendo ante sus propias palabras, comenzando a contar qué les había pasado, el viaje al futuro, el encuentro con Henry, el hechizo del sueño eterno que Regina se había lanzado a sí misma y del cambio radial del modo de actuar de Emma.

Contó que habían visto a Ruby y a Neal, ya crecidos, cómo habían derrotado de nuevo a Maléfica y cómo habían logrado reabrir el portal para volver a su propia realidad.

«¿Y la ciudad estaba completamente devastada?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, a excepción de pocas casas»

«¿Y eso lo había hecho Maléfica?» preguntó Blanca

«Pero, ¿por qué? No suena mucho de ella» intervino de nuevo Henry

Emma y Regina se miraron, ligeramente perplejas

«La gente se habría vuelto loca, como tras el hechizo de Ingrid» intentó razonar Emma «Pienso que tras cinco años de aquel modo las cosas se degeneraron»

Ninguno pareció muy convencido con aquella explicación. Las palabras que Henry les había dicho en el futuro resonaron en la cabeza de ambas mujeres

_No toda la destrucción de esta ciudad es culpa de Maléfica_

¿Habría algo reservado aún para ellos ahora que habían logrado destruir a Maléfica?

«Pero no nos habéis dicho lo más importante» las distrajo su hijo, haciéndolas olvidar aquella línea de pensamiento «¿Qué guapo soy de adulto?»

Todos rieron, distrayéndose, también ellos, en aquella comida, de las cosas que habían sucedido ese día. Y que probablemente seguirán pasando.

 

Cuando volvieron a la mansión aquella noche, tras haber pasado toda la tarde en el hospital con Ruby y Mulan y haber cenado en casa de los padres de Emma, estaban exhaustas.

Parecía que hubieran pasado años.

Solo querían dormir y despertarse al día siguiente, para poder comenzar con sus vidas, como hacían tras cada batalla.

«¿Quieres esperarme aquí mientras acompaño a Henry a la cama?» susurró Regina, apenas cerrada la puerta a sus espaldas

«Mamá, tengo catorce años, creo que lograré encontrar mi cama solo» dijo Henry, revirando los ojos y caminando hacia las escaleras.

«Te espero aquí» dijo Emma con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Regina quería darle las buenas noches antes de dejarlo dormir. Ella le devolvió una agradecida  mirada, y siguió a su hijo.

«Henry, da las buenas noches a tu madre» ordenó cuando él estuvo a los pies de las escaleras

Él se giró, volvió sobre sus pasos mientras Regina comenzaba a subir lentamente las escaleras, se acercó a Emma y abrazándola velozmente, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar de algún modo

«Noches, ma» le dijo, sonriéndole y después corrió de nuevo hacia las escaleras, pasando por delante de Regina y llegando primero a su cuarto.

Emma se quedó ahí mirando las escaleras que acababan de recorrer las dos personas más importantes en su vida, sonriéndose a sí misma.

En las nubes, se puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta como solía hacer. Solo en ese momento recordó aquello que le había susurrado Henry al oído

_Comprueba tu bolsillo izquierdo cuando nadie pueda verte_

Había colocado en él una nota. Había algunas líneas escritas con prisa con la inconfundible caligrafía de Henry.

Leyó rápidamente aquellas pocas líneas, después las releyó de nuevo, una y otra vez. Pero no tenían sentido. Podía decirle qué esperarse, en cambio le había dejado una adivinanza.

_Ruby y Whale no son solo los únicos monstruos del Bosque Encantado._

_Falta uno en la lista, pero tendrás que llegar a ello sola._

_Acuérdate solamente que nadie está a salvo cuando cae la noche_

¿Qué diablos estaba intentando decirle su hijo?

«¿Qué estás leyendo?»

La voz de Regina la cogió por sorpresa, su mirada saltó hacia arriba y arrugó raídamente la nota que tenía en la mano, que sin su control se incendió, dejando solo cenizas entre sus dedos.

«Me has asustado»

«Lo siento, no era mi intención» la mujer se acercó lentamente a ella, le cogió delicadamente la mano para comprobar que no se hubiera quemado. La magia podía ser peligrosa para quien no supiera bien cómo usarla.

«Era solo la lista de la compra de la semana pasada» mintió Emma «No sé por qué estaba aún en el bolsillo de la chaqueta»

Regina siguió mirando la palma de su mano, buscando esconder la sonrisa y asintiendo distraídamente.

«¿Así que no tenía nada que ver con lo que te susurró Henry a la oreja ni con la nota que metió veladamente en tu bolsillo?»

Emma tragó en seco, asustada por un momento ante la capacidad de observar  cada detalle que la mujer que tenía delante poseía.

«Imagino que no quieres contármelo»

«Esta noche no» suplicó Emma «Quizás dentro de algunos días podamos comenzar a buscar nuestros nuevos problemas, pero mientras no sean ellos los que nos busquen primero, digo de vivir algunas días en santa paz»

Regina le sonrió y solo en ese momento Emma se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba confirmando de que no se hubiera quemado, sino que estaba trazando con delicadeza las curvas y el dorso de su mano, manteniéndola suavemente entre las de ellas, mirándola a los ojos con nada más que comprensión y afecto.

Su respiración se quedó trabada  a mitad de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la mansión de Regina, Henry estaba durmiendo y ellas finalmente estaban en casa.

Emma dio un paso hacia delante, invadiendo el espacio personal de Regina, casi sin darse cuenta. A su vez, la morena soltó la mano de Emma, para pasar sus brazos por sus hombros.

«Hola» murmuró Emma, mientras sus manos se posaban en las caderas de Regina

«Hola» respondió sonriéndole

«Estás bellísima» añadió la rubia, llamándose estúpida mentalmente por dejar escapar aquello que para ella era un secreto inconfesable, pero que para el resto del mundo no eran más que hechos objetivos. Emma encontraba a Regina muy bella, cualquiera hubiera logrado darse cuenta.

Los dedos de Regina acariciaron delicadamente su rostro por unos segundos, después rozó con sus labios los de Emma. Habría querido decir tantas cosas, decirle que la amaba, pero que había mucho más. Que pensaba que había encontrado finalmente el único verdadero amor de su vida y que el resto, todo lo que había sentido por otras personas, empalidecía ante la inmensidad de lo que sentía por Emma. Habría querido decirle también que aunque no sabía bien cómo hacer, quería que entre ellas las cosas funcionaran, porque sentía que esa era su posibilidad de tener finalmente un final feliz. Habría querido decirle que sentía todo el dolor que le había causado y que amaba cada pequeña cosa de su carácter y de su pasado, habría querido excusarse y se sentía tan condenadamente egoísta, porque aunque tuviera la oportunidad, no cambiaría nada de su propio pasado, no habría renunciado nunca a Henry o a ella, aunque quizás Emma hubiera sido más feliz y habría tenido una vida más sencilla en el Bosque Encantado junto a sus padres. No hacía muchos esfuerzos para desear renunciar a las cosas que había buscado durante toda la vida y que ahora finalmente tenía: su final feliz, con sus dos verdaderos amores, Emma y Henry. Pero sabía que Emma nunca lo habría deseado, ni nunca le pediría hacerlo porque en el fondo de su corazón, Regina sabía que aquel no era solo su final feliz, sino que también era el de Emma, que tampoco ella podría renunciar a Henry. Habría querido decirle que era una especie de milagro que estuvieran ahí, dos personas  que nunca habían tenido un verdadero hogar y que nunca se habían sentido amadas de verdad, listas a ser el hogar y el amor que la otra necesitaba desesperadamente.

Había tantas cosas que habría querido decirle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que no dijo nada.

Se alejó de ella, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la miró solo por un momento, antes de  darse la vuelta y atraerla a su lado y caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, hacia su propia habitación.

En cuanto la puerta del cuarto de Regina se cerró, se besaron de nuevo, como nunca se habían besado antes. Era un beso intenso y pasional, que dejó a ambas sin respiración. Regina deslizó con suavidad por sus hombros la chaqueta de piel de Emma a la que ahora las dos estaban aficionadas, la dejó en una silla al lado de la cama. Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, el resto del mundo había desaparecido completamente. Ya no existían cuentos, brujas malvadas, maldiciones, portales ni notitas. Existían solo ellas dos en aquel momento. Nada más tenia importancia.

 

Aquella semana pasó deprisa, ente las visitas al hospital hasta que Mulan estuvo completamente recuperada, las reuniones de la ciudad para decidir qué hacer con respecto a la reconstrucción de la plaza tras el encentro con Maléfica y la apertura del portal, las cenas en casa de los Charmings y su tiempo dedicado a Henry.

Las cosas volvieron a ser frenéticas y la quietud que de costumbre llega tras una tormenta no apareció ni por un instante. Sus mentes estuvieron constantemente ocupadas en mil cosas alejadas de ellas mismas, y en alguna rara ocasión Emma se paró a pensar sobre qué podía significar aquella nota dejada dentro de su chaqueta.

Habría querido hablar con Regina, pero normalmente por las noches estaban tan cansadas que afrontar una conversación como esa parecía imposible.

Los días pasaron velozmente, hasta que las cosas comenzaron, lentamente, a arreglarse y todo volvió a su propio orden natural. Emma volvió a trabajar como sheriff, Henry volvió a ir al colegio. Regina, por falta de ocupación mejor, a menudo acompañaba a Blanca en la oficina, ayudándola en su cargo de alcaldesa con aquellas cosas con las que Blanca aún no estaba acostumbrada y ocupándose de Neal cuando ella conseguía apañárselas sola.

Emma comenzó a ir a cenar a casa de Regina cada noche, y se quedaba a dormir casi cada noche, pero en un mudo acuerdo decidieron que no le hablarían a Henry, que había sido un poco su Cupido, y que seguramente no necesitaba que ellas le explicaran la situación. Y obviamente estaba el bonus de evitar una conversación muy embarazosa, así que mataron dos pájaros de un tiro.

Lentamente, las cosas de Emma habían comenzado a colocarse dentro de la mansión de Mifflin Street. Primero solo un par de zapatos, ya que sus botas a menudo y de buen grado se manchaban de fango y la casa de Regina estaba siempre tan limpia. Después, un cepillo de dientes y obviamente un pijama, aunque en realidad raramente conseguían vestirse antes de quedarse dormidas. Después, alguna muda para no tener que ir al trabajo con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Aquella noche, como las otras, Emma se quedó a cenar y después a dormir. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma normal de una pequeña ciudad de Maine, casi como era antes de que la maldición fuera quebrada. Pero esa noche, durante la cena, Henry dijo algo que Emma no logró quitarse de la cabeza durante toda la noche.

«No logro superar ese nivel»

«¿Aún con el videojuego de los zombis?»

«Sí. Quizás debería pedir ayuda a Whale»

Él y Regina habían reído. Emma lo había tomado como una broma entre ellos que ella no comprendía y se había encogido de hombros. Pero aquel diálogo la había atormentado durante toda la noche, no lograba explicarse por qué.

Cuando se encontraba mirando al techo de la habitación de Regina, a oscuras, se dio cuenta de que probablemente era porque el nombre de Whale estaba escrito en aquella nota que Henry le había metido en su bolsillo. Intentando no darle más peso, intentó dormirse.

«Te siento pensar» murmuró Regina, con la voz embargada por el sueño y los ojos cerrados «No logro dormirme con el ruido de tus pensamientos»

Emma rio, acercándose y rodeándola con los brazos.

«Perdóname»

«¿Quieres hablar?» preguntó con voz dulce, aunque en su voz se intuía que lo único que ella quería era poder dormir.

«Quizás mañana» respondió, dándole un beso en la cabeza «Ahora probemos a dormir»

Tras unos segundos, la morena se había vuelto a dejar llevar por el sueño. Emma cerró los ojos, pero no logró dejar de pensar. ¿Qué tenían en común una camarera y un doctor? Eso le parecía el comienzo de un chiste para adultos, nada más. Había algo que se le escapaba.

¿Su edad? ¿Los Reinos de los que venían? Sabía que Whale no había nacido en el Bosque Encantado, quizás tenía algo que ver con aquello.

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, el cansancio la venció y Emma se dejó ir en un sueño agitado, envuelta en una pesadilla indescifrable.

Solo recordaba un lobo que aullaba, se encontraba dentro de un cementerio, sobre una lápida sin nombre, continuó aullando sin descanso hasta que el terreno bajo el lobo se movió, pero no a causa de un terremoto. De la tierra, entre las verdes briznas de hierba, algo se alzó, de una forma extrañe e inquietante. Algo viscoso y totalmente fuera de contexto. Algo que Emma reconoció como una mano.

 

Cuando el teléfono del número 108 de Mifflin Street sonó en mitad de la noche, Regina fue la primera en despertarse. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el teléfono temiendo lo peor.

«¿Diga?»

«Regina»

«David»

«¿Emma está contigo?»

«Sí, está durmiendo»

«Quizás debieras despertarla. Hemos tenido una especie de emergencia en la ciudad»

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó preocupada

«Hemos encontrado un muchacho en el bosque. Estaba muerto cuando hemos llegado»

«Pero eso es terrible» murmuró Regina frunciendo el ceño

«La parte más absurda no es que estuviera muerto cuando hemos llegado» le dijo

Solo en aquel momento la mujer se dio cuenta de lo conmocionado que estaba el hombre al otro lado de la línea, de la agitación que se percibía en su voz.

 

Emma se despertó de golpe de la pesadilla, empapada en sudor. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Ruby no era una camarera para Henry. Ruby era una mujer lobo. Y Whale no era un doctor, no era un cirujano. Era el doctor Frankenstein, el que devolvía a los muertos a la vida. El primero en dar vida a los zombis. Hombres lobo y zombis ya estaban o habían estado  en la ciudad, solo faltaba otra cosa para completar la triada clásica de las películas de terror. Pero Emma esperaba, con todo su corazón, estar equivocándose.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, Regina estaba entrando en ese momento.

«Tenemos que vestirnos. Ha llamado David, han encontrado un muchacho en el bosque, ya estaba muerto cuando habían llegado»

Emma inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Pero después se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba perturbada tanto como ella.

«¿Qué más ha dicho?» se atrevió a preguntar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo instante.

Sabían ambas que otro peligro  en Storybrooke significaba el fin de la tranquilidad que, con dificultad, habían mantenido en aquel breve periodo.

«Ha dicho» comenzó Regina  tragando en seco «El muchacho estaba muerto. Pero no se quedó muerto por mucho tiempo»

Emma sintió la sangre helársele en las venas, cuando supo que había tenido razón unos minutos antes con su terrible suposición.

Sus vidas, de verdad, eran demasiado complicadas.

«Vampiros» murmuró

Con esa sencilla palabra, comenzaba para ellas una nueva batalla.

 

**FIN**

**Bueno, aquí acaba esta aventura. Este fin tiene segunda parte, pero aún no lo he leído y creo que su autora no lo ha acabado todavía. Cuando lo haga y lo lea, decidiré si lo traduzco o no.**


End file.
